A Promise A Duty
by Pucherry
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE : Kebenaran wanita misterius itu terungkap! Sosok seorang Temari dan masa lalu Sang Sabaku bersama Karura. Di tempat lain, sebuah pertengkaran kecil antara dua kakak yang menghasilkan sebuah pengakuan. Sebuah pernyataan yang untuk pertama kalinya terucap oleh adik berjiwa dingin itu, Gaara.
1. Chapter 1 : Haruno Family

"_Sasori, Kau adalah kakak yang baik. Ibu percaya padamu."_

"_Ibu, Kau salah! Aku…"_

"_Tidak Sasori, aku ibumu. Aku tahu semua tentang anakku. Aku percaya Kau kakak yang baik, tolong ibu ya…"_

"_Ibu, aku akan balas sibrengsek itu!"_

"_Jangan Sasori, jangan! Kau anak yang baik, jangan Kau takuti adik-adikmu. Jagalah mereka, ibu percaya padamu. Ibu percaya padamu…_

**A Promise A Duty**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

KRIIINGGG!

Sebuah weker tua berdering dengan nyaringnya, mengganggu seorang pemuda berambut merah yang terus menggeliat di atas futonnya.

KRIIINGGG!

Weker itu terus saja berdering tanpa ampun, menunggu empunya bangun dan mematikannya. Namun, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemuda itu akan bangun. Ia malah semakin menarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menikmati mimpi indah yang tak rela ia korbankan.

"Niichan, bangun!" Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda datang dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun pemuda yang ternyata kakaknya itu tetap tak bergeming dari peraduannya.

"Niichan, bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"

"Iya, iya aku bangun!" Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya sambil sesekali meregangkan tubuhnya. Weker tua sialan itu masih saja berdering. Tak mau repot, sang kakakpun melempar bantal ke arahnya dan weker tua itu akhirnya jatuh dan mati.

"Sakura, aku kuliahnya masih nanti kok. Kau yang harus berangkat pagi, kenapa tidak segera bersiap ke sekolah?" Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah sang adik dengan tatapan kumal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal.

"Iya, tapi kalau kakak tidak bangun terus yang masak sarapan siapa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa tak Kau suruh saja Gaara yang masak?"

"Nanti gosong!" Gadis bernama Sakura itu terus merajuk dan kini ia menarik-narik baju kakaknya yang berantakan.

"Iya, iya aku cuci muka dulu."

Sasori Haruno, pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hazel itu segera mencuci wajahnya lalu menyikat giginya. Ia pandangi wajah kusutnya di cermin. Ia sadar kalau ia semakin tua saja. Tidak ada keriput memang, tapi ia tahu wajah itu bukan wajah kecilnya yang dulu. Kini ia berusia 21 tahun, seorang mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan seni rupa. Tak banyak yang ia sukai dari dirinya, kecuali fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang kakak yang mengasuh kedua adiknya. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri. Dia harus menyukainya.

"Sasori, Kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah masak." Seorang lagi berambut merah dengan mata jade dan lingkar hitam di matanya muncul sambil menyampirkan handuknya ke bahu. Sasori tersenyum kecut melihat adik pertamanya itu.

"Kenapa Kau tidak belajar masak? Jadi tak perlu selalu membangunkanku kalau ingin makan." Tanya Sasori pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu.

"Sakura selalu melarangku tiap kali aku mendekati kompor." Jawabnya cuek lalu segera berlalu memasuki kamar mandi. Sasori hanya menghembuskan nafas. Selalu saja begitu, jawabannya tak pernah panjang lebar. Nadanya pasti dingin. Berbeda sekali dengan adik bungsunya yang cerewet.

'_Ibu, inilah anak-anakmu.'_

Keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga yang sangat sederhana dan bisa dikatakan hampir selalu kekurangan. Tak ada orang tua yang mengatur. Hanya seorang kepala rumah tangga yang diperankan oleh Sasori. Ia memiliki dua adik yang sangat bertolak belakang sifatnya. Adik pertamanya, Gaara Haruno adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Laki-laki dingin yang selalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Selalu berbicara _to the point. _Tak suka bercanda dan selalu serius. Walau begitu ia memegang peran penting di rumah ini sebagai bendahara dimana Sasori mempercayakan pengelolaan keuangan keluarga mereka. Bisa dibilang juga dia sangat hemat atau mungkin pelit.

Anak bungsu dari keluarga ini, Sakura Haruno seorang gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun yang masih duduk di kelas 3 SD. Sangat berbeda dengan Gaara karena sifatnya yang suka berbicara. Walau begitu entah mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang dapat disebutnya sebagai sahabat di sekolahnya. Dia sangat menghormati kedua kakaknya dan tak pernah meminta macam-macam yang sekiranya tak bisa mereka penuhi. Gadis kecil itu mengerti kondisi keluarganya. Ia tak mau merepotkan kedua kakaknya yang selalu menjaga dan memenuhi kebutuhannya. Yang dia inginkan adalah cepat tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa dan pergi bekerja untuk membantu kedua kakaknya.

Sasori meletakkan makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya. Beberapa potong tamagoyaki dan beberapa sayuran, hanya itu. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung berbinar dan segera melahap sarapannya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengambil sebagian tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan mengambil sisanya. Sasori yang melihat tingkah Gaara menjadi heran.

"Ambil saja, itu sudah bagianmu. Tak akan ada yang kekurangan." Perintah Sasori sambil mengambil bagiannya.

"Buat Sakura saja, dia harus tumbuh besar." Ujar Gaara cuek. Sasori hanya tersenyum namun agaknya Sakura tak terima.

"Gaara Niichan juga harus banyak makan! Niichan lebih banyak berpikirnya daripada Sakura, kan? Makanya harus lebih banyak makan!" Protes Sakura lalu mengambil tamagoyaki yang disisakan Gaara dan meletakkannya ke mangkok kakaknya itu.

"Buatmu saja!" Tolak Gaara yang kemudian mengambil kembali tamagoyaki itu dari mangkoknya dan meletakkannya di mangkok Sakura.

"Tidak mau! Ini punya kakak!" Sakura tak mau kalah, ia kembalikan lagi lauk itu di mangkok kakaknya.

"Makan saja!" Perintah Gaara sekali lagi mengembalikan lauk tersebut.

"Tidak mau!" Lagi-lagi Sakura mengulanginya, begitu pula Gaara. Begitulah seterusnya membuat Sasori bingung yang dari tadi hanya melirikkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat tingkah kedua adiknya.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU!"

PLUK!

Semuanya terkejut dan bengong melihat tamagoyaki yang kini sukses tergeletak di atas tatami. Baik Gaara maupun Sakura hanya memandang lauk tersebut dalam diam, tak ada reaksi seperti sebelumnya.

"Aaaaa…. Itu belum lima menit!" Sasori yang tersadar langsung bangkit dan mengambil lauk tersebut dengan sumpitnya dan segera dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ia mengunyahnya sedangkan kedua adiknya hanya memandangnya dengan bengong.

"Juangan menyuiakan muakanan… Nyem!" Ucap Sasori kesal sambil masih menguyah makanan yang barusan dipungutnya itu.

Ya, peraturan di rumah ini. Jangan pernah sisakan makanan sedikitpun! Perlu diketahui, bahan masakan itu mahal!

OoO

"Aaaahh… Pagi-pagi sudah dibuat pusing!" Sasori berjalan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menggendong sebuah tas ransel di bahunya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya. Di edarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling melihat toko-toko yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan. Ia berencana akan membeli bahan masakan sepulang kuliah. Mengetahui dimana tempat-tempat yang menjual dengan murah adalah kepiawaian yang harus ia miliki. Ya, harus yang murah tapi sehat! Dipandangnya lembaran uang yang tadi diberikan Gaara kepadanya. Teringat kembali kejadian tadi.

"_Gaara, sepulang kuliah aku akan berbelanja. Tolong Kau berikan uangnya." Perintah Sasori._

"_Ya, ini." Gaara memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada kakaknya. Sasori memandang uang tersebut dengan tatapan membulat lalu menatap adiknya._

"_Hn?"_

"_Apa tidak bisa Kau tambahi?" Tanya Sasori._

"_Itu sudah sesuai anggaran." Jawab Gaara._

"_Tapi kalau cuma segini sih…"_

"_Kau yang bilang aku punya kuasa atas anggaran keluarga kita."_

"_Iya, tapikan…"_

"_Belanja seperlunya saja."_

"_Aku tahu, tapi…"_

"_Setelah itu berikan kembaliannya padaku."_

"_Apa?"_

"Cih, sudah sedikit harus ada kembaliannya lagi. Kalau begini sih cuma bisa beli telur beberapa buah! Dasar pelit!" Dengus Sasori, merutuki adiknya yang pelit namun adiknya menganggap itu sebagai sebuah sifat hemat.

"Ah, Sasori. Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang nenek yang sedang menyapu di depan tokonya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Chiyo-san!" Balas Sasori tersenyum.

"Kau mau berangkat kuliah ya? Rajin sekali." Tanya nenek bernama Chiyo tersebut.

"Iya, aku harus rajin kuliah agar kelak mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Oh, iya nanti sepulang kuliah aku belanja di tokomu ya, Chiyo-san." Jawab Sasori ramah.

"Tentu saja, Kau boleh datang kapan saja. Kau pasti capek ya, harus kuliah lalu mengurus adik-adikmu. Kau benar-benar kakak yang hebat." Ujar nenek Chiyo.

"Ah, bukan masalah. Memang sudah tugasku. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Chiyo-san." Sasori menunduk dan berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah wanita tua tersebut. Nenek Chiyo tersenyum dan membalas kembali lambaian tangannya. Ketika dilihatnya Sasori sudah menjauh, nenek Chiyo menghembuskan nafas sendu.

'_Lihatlah anakmu. Ibu tak punya. Tak tegakah Kau pada tiga anak itu?'_

OoO

"Aha! Rupanya pria boneka di sini, un!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasori dengan keras sehingga pemuda berambut merah tersebut tersentak kaget. Alhasil ia yang sedari tadi tengah memahat boneka kayu tanpa sadar memahat di bagian yang salah. Pria yang menepuknya hanya meringis melihatnya, sedangkan Sasori menatapnya dengan horor.

"Jangan marah dong, un! Ntar dipahat lagi yang bener." Pria berambut kuning itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sasori mendengus jengkel.

"Siapa pria boneka, Deidara?!" Tanya Sasori ketus.

"Loh, un! Kukira Kau sudah tahu." Pria bernama Deidara itu hanya mengelus-elus dagunya bingung.

"Bodoh! Aku bukan pria boneka! Kau dasar manusia jabrik!" Teriak Sasori kesal sambil menunjuk Deidara dengan pemahatnya.

"Sabar un, sabar! Kalau manusia jabrik sih kayaknya lebih cocok ke Tobi." Deidara kembali mundur beberapa langkah, ngeri melihat pemahat yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Ada apa Senpai?" Tanya seorang pria yang menolehkan wajahnya dari balik kursi tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tapi mungkin juga lebih cocok buat Pein." Sambung Deidara sambil memejamkan matanya, mengelus dagunya berpikir. Seseorang yang merasa namanya disebut hanya melirik mereka lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sasori hanya memutar bola matanya, tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang yang satu ini. Membuang energi. Tak tahukah dia asupan energi yang dimakan Sasori tidaklah seberapa?

"Apa Kau hari ini sibuk, un? Aku menemukan sebuah kafe yang murah, un! Ayo kita coba ke sana un!" Ajak Deidara bersemangat.

"Aku tidak punya waktu!" Jawab Sasori ketus.

"Yah, kenapa un? Lumayan un, siapa tahu enak un!" Tanya Deidara tidak terima.

"Aku harus belanja." Jawab Sasori cuek.

"Yah, un. Semakin hari Kau semakin terlihat seperti emak-emak saja un." Cibir Deidara.

PLAKK!

"Aaaww!"

"Berhentilah mengucapkan un, un, dan UN!" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut biru muncul dan memukul kepala Deidara dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Wanita yang sedari tadi duduk tak jauh dari mereka sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan aksen Deidara yang semakin hari semakin parah saja.

"Konan-chan, itu tidak baik." Ucap Deidara sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Nah begitu lebih baik!" Ujar Konan.

"Apanya yang lebih baik, un?" Tanya Deidara bingung.

PLAKK!

"Aaakkhh!"

"Berisik!"

"Aku minta maaf Konan. Harusnya kubekap mulutnya dari tadi." Kata Sasori sambil memandang kedua temannya.

"Huft, bukan salahmu Sasori. Makhluk terkutuk ini harusnya tidak di sini. Oh, iya Kau selalu mengurus kedua adikmu itu kan?" Konan duduk di depan Sasori. Sasori hanya menganguk. Lalu ia mengatakan bahwa sepulang kuliah ia harus berbelanja. Konan menganguk-anguk sedangkan Deidara cuma mendengus kesal karena dicuekin.

"Kau pasti sangat berhemat ya. Kebetulan sekali aku punya brosur untukmu. Di brosur itu ditulis kalau toko di dekat kampus akan mengadakan diskon besar-besaran besok. Mungkin bisa Kau manfaatkan." Ujar Konan seraya menyerahkan brosur yang tadi disimpannya di dalam bukunya. Mendengar kata diskon apalagi dengan embel-embel 'besar-besaran' membuat mata Sasori langsung berbinar. Ia menerima brosur tersebut lalu tersenyum cerah. Ia tahu benar bagaimana cara memanfaatkannya. Siapa tahu ada bahan masakan berharga dengan harga murah di sana yang tak dapat ia temukan di toko nenek Chiyo. Ia berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada temannya itu. Konan dan Deidara heran dibuatnya dengan sikap formalnya yang luar biasa itu.

"Kami akan pesta!"

OoO

"Oi, Sakura! Ke sini sebentar dong!" Seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu bersama dua gadis lain yang Sakura tahu adalah teman atau lebih tepatnya anak buah gadis berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura setelah mereka berdiri berpapasan.

"Tolong sapu bagian ini!" Perintah Ino sambil memberikan sebuah sapu kepada Sakura.

"Eh, tapi…" Sakura tidak segera menerima sapu tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya Ino ketus.

"Sekarangkan jadwalmu piket. Akukan besok." Jawab Sakura.

"Wah, sekarang Kau sudah berani membantah ya? Apa Kau tidak sadar bahwa Kau adalah pesuruh di kelas ini!" Bentak Ino. Ia lalu menyeret tangan Sakura dan memaksa gadis merah muda itu untuk menggenggam sapu yang tadi diberikannya.

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Udah, gak usah banyak protes! Apa Kau juga ingin menyapu halaman sekalian?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua di belakang Ino dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Ti… Tidak…"

"Ya sudah, cepat sana sapu sampai bersih! Hinata, Kau dorong dia cepat suruh dia bersihkan lantainya!" Perintah Ino pada gadis berambut indigo pendek yang dari tadi hanya diam ketakutan di belakang Ino.

"I… Iya…" Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itupun mendorong Sakura hingga ia terjatuh. Ino dan gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten tertawa melihatnya. Hinata hanya memandang Sakura takut dan sangat bersalah. Ia tidak berani membantah perintah Ino.

"Duh, sakit." Keluh Sakura sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Makanya cepat Kau sapu! Sekalian saja lantainya Kau pel pakai rok baumu itu! Yuk, kita pergi!" Setelah puas tertawa Inopun berlalu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai sehingga lantai itu bertambah kotor. Tenten mengikutinya dan Hinata mau tidak mau mengikuti tingkah mereka berdua. Setelah mereka tak tampak, air mata mengalir dari wajah mungil Sakura. Ia bangkit dan segera menyapunya. Selalu saja mereka seperti itu.

"Gak apa-apa, aku masih punya Sasori Nii dan Gaara Niichan." Ucapnya lirih sambil masih menyapu lantai kotor tersebut.

"Sasori Nii dan Gaara Niichan tidak boleh melihatku menangis… Nanti mereka sedih… Nanti ibu sedih… Nanti ayah…" Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Nanti ayah marah lagi…"

**To be continued**

Ngepost fanfic baru, padahal masih ada satu tanggungan fic tapi ya udah deh (-")

Saya gatel pengen nulis tentang Sasori, Sakura, dan Gaara tapi yang bertema keluarga, kayaknya bakal lucu deh kalau mereka bersaudara dan Sasori jadi kakak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab :D

Sejujurnya saya rada bingung nentuin judul jadi ya beginilah judulnya. Saya tahu itu judul yang aneh, tapi...

Bersedia review? Hehe terima kasih ( -.- )


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sweet Brothers

_"Sasori Nii dan Gaara Niichan tidak boleh melihatku menangis… Nanti mereka sedih… Nanti ibu sedih… Nanti ayah…" Sakura terdiam sejenak._

_"Nanti ayah marah lagi…"_

**A Promise A Duty**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan keranjang belanjaan mereka masing-masing. Di kanan kirinya berjajar etalase besar memajang berbagai macam makanan yang siap dimakan ataupun yang harus dimasak terlebih dahulu. Ya, di sinilah dia sekarang berada. Sebuah supermarket yang menawarkan diskon besar-besaran seperti yang dikatakan brosur pemberian sahabatnya, Konan.

"Sasori." Panggil Gaara dingin sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang.

"Ya, ada apa Gaara?" Timpal Sasori senyum-senyum. Tak sabar ia mengambil sebuah kotak daging di salah satu etalase yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Tentu saja belanja! Kau ingin kita bersih-bersih di sini?" Jawab Sasori kesal atas pertanyaan adik sulungnya itu.

"Bukannya baru kemarin sore Kau belanja di toko Chiyo-san?!" Sepertinya Gaara tak terima dengan keputusan Sasori untuk berbelanja di supermarket yang menurut Gaara terlalu mewah. Bukannya menjawab, Sasori malah tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Gaara sambil mengibaskan selembar brosur yang ia dapat dari Konan. Gaara tersenyum kecut lalu mulai berbicara kembali.

"Tetap saja butuh uang." Sasori menepuk jidatnya setelah mendengar adiknya itu berbicara. Dia tak habis pikir apa yang menyebabkan adiknya itu begitu pelitnya sampai ia pun tetap tidak diizinkan mengeluarkan uang saat acara diskon. Sakura yang berdiri di samping Gaara hanya tersenyum senang melihat suasana supermarket yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Gadis kecil itu selalu penasaran seperti apa rasanya berbelanja di supermarket, mendorong troli belanja, dan memilih-milih makanan atau barang yang ia suka. Kadang-kadang ia memang menemani Sasori berbelanja, tapi biasanya hanya di pasar tradisional ataupun toko kecil seperti toko nenek Chiyo.

"Niichan, ayo kita segera belanja. Aku ingin melihat seluruh isi supermarket. Apa kita akan pakai keranjang beroda yang didorong itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang mendorong sebuah troli yang penuh dengan barang belanjaan.

"Keranjang beroda?" Sasori langsung memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengarkan dari adik bungsunya. Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut adik pinknya itu.

"Loh, keranjangnya kan memang ada rodanya." Sambung Sakura dengan polosnya ketika dilihat ekspresi sedih dan kaget di wajah kakak sulungnya.

"Iya Sakura-chan, memang ada rodanya tapi itu namanya troli atau kereta belanja sayang." Timpal Sasori yang kemudian dipeluknya adik bungsunya itu dengan perasaan sedih. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat tahu bahwa adiknya tidak mengetahui benda apa itu. Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pusing melihat tingkah kakaknya yang berlebihan itu. Tapi dia juga kasihan pada adik perempuannya yang bahkan tak tahu apa itu troli. Timbul perasaan bersalah pada dirinya. Sepertinya dia harus memikirkan lagi untuk mengizinkan kakaknya belanja di supermarket.

Tiga bersaudara itu pun mulai mengelilingi setiap sudut supermarket mencari bahan masakan yang mendapatkan diskon, terutama diskon yang paling besar. Sakura mendorong trolinya dengan senang, sedangkan Sasori sibuk mencari dan memilih-milih bahan yang akan mereka beli. Dia sedikit kerepotan karena setiap dia akan mengambil barang belanjaan, pasti langsung dihentikan oleh Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh. Artinya Gaara tidak setuju dan ia harus mencari yang lebih murah.

"Wah, apa itu?" Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua kakaknya, Sakura mendorong trolinya menuju sebuah etalase kue. Sedangkan Sasori dan Gaara sibuk berdebat.

"Baiklah Gaara, aku tidak menghitung ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Aku akan mengambil yang ini. Lihat, harganya tidak mahal dan diskonnya bagus. Awas kalau Kau protes lagi!" Ujar Sasori ketus sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak daging pada adiknya. Gaara berpikir sebentar, memperhatikan harga serta penampilan daging itu. Ia lalu menganguk yang sukses membuat Sasori menghela nafas lega.

"Nah, Sakura ayo kita segera… loh, Sakura mana?" Sasori terkejut ketika mengetahui adik perempuannya sudah menghilang. Kedua pemuda itu mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya, sayangnya tubuh mungil itu tak terlihat karena banyaknya pengunjung yang datang untuk berbelanja. Kecemasan timbul dalam diri mereka, berbagai pikiran negatif mulai menyeruak dalam pikiran. Mereka pun segera mencari adik mereka, menerobos setiap kerumunan dengan memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

"Gaara, bagaimana ini? Kau sih berdebat mulu! Lihat, adik kecil kita lenyap!" Seru Sasori frustrasi.

"Kau yang membuatku berdebat! Memilih barang belanjaan yang tidak wajar!" Balas Gaara dingin. Ia berusaha untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya, namun rasa cemasnya membuat ia mau tak mau jadi terlihat marah dan panik.

"Astaga, Kaasan apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasori mondar-mandir sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gaara yang tidak tega melihat keadaan kakaknya berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Namun bukannya tenang, ia malah terus berbicara sendiri sambil terus menyebut ibu mereka.

"Kita pergi ke pusat sumber informasi saja. Kita minta mereka mengumumkan mengenai hilangnya Sakura." Usul Gaara berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Sasori berhenti dan memukul telapak tangan dengan kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya langsung berseri sekaligus merasa bodoh karena tidak memikirkan hal itu. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba mata hazel Sasori menangkap figur gadis kecil berambut pink yang sedang berdiri di depan etalase kue. Tak salah lagi, itu Sakura. Mereka pun segera menghampiri adik perempuannya.

"Ya ampun Sakura, ternyata Kau di sini! Hampir saja aku mati jantungan gara-gara Kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Bagaimana jika aku beneran mati sekarang? Hidupku di akhirat pasti tak tenang karena bakal disiksa oleh Kaasan!" Sasori memeluk Sakura dengan erat sambil terus berbicara dengan panik, namun tersirat perasaan lega dari wajahnya. Sakura yang terkejut hanya diam melihat tingkah kakaknya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya meninggalkan kakaknya sebentar untuk melihat-lihat kue lucu yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Sakura, apa yang Kau lakukan? Kenapa Kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang?" Tanya Gaara berusaha untuk tidak terlihat marah.

"Maaf Niichan, kuenya lucu-lucu sih. Itu kue apa ya? Kayaknya enak ya." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk deretan kue yang terpajang dalam etalase dengan polosnya. Sasori dan Gaara melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh adiknya. Deretan kue lucu dengan berbagai tekstur dan hiasan yang benar-benar _eye catching_. Jiwa seni Sasori bahkan tidak mampu mencerna bagaimana kue bisa dibuat seperti hiasan rumah begitu. Timbul pula pertanyaan dalam dirinya, apakah kuenya bisa dimakan?

"Iya, kuenya memang lucu. Kita pergi ke bagian sayuran ya." Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura, namun sepertinya Sakura menahannya membuat Sasori terheran dan menatap adik bungsunya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kita gak beli kuenya? Kayaknya enak kalau dimakan bareng-bareng." Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Sasori dan Gaara terhenyak. Mereka saling bertatapan bingung. Gaara lalu melirik harga yang tertera di etalase dan ia tersentak. Ia lempar pandangannya ke Sasori dengan tampang horor. Sasori pun melakukan hal yang sama dan hal itu sukses membuat dirinya tersedak. Tahulah dia apa yang membuat wajah adiknya berubah begitu menyeramkan.

"Umm… lain kali aja ya. Kita beli bahan masakan dulu." Sasori berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebaik mungkin. Ia tak ingin bilang "tidak boleh" pada adiknya karena ia tahu itu hanya akan membuat adiknya sedih. Lain kali, hanya itu jawaban tepat yang bisa ia berikan. Sepertinya Sakura mengerti, ia tahu jika kakaknya menjawab demikian maka artinya mereka tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya. Sakura menganguk dengan tersenyum, ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak membeli hal yang tidak mampu dibeli kakaknya. Ia mengerti bahwa kue-kue lucu itu sangatlah mahal dan tak mungkin mereka membelinya sekarang. Ia paham betul apa yang harus diprioritaskan dalam keluarga kecil mereka. Sasori dan Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mendorong troli yang masih kosong itu. Gaara belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih mengamati kue-kue itu dalam diam. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas sendu, merasa tak berdaya.

"Permisi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pramuniaga yang muncul tiba-tiba dan itu sukses membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Eh, tidak ada." Gaara pun segera berlalu mengejar kedua saudaranya yang sepertinya tak sadar bahwa Gaara tertinggal.

OoO

"Ah, gagal sudah rencana yang kubuat semalam suntuk!" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam memandang sahabatnya dengan mata onyxnya kesal.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, ah tinggal sedikit lagi!" Ia makin frustrasi. Sahabat berambut hitamnya pun akhirnya berbicara, kesal sejak tadi mendengar keluhan sahabat kuningnya. Ingin rasanya ia membekap pemuda tersebut.

"Lebih baik kalau Kau gagal, jadi Kau tak perlu dihajar oleh para wanita di onsen, Naruto!"

"Sasuke, aku hampir saja berhasil mengintip mereka Kau tahu? Kalau saja kakek-kakek itu tidak memergokiku." Timpal Naruto kesal.

"Lebih baik daripada para wanita yang Kau intip memergokimu. Tobatlah Kau, sobat!" Ujar Sasuke kesal dengan tingkah mesum sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sih enak bicara begitu! Iya ya, Kau kan fans wanitanya banyak. Ah, sebal kenapa aku harus jadi temanmu! Loh, bukannya itu Gaara ya?" Naruto langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya ketika dilihatnya Haruno bersaudara sedang berjalan sambil menenteng tas belanjaan. Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan langsung melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, sahabatnya di sekolah.

"Hai, Gaara! Wah, Kau habis belanja ya? Bukankah ini Sasori-san! Selamat siang!" Seru Naruto senang.

"Ya, seperti yang Kau lihat." Ujar Gaara singkat.

"Oh, kalian Naruto dan Sasuke kan? Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kalian dari mana?" Tanya Sasori pada kedua sahabat adik sulungnya itu. Sasori ingat, ketika Gaara masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA, pernah ia bertemu dengan kedua sahabat adiknya itu di sekolahnya saat Sasori mengantar surat izin Gaara. Sasori memang tidak terlalu ingat dengan Sasuke karena sifat pendingin dan tertutupnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya, tapi Naruto yang blak-blakan dan cerewet tentu mudah diingatnya. Apalagi melihat garis-garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya pada orang lain.

"Kami dari onsen, Naruto baru saja…" Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Naruto langsung membekap mulut pemuda itu sambil cengengesan.

"Ya, kami dari onsen untuk menenangkan diri. Oh, iya siapa gadis kecil ini?" Mata Naruto tertuju pada gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang digandeng Sasori. Sakura yang diperhatikan langsung bersembunyi di balik badan kakak sulungnya. Sepertinya dia malu.

"Itu Sakura, adikku. Dia baru kelas 3 SD." Jawab Gaara lagi-lagi singkat.

"Oh, begitu ya! Halo, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Aku ini teman sekelas kakak bermata pandamu itu. Kami juga bersahabat baik loh! Yang di sebelahku ini orang paling jelek dan tak tahu diri yang mungkin pernah kamu lihat, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sekelas dan sahabat kami juga." Mendengar celotehan Naruto, ingin rasanya Sasuke menendangnya jauh-jauh. Seenaknya mengatakan yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya. Sakura yang tadinya malu, sepertinya mulai terbuka karena sifat periang dan blak-blakan Naruto. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap Naruto dengan senang.

"Kamu cantik deh, namamu siapa? Beri tahu kakak cakep ini dong." Rayu Naruto sambil berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Sakura.

"Naruto…" Ucap Gaara dingin.

"Apa?" Jawabnya kesal, baru saja ia mau berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Jangan sampai adikku pun Kau rayu…" Sambung Gaara dengan nada yang lebih dingin dan mengancam tak lupa dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Naruto menelan ludah dan segera mundur, ia lalu cengengesan dengan polosnya. Melihatnya hanya membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Sahabat kuningnya yang mesum dan sahabat merahnya yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Gaara, jangan lupa tugas bagianmu segera Kau selesaikan. Kita akan mengumpulkannya minggu depan." Kata Sasuke. Gaara hanya menganguk dan merekapun berpisah.

"Gaara, apakah Naruto baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasori saat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Hn?"

"Aku khawatir kalau-kalau dia pedofil." Sambung Sasori sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Gaara hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya. Ia tahu sahabatnya yang cerewet itu memang menyukai wanita dan cenderung mesum di mata wanita, namun ia yakin bahwa Naruto masih normal.

OoO

Malam itu suasana di sekitar rumah keluarga Haruno begitu lenggang. Rumah mereka memang tidak terletak di tempat yang ramai, jadi cukup beruntunglah Sasori karena hanya pada malam hari ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya dengan tenang. Keluarga Haruno baru saja selesai makan malam. Seperti biasa Sasori memasak sedangkan Gaara dan Sakura tinggal makan. Namun mereka menyuci piring-piring kotor mereka sendiri sehingga Sasori tak terlalu repot.

"Sasori Niichan, apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori.

"Ya, Sakura masuk saja." Jawab Sasori. Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasori dan terlihatlah olehnya berbagai macam kertas bertebaran di kamar sempit kakaknya itu. Beberapa kertas yang bertebaran itu terdapat sketsa yang sepertinya tidak diselesaikan oleh Sasori. Dilihatnya pula Sasori sedang sibuk menggambar di kertas lain, ia begitu serius terlihat dari wajahnya yang ditekuk . Tidak ingin mengganggu kakaknya, Sakura duduk pelan-pelan di sampingnya dan menunggu sampai Sasori mengizinkannya berbicara. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sakura di balik badannya. Tapi ia tidak mau menunjukkannya langsung pada Sasori.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ano, sebenarnya…" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia beritahukan pada kakaknya. Namun dia ragu, apakah harus bilang atau tidak. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekali-sekali ia memandang wajah kakaknya lalu menunduk, begitulah dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, menunggu sampai Sakura berbicara lagi.

"Itu Niichan… aku ingin…" Kembali kata-kata Sakura terhenti. Sasori tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut pink adiknya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh adiknya. Setiap kali Sakura ingin meminta sesuatu, ia selalu sulit untuk mengungkapkannya karena Sakura tahu ia tidak ingin merepotkan kakaknya.

"Kalau ada yang Kau inginkan, katakan saja." Mendengar penuturan kakaknya membuat Sakura tersenyum. Ia bisa menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya ada harapan kalau kakaknya tidak akan menolak permintaannya ini. Ia lalu memperlihatkan benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik badannya. Sebuah tas jinjing yang sudah sobek di bagian depannya. Lubang sebesar kepalan tangan anak-anak menghiasi tas yang sudah sedikit kusam itu. Sasori melihatnya lalu menatap Sakura.

"Tas jinjingku sudah sobek, Niichan. Kalau aku taruh buku dan perlengkapan lain di dalamnya nanti bisa jatuh." Ujar Sakura sedih. Sasori menganguk dan mengambil tas itu dari tangan Sakura. Diperhatikannya lubang yang ada di tas tersebut.

"Lubangnya tidak terlalu parah, masih bisa ditambal. Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Sasori lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Dibukanya lemari itu dan diambilnya sebuah kotak besar yang ia simpan di dalam sana. Ketika dibuka, isinya adalah peralatan jahit. Ada sebuah bungkusan di dalam kotak tersebut. Sasori membuka bungkusan itu dan tampaklah sebuah bunga rajutan besar dari kain flanel. Ia ingat kalau dulu ibunya sangat suka menjahit dan membuat banyak hiasan dari kain flanel. Saat ini hanya bunga itu saja yang tersisa. Ia pun menutup lubang di tas Sakura dengan bunga itu dengan cara menjahitnya. Sakura memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya dengan seksama. Ia begitu kagum pada kakaknya, jarang-jarang ia melihat seorang laki-laki mengerjakan pekerjaan wanita seperti itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Sakura belum bisa menjahit. Ia menjadi malu pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Nah, sudah jadi! Tasmu kelihatan seperti baru, iya kan?" Seru Sasori senang setelah berhasil menutupi lubang tersebut dengan bunga flanel yang cantik. Sakura berseru riang melihat tasnya yang berubah menjadi lebih manis.

"Terima kasih Niichan! Tasku jadi manis sekali! Aku jadi tidak malu ke sekolah lagi." Seru Sakura riang, ia pun memeluk tas tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Syukurlah Kau senang Sakura. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa Niichan lakukan sekarang. Nanti kalau sudah punya uang, kita beli tas yang baru ya." Ujar Sasori pada adik bungsunya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasori dengan senyum indah yang ia miliki.

"Tidak perlu Niichan. Tas ini sangat bagus. Nanti Niichan ajarin aku menjahit ya." Mendengar pernyataan adiknya membuat Sasori terharu. Adiknya itu tahu kapan ia harus membeli sesuatu dan kapan tidak. Gadis kecil itu selalu bersyukur atas apa yang ia miliki. Sasori mengangukkan kepalanya sambil memberikan jempol pada Sakura tanda setuju. Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sasori sambil melompat-lompat riang. Bayangan gadis itu menghilang, tinggallah sebuah pintu kayu yang tertutup dengan rapat. Pemuda itu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Seuntai senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tadinya ditekuk . Sepertinya ia mendapatkan inspirasi baru untuk sketsanya.

"_Kaasan, Kau lihat? Dia sangat menyukai peninggalan kecilmu."_

OoO

"Tuan, permisi. Boleh saya masuk?"

"Ya, silakan. Apa ada yang Kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak Tuan, saya hanya ingin melapor."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!"

"Seperti perintah Tuan, saya telah mengintainya."

"Jadi?"

"Mereka masih tinggal di sana Tuan."

"Hmm… kerjamu bagus! Sekarang Kau boleh keluar, tapi ingat kerjamu belum selesai."

"Baik Tuan."

"Jadi anak-anak ingusan itu masih tinggal di tempat menjijikkan itu? Haha dasar bodoh! Ya, ya kita lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuat hidup mereka lebih berwarna. Mungkin saja mereka merindukan ayah mereka."

**To be continued**

* * *

Chapter 2 telah update! Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mereview, fav, atau pun memfollow fanfic ini. Saya senang bisa membuat Sasori, Gaara, dan Sakura terlihat sangat akrab di chapter 2 ini. Nantikan chapter 3 ya, tapi gak tahu bakal diupdate kapan :3


	3. Chapter 3 : A Mysterious Woman is Coming

_"Hmm… kerjamu bagus! Sekarang Kau boleh keluar, tapi ingat kerjamu belum selesai."_

_"Baik Tuan."_

_"Jadi anak-anak ingusan itu masih tinggal di tempat menjijikkan itu? Haha dasar bodoh! Ya, ya kita lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuat hidup mereka lebih berwarna. Mungkin saja mereka merindukan ayah mereka."_

**A Promise A Duty**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Gawat! Gawat! Ini sudah telat! Gaara dan Sakura pasti sedang menungguku di rumah!" Sasori berlari kencang melintasi rumah-rumah penduduk yang kini terang-benderang, mencoba mengalahkan gelapnya malam yang dingin. Lampu-lampu jalan menghiasi setiap sudut jalan dan gang yang dilewatinya. Kadang-kadang banyak laron yang beterbangan, berpesta di bawah lampu jalan.

"Sialan! Kenapa siGaara tidak belajar masak juga! Kalau begini kan aku tidak perlu repot!" Ia terus berlari sambil merutuki kenyataan yang sangat dibencinya, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa masak di keluarga kecil mereka.

Ia melirik arloji murahan yang melingkar manis di tangannya, "Ini sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya aku beli makanan saja di luar."

Beruntunglah dia karena di pinggir jalan yang dilewatinya ada sebuah kedai yang masih buka saat hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menerobos masuk, memecah hiruk-pikuk di dalam kedai yang notabene isinya adalah para pria dewasa yang sedang berpesta-pora.

"Paman, tolong berikan aku makanan apa saja yang masih ada untuk dibawa pulang!"

OoO

Sakura memandang keluar jendela. Matanya terus saja fokus memperhatikan jalanan di luar yang hanya diberi penerangan sebuah lampu jalan. Gadis kecil itu berusaha menahan kantuknya. Sesekali ia mencubiti pipinya dan memijat keningnya, berusaha agar matanya tetap terjaga. Gaara yang melihat adik kecilnya masih begadang pun menghampirinya.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam Sakura, Kau sebaiknya segera tidur."

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memelas sambil berkata, "Sebentar saja,_ Niichan_."

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia menunjuk ke kamar Sakura. Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun, Gaara sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Kau masih lapar? Tadi sudah kubuatkan mi instan kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku sedang menunggu Sasori _Nii_," jawab Sakura lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan dia pulang. Kau tidur saja."

"Aku merasa khawatir pada Sasori _Nii_, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan adiknya yang penuh dengan nada khawatir membuat Gaara mengerti akan perasaannya. Sebenarnya Gaara pun khawatir. Jarang-jarang kakaknya itu pulang sampai larut begini. Memang dia sering pulang malam, namun ini pertama kalinya ia pulang sangat telat, hampir tengah malam. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menguasainya, namun segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Gaara duduk di samping Sakura dan ikut memandang keluar jendela. Jalanan begitu sepi tanpa seorang pun yang lewat.

"Sasori sangat sibuk. Setelah pulang kuliah, ia langsung kerja _part time_. Mungkin di tempat kerjanya sedang ramai, makanya dia pulang telat," tukas Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Kerja _part time_ itu apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kerja sambilan yang bisa Kau lakukan sambil sekolah. Memang tidak seberat pekerjaan biasa, tapi uangnya cukup untuk membeli sesuatu," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga boleh kerja _part time_? Sehabis pulang sekolah aku selalu punya banyak waktu," seru Sakura riang. Matanya berbinar-binar memancarkan kebahagiaan. Pergi bekerja untuk membantu kakak-kakaknya adalah hal yang selalu diimpikannya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau masih kecil. Minimal harus menjadi murid SMA kalau kerja _part time_. Itu pun tidak semua sekolah mengizinkan."

Mendengar jawaban kakaknya membuat Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ternyata dia memang masih terlalu kecil untuk bekerja. Melihat tingkah adiknya, membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya.

"Kalau Kau masih khawatir pada Sasori, kita tunggu berdua saja di sini. Tapi Kau harus berjanji besok tidak boleh telat bangun."

"Oke, _Niichan_!"

OoO

"Dasar kakek tua kurang ajar! Seenaknya memanggilku bocah! Aku ini sudah dewasa! Awas saja, besok-besok aku tidak mau beli di sana lagi. Menginjakkan kaki di sana saja tidak akan kulakukan!" Sasori berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Hampir saja dia menonjok pria yang menjaga kedai itu gara-gara perkataannya yang cukup menyinggung perasaan Sasori. Apalagi para pria tua lain yang sedang mabuk di sana membuat suasana semakin memanas. Ia memandang plastik makanan yang ia pegang. Sungguh rasanya ingin ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah kalau bukan karena bayangan kedua adiknya yang terus menghantuinya.

Ia terus berjalan melewati gang-gang sempit yang gelap. Sesekali suara gonggongan anjing dan jeritan kucing terdengar cukup menakutkan. Tapi pria berambut merah yang sedang berjalan itu tak menggubrisnya sedikit pun. Hal seperti itu tidak cukup berbahaya baginya. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang terus menguntitnya dari belakang. Orang itu mengawasi Sasori sambil sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia berjalan sambil menjaga jarak agar pria itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasori berhenti, membuat sipenguntit tersentak kaget. Ia langsung kelabakan mencari tempat persembunyian sebelum akhirnya Sasori menoleh ke belakang.

"_Rasanya aneh," _batin Sasori. Ia memegang tengkuknya, sedikit merinding. Bukan karena suara gonggongan anjing atau jeritan kucing, tapi seperti ada hawa aneh di sekitarnya.

"Masa bodoh!" Sasori kembali berjalan. Orang yang sedari tadi menguntitnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Ia menunggu sampai Sasori berjalan sedikit lebih jauh agar pria itu tak menyadari kehadirannya yang hampir saja tertangkap basah. Setelah yakin, ia kembali membuntuti Sasori.

Sasori berbelok dan kini ia berada di tempat yang jauh lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya. Bahkan penerangannya pun tidak seberapa. Sang penguntit memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasori. Matanya awas mengatasi sekitar, kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasori memasuki sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir jalan. Terdengar suara seruan seorang anak perempuan dari rumah itu begitu Sasori masuk. Suara riang dan rindu yang sepertinya berasal dari mulut seorang gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Sang penguntit tersenyum puas. Ini saatnya dia beraksi. Didekatinya pintu itu sambil mengendap-endap. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan akibat rasa sakit yang menjalar di kakinya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ia menahannya saat mengikuti Sasori. Karena kalau dia berjalan terlalu pelan, ia takut bayangan pria itu menghilang. Ia berhenti sebentar saat berada di depan pintu, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sedetik kemudian, suara bel pun berbunyi.

TING TONG

Gaara dan Sasori terkejut mendengar suara bel tersebut. Mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan heran, siapakah gerangan yang datang tengah malam begini? Suara bel itu terus berbunyi, menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakannya.

"Siapa Sasori?" tanya Gaara.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Sasori sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

TING TONG

Lagi-lagi bel itu berbunyi membuat Gaara dan Sasori semakin awas. Sasori memberi kode pada Gaara untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai alat pukul untuk berjaga-jaga. Gaara pun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kakaknya. Sedangkan Sasori berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Ia berusaha menerka siapakah orang di balik pintu tersebut. Namun, sayang sekali hal itu sulit dilakukan. Ia merutuki pintu rumahnya yang tidak memiliki lubang kecil untuk mengintip keluar. Ketika dilihatnya Gaara sudah muncul di belakangnya sambil membawa penggorengan, Sasori mendengus kesal dan berbicara dalam hati, _"Memangnya tidak ada benda berat lainnya yang bisa Kau ambil, dasar bodoh!"_

TING TONG

"Baiklah Gaara, aku akan membuka pintu ini. Setelah terbuka, langsung saja Kau pukul orang itu dengan penggorengan yang Kau bawa," perintah Sasori sambil berbisik.

"Kau yakin? Langsung dipukul? Tidak melihat dulu siapa yang datang?" tanya Gaara ragu.

"Sudah sejak di jalan tadi aku merasakan hawa aneh, sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku. Pokoknya Kau lakukan saja!" Mendengar perintah kakaknya yang terdengar mutlak membuat Gaara hanya bisa menganguk dan memperkencang pegangannya pada penggorengan tersebut.

"Baiklah, ini dia…" Sasori membuka pintu perlahan. Sekilas ia bisa melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di baliknya, sampai akhirnya Gaara melaksanakan perintah Sasori,

BRUUKKK!

Sedetik kemudian, orang itu jatuh pingsan di depan kakak beradik tersebut. Sasori dan Gaara tertegun melihat sosok yang jatuh tersungkur itu. Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam cukup lama berusaha menjernihkan pikiran mereka yang bercampur-aduk. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis mereka, dan mereka hanya saling pandang sampai akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara,

"Sasori, itu… seorang wanita… si… siapa dia?" Sasori hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya. Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa ia datang ke rumah kecil mereka tengah malam begini?

"Sepertinya keadaan semakin bertambah runyam…" tukas Gaara.

"Kau yang membuat dia pingsan, bodoh!" bentak Sasori.

Gaara mendelik mendengarnya, bukankah kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk langsung memukul orang itu begitu pintu dibuka?

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintahmu!" balas Gaara dingin. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar kalau-kalau Sakura muncul dari kamarnya.

Sasori memutuskan untuk diam. Ia hanya menatap seorang wanita yang kini tersungkur di depan mereka. Seorang wanita misterius dengan rambut aneh yang dikuncir empat.

OoO

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari ruang seorang pria yang sedari tadi sedang berdiri menghadap jendela, melihat bulan yang bertengger digelapnya malam. Pria tersebut menyuruh sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Apa ada yang ingin Kau laporkan?" tanya pria sang pemilik ruangan.

"Ya, Tuan. Seperti perintah Anda, kami sudah mengirim seseorang untuk menguntit dan mengawasi mereka," jawab seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Bagus, Baki! Apa ada kabar dari orang itu?"

"Sampai saat ini belum ada, Tuan. Orang itu baru saja menguntitnya. Sepertinya ia harus mengumpulkan banyak berita dulu sebelum disampaikan pada Tuan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, segera beritahu aku jika ada perkembangan."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Pria yang dipanggil Baki itu pun menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan besar Tuannya. Setelah tak terdengar langkah kaki, pria sang pemilik ruangan berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja kerja yang membelakangi jendela besar di ruangan itu. Dibukanya sebuah laci dan diambilnya sebuah perekam suara. Ia tersenyum sinis sambil memencet tombol _play_,

"_Rasa, Kau dengarkan aku baik-baik! Jangan pernah Kau ganggu apalagi Kau sentuh anak-anakku! Mungkin setelah Kau dengar rekaman ini, aku sudah mati. Tapi ingatlah, kutukanku tidak akan pernah padam untukmu. Kutukanku akan selalu menyertaimu! Di sisi lain, aku akan selalu melindungi mereka bahkan dari akhirat sekalipun! Ragaku memang sudah hancur, tapi jiwaku untuk anak-anakku akan selalu kekal! Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka hancur di tanganmu! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Terkutuklah Kau, Sabaku Rasa!"_

CTIK!

Pria tersebut tertawa keras setelah mendengar rekaman yang sudah diputarnya berkali-kali tanpa jenuh. Ia lempar begitu saja perekam suara tersebut ke atas meja sambil terus tertawa.

"Karura bodoh, Kau pikir Kau bisa mengancamku dengan rekaman tak berguna seperti itu? Daripada pusing memikirkan mereka, akan lebih baik kalau Kau menikmati surgamu di duniamu yang baru. Kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, Karura. Akulah yang akan menentukan nasib anak-anak itu. Kau mungkin lupa kalau aku adalah ayah mereka, Haruno Karura."

Suara tawa kembali terdengar dari ruangan besar yang hanya diterangi oleh rembulan yang terus bersinar terang selama langit masih mempertahankan gelapnya. Entah tawa kemenangan atau apa, yang jelas tawa itu akan menjadi sebuah ancaman besar bagi keluarga kecil yang dinaungi oleh seseorang yang sudah mengingkat janji dengan ibunya.

OoO

Seberkas cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk melalui jendela seperti memberi harapan baru bagi kamar usang yang berada di kediaman Haruno. Dari luar terdengar cicitan burung-burung menyambut datangnya mentari yang memberi penghidupan bagi mereka. Seorang wanita menggeliyat di balik_ futon_ yang semalam menemani tidurnya. Ia bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Ia memegang kepalanya sambil mengeluh menahan rasa sakit.

"Aww… rasanya kepalaku pusing…"

Ia mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh tertidur. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Ruangan itu sudah usang seperti tak terawat, bahkan tak ada apa pun di situ kecuali dirinya dan sebuah _futon_ yang tadi menjadi penghangat dirinya.

"_Apa sekarang aku berada di rumah keluarga Haruno?" _tanyanya dalam hati. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam yang cukup sulit baginya karena rasa pusing yang masih menguasai kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia ingat bahwa ia sedang membuntuti seseorang, mengetuk sebuah pintu, dan…

"Jangan-jangan!" Wanita itu tersentak kaget ketika mulai mengingat semuanya. Ya, ia ingat apa yang terjadi setelah orang yang dibuntutinya itu membuka pintu. Ia sempat melihat wajah mereka sampai akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap gulita dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tersenyum kecut, tahulah ia bahwa semalam salah satu dari mereka memukul kepalanya dengan sesuatu sampai-sampai rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Keluarga Haruno ternyata cukup tangguh juga.

"_Karura, anak-anakmu benar-benar hebat."_

"Permisi." Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut _pink_. Wanita itu hanya memandangnya dalam diam, ia tahu siapa gadis kecil itu. Melihat wanita misterius itu telah terbangun membuat sigadis kecil bersorak riang lalu segera berlari meninggalkannya sambil berteriak, "_Niichan_! Kakak itu sudah sadar!"

"Apa? Jadi dia sudah sadar?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang menarik-narik bajunya. Ia sedikit kewalahan dengan tingkah Sakura karena ia sedang memasak sarapan pagi sekarang.

"Iya, kakak cantik itu sudah sadar! Ayo kita lihat dia!" pinta Sakura senang.

"Aku sedang memasak, kalau kutinggal nanti bisa gosong. Kau ajak Gaara saja ya," ucap Sasori kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sakura cemberut dan berlari menghampiri kakak keduanya.

"Gaara _Nii_, kakak itu sudah sadar! Ayo kita melihatnya!" bujuk Sakura kali ini pada Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Bukannya menjawab, Gaara hanya menoleh ke arah Sasori. Sasori yang merasa diperhatikan ikut menoleh ke arah Gaara. Ia memberi kode pada adik keduanya itu untuk memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Gaara mendengus kesal dan akhirnya ikut dengan Sakura yang berlari dengan riang menuju ruangan tempat wanita itu berada.

"Kakak, syukurlah Kau sudah sadar! Bagaimana rasanya? Kata Sasori _Nii_, semalam Kau pingsan di depan rumah kami," seru Sakura saat menghampiri wanita yang masih duduk di atas futonnya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Sakura. Ia ingin membalas namun tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali terasa sakit membuat suaranya terhenti di tenggorokan.

"Sakit ya? Kakak tunggu saja, aku ambilkan air putih dulu ya!" Sakura meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Gaara dengan wanita misterius yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu. Gaara hanya memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan intens, ia masih ragu dengan wanita itu. Rasanya wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat mencurigakan. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, membuat siwanita mengerti dan segera berbicara lirih menahan sakit,

"Kau yang sudah memukulku semalam ya?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan di depan rumah kami semalam?" tanya Gaara penuh curiga.

"Kau seharusnya tahu, memukul wanita itu tidak baik."

"Aku tanya apa yang Kau lakukan…" Gaara tidak menggubris perkataan wanita itu dan kembali bertanya dengan tidak suka. Melihat tingkah Gaara membuat wanita itu mendengus kesal, lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya mencari penginapan. Semalam aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Suasana begitu sepi, tapi ketika kulihat seseorang masuk ke rumah ini kupikir tidak masalah kalau aku minta menginap di sini semalam saja. Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana," jelasnya sambil masih tersenyum. Gaara tidak menanggapi, ia hanya menatapnya dengan curiga. Tidak puas dengan alasan wanita itu.

"Yah, kupikir tidak sopan kalau aku berbicara tanpa memberi tahu namaku. Namaku adalah Temari, salam kenal." Tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari Gaara, ia masih terus menatap wanita bernama Temari itu dengan tatapan yang mungkin akan membuat orang lain merasa takut atau tidak enak. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Temari.

"Ini dia minumannya! Ayo diminum kakak cantik!" Sakura datang sambil membawa segelas air putih di tangannya. Temari tersenyum dan mengambil air itu lalu meminumnya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena kini kerongkongannya yang kering kembali segar. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura yang sukses membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang.

"Siapa namamu gadis manis?" tanya Temari.

"Haruno Sakura! Panggil saja Sakura!" jawab Sakura senang.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, nama kakak Temari."

"Salam kenal Kak Temari! Apa boleh aku panggil Temari _Nee_?"

"Tentu saja boleh!"

Kini Sakura dan Temari asyik mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Sakura terlihat sangat senang. Gaara tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"_Mungkin Kau bisa mengelabui Sakura, tapi tidak bagiku."_

OoO

"Sasori, Kau serius? Akan membiarkan wanita itu tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu?" tanya Gaara tak percaya saat kakak sulungnya itu sedang menyapu halaman rumah mereka yang sempit.

"Iya," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Tapi kenapa?" Gaara masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Apa boleh buat Gaara, Sakura yang memaksaku. Dia bilang dia sangat menyukai Temari dan ingin dia tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu. Sepertinya dia memang tidak punya tempat tinggal. Lagian kita harus meminta maaf padanya karena sudah memukulnya begitu saja," jelas Sasori sambil masih menyapu.

"Kau baru saja membawa orang asing ke rumah, Sasori!" tegur Gaara dingin.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Nanti saja kita pikirkan lagi. Sebaiknya Kau segera pergi ke sekolah bersama Sakura, sebentar lagi aku juga harus kuliah,"

"Dan rumah ini akan kosong…"

Sasori menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bertanya. Gaara mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah dan mereka berjalan menuju sekolah masing-masing.

"Huh, daunnya semakin banyak saja!" Sasori melempar sapunya dengan kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang memandang halaman sempit mereka yang bertabur daun-daun kering.

"Sepertinya Kau lelah ya? Kau mau pergi kuliah kan?" Tiba-tiba Temari muncul. Ia memandang daun-daun yang berserakan itu sambil tersenyum. Sasori menganguk, "Ya begitulah."

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya," tawar Temari.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Tenang saja, kepalaku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Aku bahkan bisa berjalan-jalan. Lagian aku menumpang di sini, aku tidak boleh duduk saja."

Sasori tersenyum senang, ah memang menyenangkan jika ada perempuan di rumah. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak termasuk, namun yang Sasori maksud adalah perempuan yang sudah bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Lumayan kan mengurangi beban Sasori. Apalagi Gaara dianggap tidak becus oleh Sasori jika mengurusi masalah rumah tangga termasuk mengatur keuangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Tolong ya…" Sasori pun masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Temari sendirian. Temari hanya tersenyum dan segera mengambil sapu yang tadi dilempar Sasori dan mulai membersihkan daun-daun itu.

"Huft… memang sebenarnya aneh membiarkan wanita asing begitu saja. Tapi kurasa wanita itu wanita baik-baik. Hmmm… ah, sudahlah! Nanti saja kupikirkan! Aku harus bersiap-siap kuliah, kalau sampai telat pasti Deidara akan mulai menyerocos lagi."

Temari masih sibuk menyapu, sesekali ia melihat ke dalam rumah kalau-kalau Sasori muncul. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan yang dapat membuatnya dicurigai. Mungkin Gaara sudah terlanjur mencurigainya, namun sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan Sakura dan Sasori. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ di saku Temari berbunyi. Ia buru-buru mengangkatnya sambil sesekali melihat ke dalam rumah.

"Ya, ini Temari. Ada apa?"

OoO

"Bagaimana? Apa Kau sudah membuntuti mereka?"

"Ya, aku sudah mulai membuntuti mereka."

"Berita apa yang bisa Kau berikan padaku?"

"Sampai saat ini belum ada. Aku tidak bisa bertindak terburu-buru, aku tidak mau dicurigai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika ada kesempatan segera beritahu aku."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu akan kututup pembicaraan telpon ini."

"Sebelum Kau tutup, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Tuan Rasa?"

"Apa itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan Kau lakukan setelah aku membuntuti dan mengawasi mereka?"

"Tentu saja apa pun itu bukan urusanmu. Tugasmu hanya mengawasi mereka. Perkara apa yang akan aku lakukan setelahnya adalah urusanku."

"Baiklah, maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah, Tuan Rasa. Sampai jumpa lagi."

TUUTTT…

Pembicaraan di telpon itu pun berakhir. Rasa meletakkan _handphone_ yang tadi dipakainya di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Ia memandang keluar jendela sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kita lihat, akan sejauh mana anak-anakmu bertahan, Karura. Sebentar lagi aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku yang luar biasa. Teruslah Kau mengutukku dari alammu kalau bisa. Aku pun memiliki kuasa atas anak-anak itu. Apa pun yang akan kulakukan, Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya, Nyonya Karura." Tawa pun menggelegar di ruangan besar itu.

"Tuan, saya membawakan minuman ke ruangan Anda." Tiba-tiba suara seorang pria terdengar dari balik pintu. Tuannya yang bernama Rasa itu pun menyuruh sang pemilik suara untuk masuk. Muncullah seorang pria sambil membawa nampan yang berisi cangkir dan teko teh. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja dan mulai menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir mewah dengan ukiran antik.

"Tuan, sepertinya orang itu baru saja menyusun rencana untuk mengawasi anak-anak itu," ucap Baki sang pelayan sambil meletakkan cangkir yang telah berisi teh di hadapan tuannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu memang bukan pekerjaan mudah. Sasori memang terlihat bodoh, tapi Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sedangkan Gaara, dia terlalu awas dengan keadaan sekitar," tukas Rasa sambil mengambil cangkir itu dan menyeduhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis kecil berambut _pink_ itu?" tanya Baki.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Rasa. Timbul seuntai senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Tapi kita tetap harus waspada, Tuan. Anda pasti tahu bahwa Nyonya Karura tak pernah main-main. Jika Ia mengancam Tuan, berarti memang ada yang telah dipersiapkannya kalau-kalau Ia sudah tak bisa melindungi mereka lagi," Rasa hanya membalas peringatan Baki dengan senyum licik yang ia miliki, kemudian kembali menyeruput tehnya.

OoO

"Huh, sial!" Gaara mengeluh ketika tahu bahwa sesuatu yang penting tidak ada di dalam ranselnya. Ia mengacak-acak isinya namun tak ketemu juga.

"Ada apa, _Niichan_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Buku catatan Sasuke ketinggalan," Gaara pun segera berlari kembali ke rumahnya dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang terbengong-bengong sendirian. Sakura yang panik ditinggal begitu saja hanya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia ingin menyusul kakaknya, namun entah mengapa kakiknya tidak mau bergerak sedikit pun.

"Halo, bukankah itu Sakura?" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis seumurannya muncul. Di belakangnya mengekor dua gadis kecil lain yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Melihat kehadiran mereka hanya membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Sekolah kita kan sama, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bareng?" tawar gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Ino.

"Benar, kita pergi sama-sama yuk!" seru Tenten yang langsung mengapit lengan Sakura.

"Ki… kita pergi bareng, itu bagus," timpal Hinata yang tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"A… aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga, membuat Tenten hampir saja terjatuh karena apitan lengannya dilepas begitu saja oleh Sakura.

"Aduh, sialan Kau Sakura! Hampir saja aku jatuh!" jerit Tenten kesal. Hinata langsung menghampirinya untuk membantunya, namun langsung ditepis oleh Tenten.

"Hei, kalian lihat tas jinjing yang dibawa Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil memandang Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Tas butut itu?" Bukannya mengiyakan, Tenten malah balik bertanya.

"Tas butut? Bu… bukannya itu baru? Aku gak pernah lihat Sakura pakai tas dengan hiasan bunga begitu…" balas Hinata.

"Hinata, Kau bodoh ya! Jelas-jelas itu tas butut yang biasa Ia pakai! Bunga itu cuma hiasan tambahan saja! Pasti dia menyuruh kakaknya untuk memberi hiasan pada tasnya agar kelihatan baru. Ckckck… miskin banget sih Dia!" jelas Ino menggebu-gebu. Tenten dan Hinata hanya ber"oh" ria.

"Aku jadi punya rencana bagus nih, hehehe…"

OoO

TAP! TAP!

Gaara berlari menuju rumahnya, sesekali ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya, berharap tidak banyak waktu yang Ia buang. Apalagi Ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di jalan, tapi ah Sakura pasti tahu jalan menuju sekolahnya. Yang paling membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar adalah buku catatan sahabatnya yang selalu menjaga imej itu. Hari ini Ia harus mengembalikannya kalau Ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke kelabakan karena tak sempat mempelajari buku catatannya sendiri semalam. Padahal hari ini ada ujian. Gaara merutuki dirinya yang pelupa, entah Sasuke akan marah padanya atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa jenius di kelasnya, jadi Gaara pikir mungkin tak apa-apa. Lagian Naruto juga sering lupa mengembalikan catatan Sasuke tepat waktu. Malah lebih parah, Ia pernah menghilangkannya beberapa kali.

Akhirnya sampai juga Gaara di depan rumah mereka. Saat hendak masuk, Gaara sempat melihat Temari di halaman rumah. Wanita itu sedang memencet-mencet tombol _handphone_ yang Ia pegang. Saat menyadari kehadiran Gaara, Ia langsung buru-buru menyimpan kembali _handphone_ itu ke sakunya.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan, Gaara?" tanya Temari berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Hn…" Hanya itu balasan Gaara, pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Cih, hampir saja…" gumam Temari lirih, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah, Gaara mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya mencari buku catatan Sasuke. Saat masuk, Ia tidak berpapasan dengan kakaknya itu berarti Sasori sudah pergi kuliah. Gaara masih tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Sasori meninggalkan wanita asing itu begitu saja di rumah dengan tenang. Ia terus saja merutuki kakaknya yang dianggapnya bodoh itu sambil masih mengobrak-abrik mejanya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Ia langsung keluar dari rumah dengan terburu-buru. Ia melirik Temari yang sedang menyapu lalu melengos begitu saja.

"Hati-hati di jalan Gaara," Temari memandang pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tersenyum. Namun, Gaara tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya.

"_Wanita penjilat…"_

**To be continued**

* * *

Akhirnya update juga mumpung masih bisa internetan :'D Maaf kalau lama.

Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mereview fanfic amatiran saya. Senang kalau ada yang baca, lebih senang kalau ada yang mau baca plus review *halah*

Baiklah, mau sedikit menanggapi review readers sekalian...

**Apa di sini akan ada romancenya? **Ada gak ya? Awalnya bikin ini mau murni cerita kakak adik keluarga semacamnya gitu, tapi entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bahkan author belum tahu.

**Sebenarnya masalahnya apa? Siapa ayah mereka bertiga? Ibunya di mana? **Untuk masalah sesungguhnya kenapa bisa begitu akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita dan update chapter. Untuk masalah ayah dan ibu mungkin sudah sedikit terjawab di chapter ini.

**Aku suka penempatan karakternya walau OOC. Untuk chapter depan mungkin lebih berkembang lagi mendekati konflik. **Terima kasih :D Senang membaca review positif darimu. Syukurlah karakternya bisa cocok sama kamu walau OOC, saya memang suka bikin orang OOC *untuk keperluan cerita saja*. Nah, apakah di chapter ini konfliknya sudah mulai berkembang?

Baiklah sekian, silakan review lagi kalau punya waktu. Saya akan memikirkan chapter selanjutnya :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Lady Sakura

_ Gaara masih tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Sasori meninggalkan wanita asing itu begitu saja di rumah dengan tenang. Ia terus saja merutuki kakaknya yang dianggapnya bodoh itu sambil masih mengobrak-abrik mejanya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Ia langsung keluar dari rumah dengan terburu-buru. Ia melirik Temari yang sedang menyapu lalu melengos begitu saja._

_"Hati-hati di jalan Gaara," Temari memandang pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tersenyum. Namun, Gaara tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya._

_"Wanita penjilat…"_

**A Promise A Duty**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

"Sasori, sini!" Deidara melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasori yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan. Tobi yang berada di samping Deidara pun ikut melambaikan tangannya dengan girang sambil berteriak, "_Senpai! Senpai!_."

"Huft… huft… maaf, apakah aku telat?" tanya Sasori sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia telah berlari dari rumah sampai kampus, rasanya jantungnya ingin copot saja karena terlalu kencang berdetak.

"Hmmm… satu menit lagi Kau akan terlambat, hebat un!" jawab Deidara. Tobi hanya bertepuk tangan girang sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tak heran mereka melihat tingkah teman yang merupakan _junior_ mereka yang satu itu.

"Kau pasti harus mengurusi rumah dulu kan, Sasori?" Konan menghampiri mereka lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori.

"Yah, sedikit. Ada seseorang yang membantuku di rumah," Sasori duduk di kursi sambil meluruskan kaki-kakinya yang pegal. Teman-temannya saling pandang, jarang-jarang ada orang lain yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah Sasori selain dirinya sendiri.

"Yang jelas bukan Gaara! Aku jamin itu!" Hidan, seorang pemuda berambut putih yang duduk di depan Sasori memberikan pendapatnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menganguk. Mereka semua tahu benar mengenai keluarga kecil Sasori, baik mengenai Gaara maupun Sakura. Mereka tahu Gaara tak bisa diandalkan dalam mengurus rumah tangga, kecuali masalah keuangan yang pengaturannya sangat diacungkan jempol oleh Kakuzu, teman Sasori yang memang pedit seperti Gaara. Sakura hanya murid SD yang belum bisa melakukan banyak hal berat, apalagi setiap pagi dia harus berangkat sekolah tepat waktu, tak mungkin dia punya waktu untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Lalu siapa un?" Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasori penasaran, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya kesal.

"Seorang wanita… hmm… bisa dibilang tamu…"

"APAA?!" Sontak seluruh teman Sasori yang sedang berkumpul berteriak kaget. Mereka yang tadinya agak berpencar mulai mengelilingi Sasori dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan dan komentar keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Tamu _Senpai_? Kenapa? Tamu adalah raja! _Senpai_ bukan anak baik!"

"Dewa Jashin akan menghukummu!"

"Kau tidak tahu sopan-santun, un!"

"Seorang tamu apalagi wanita, kenapa Kau lakukan itu Sasori?"

"Sepertinya Kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami Sasori,"

"Hn…"

"Kau tidak membayarnya kan Sasori?"

"CUKUP!" Seketika suasana menjadi hening, semua teman Sasori yang sedang mengelilingnya terdiam. Namun, terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka bahwa sebuah pertanyaan besar sedang menari-nari dalam pikiran mereka. Sasori memandang mereka satu-persatu. Tobi, Hidan, Deidara, Konan, Itachi, Pein, dan Kakuzu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya pelan. Jujur, Ia masih lelah setelah berlari tadi. Kenapa mereka malah menjejalinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti ini. Ia pun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya,

"Dia pembantuku!" Hanya itu jawaban Sasori yang sekali lagi sukses membuat teman-temannya tercengang. Alhasil berbagai macam pertanyaan kembali disemprot kepada Sasori.

"_Senpai_ punya pembantu?"

"Serius? Oh, Dewa Jashin!"

"Kau hebat, un!"

"Tadi Kau bilang tamu!"

"Pembantu ya?"

"Hn…"

"Pembantu? Berarti Kau membayarnya! Kau ini sudah tahu kehidupan keluargamu serba kekurangan malah menyewa pembantu! Adikmu Gaara pasti sudah miring otaknya karena membiarkanmu menyewa pembantu! Apalagi pembantu zaman sekarang tidak mudah dipercaya! Bisa saja saat Kau pergi Ia akan mencuri uangmu di dalam lemari!"

Sasori hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Sungguh teman-temannya itu luar biasa menyebalkannya. Sasori merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus mengatakannya pada mereka. Apalagi Sasori sadar kalau dia baru saja berbohong mengenai pembantu, dia berharap jawaban itu akan membuat mereka tenang. Tak disangka justru pernyataan itu membuat suasana semakin heboh. Tentu saja, keluarga yang selalu berpikir bagaimana agar bisa makan nanti menyewa seorang pembantu? Pernyataan dan kebohongan paling bodoh yang pernah dilontarkan Sasori.

"Halo, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Ramai sekali di sini," Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut putih datang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyapa orang-orang yang ada. Sedangkan tangan kirinya Ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sasori dan teman-temannya menatap kedatangan pria tersebut. Pria itu terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari mereka. Matanya sayu, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Ia tidak mengenali pria tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi _Sensei_!" Seru Konan. Yang lain pun juga menyapa pria tersebut.

"Kakashi _Sensei_?" Tanya Sasori pada Deidara. Kenapa hanya dia yang tak mengenalnya?

"Jadi Kau belum tahu, un? Pria itu dosen baru yang akan mengajar di fakultas seni. Masak Kau tidak tahu, un? Kau kan juga kuliah di fakultas yang sama denganku! Yang lain saja kenal dia walaupun tidak belajar di fakultas seni, un!" Jawab Deidara tak percaya dengan pertanyaan teman berambut merahnya itu.

"Eh, begitu ya? Kenapa dia bisa begitu terkenal bahkan teman-teman kita yang lain mengenalnya walaupun tidak kuliah seni?"

"Kau lihat saja orangnya! Kata para gadis dia tampan un! Ekspresinya juga gak bersemangat gitu! Semua orang pasti akan langsung menghafalnya, un!"

Sasori hanya mengangukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan Deidara. Ternyata karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan urusan keluarganya, Sasori jadi sedikit cuek dengan keadaan di kampusnya sehingga ada dosen baru dia tidak tahu. Kakashi melirik Sasori, lalu Ia berbicara,

"Apakah Kau Haruno Sasori? Aku tahu mengenaimu karena nilaimu termasuk yang paling tinggi di antara teman-temanmu yang lain. Aku senang berbicara dengan mahasiswa yang tekun seperti dirimu. Mungkin aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai asistenku?"

Semua terkejut dan langsung menatap Sasori. Sasori hanya melongo tak percaya, baru saja dia bertemu pria itu sudah diberikan kepercayaan yang luar biasa? Rasanya dunia seperti sedang berputar.

"Eh, a… apa Anda yakin, _Sensei_?" tanya Sasori tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, mungkin setelah ini kita mulai bisa mengobrol,"jawab Kakashi.

"Wah, wah… Sasori benar-benar beruntung! Syukurlah dia dapat pembantu. Sepertinya Ia akan lebih bekerja keras di kampus," bisik Hidan pada Itachi.

"Ya, dia memang cukup berbakat. Bagaimana menurutmu, Deidara?" tanya Itachi pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Huh, siapa peduli un!" Deidara memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat ekspresi cemburu yang muncul dari wajahnya. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa Deidara selalu menganggap Sasori sebagai rival sejatinya dan selalu berdebat mengenai seni terhebat. Hal yang sering membuat teman-temannya yang lain hanya memijat kening mereka, pusing.

OoO

Temari mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang ada di rumah kediaman Haruno. Ia mengobrak-abrik setiap sudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang diperlukannya. Namun, tak banyak yang Ia dapatkan. Wanita itu hanya mendengus kesal. Ia rapikan kembali seperti semula agar tak ada yang tahu hasil pekerjaannya barusan. Ia juga membuka lemari pakaian Sasori, namun lagi-lagi wajahnya berubah masam.

"Di sini juga gak ada apa-apa!" Temari menutup pintu lemari itu. Ia menghampiri kasur Sasori dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal karena dari tadi sibuk mencari sesuatu di rumah itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan pria itu? Keluarga Haruno? Kalau begini kan aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk kuanalisa! Aaahhh…" Temari mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan misiku? Bagaimana cara aku mendekati mereka sehingga membuat mereka mau berbicara mengenai banyak hal padaku? Apalagi Gaara, aku bisa merasakan dia mengintimidasiku dari belakang. Padahal aku sudah berjanji,"

Wanita berambut pirang itu merogoh sakunya. Sebuah _handphone_ kini telah dipegangnya. Ia amati layar benda itu dengan seksama, memencet-mencet keypadnya. Sesaat kemudian Ia tersenyum menatapi layar _handphone_ itu.

"Yah, memang tidak mudah. Tapi pasti bisa, aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku."

OoO

"Halo?" Suara di ujung telpon terdengar dari _handphone_ yang sedang digunakan oleh Rasa. Ia sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya pria paruh baya itu pada seseorang yang sedang ditelponnya.

"Hanya mengerjakan tugasku seperti perintahmu. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu mengenai rencanaku sebelumnya. Aku akan melaksanakannya hari ini juga."

"Benarkah? Mengenai Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengutus orang yang tepat untuk hal itu. Sementara Kau pikirkan saja Sasori dan Gaara."

"Hmmm… ya, baiklah. Memangnya apa yang akan Kau lakukan pada gadis kecil itu?"

"Yah, Kau lihat saja nanti. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Baiklah Tuan!"

Rasa menutup pembicaraa telpon tersebut. Seulas senyum licik muncul di wajahnya. Ia menatap bidak-bidak catur yang ada di mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah bidak dan menjalankannya di papan hitam putih itu. Ia memiliki insting bahwa kemenangan sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke tangannya. Ia akan memenangkan permainan ini.

"Pada akhirnya, ratu tetap akan kalah dari sang raja."

OoO

"Sakura! Sini deh!" Ino memanggil Sakura yang sedang duduk melamun menghadap ke jendela. Gadis merah muda itu memandangnya dengan heran. Untuk apa Ino memanggil dirinya? Apakah dia akan dikerjai lagi?

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo sini!" Ino tampak tak sabar melihat Sakura yang masih saja duduk di kursinya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ino dengan wajah takut.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Aku mau ngobrol denganmu sebentar."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan penuturan Ino. Ingin mengobrol dengannya? Tumben sekali. Hampir tak pernah Ino mau mengobrol dengannya. Biasanya Ia malah mengolok-olok Sakura dan mentertawainya. Ada apakah gerangan?

"Kau ingin ngobrol apa?" Sakura terlihat antusias. Ia berpikir mungkin inilah saat yang bagus untuk dekat dengan Ino sehingga Ia tak perlu diolok-olok lagi.

"Kemarin aku nonton _dorama_ bagus di TV! Apa Kau juga nonton?"

"_Dorama_? Hmmm… aku jarang nonton TV. Kemarin aku juga tidak menyetelnya, memangnya ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Bagus sekali! Sayang, kenapa Kau tidak nonton? _Dorama_ itu sedang populer di kalangan anak-anak perempuan!" Seru Ino dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Tapi ada hal lain yang dilakukan Ino yang sepertinya tak disadari oleh Sakura. Sesekali gadis pirang tersebut melirik ke belakang Sakura, di sana sudah ada Tenten dan Hinata yang mengendap-endap ke meja Sakura. Mereka sedang mengambil tas jinjing Sakura yang digantungnya di samping mejanya. Ino tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oh, iya Sakura! Kusarankan sore ini sebaiknya Kau nonton! Besok anak-anak perempuan di kelas ini akan membahasnya bersama. Seru banget deh! Kamu gak bakalan nyambung kalau gak ikut nonton!"

"Baiklah, aku akan nonton! Aku juga ingin bisa mengobrol dengan yang lainnya!" Seru Sakura girang. Senyum lebar merekah dari wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengobrol dan berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Inilah saat yang bagus untuk bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Menjadi bagian dari kelas yang sesungguhnya. Ia akan lakukan apa saja, bahkan jika hanya menonton_ dorama_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau pergi ke halaman belakang dulu ya! Daaahhh!" Ino melambaikan tangannya seraya pergi keluar kelas. Sakura membalasnya dengan senang. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar, rasanya senang sekali diperlakukan manis seperti itu oleh teman sekelasnya, apalagi oleh Ino yang biasanya selalu nakal kepadanya.

"_Tapi yang Ino maksud dorama apa ya? Kenapa aku tidak tanya judulnya? Ah, nanti saja kutanya lagi,"_ batin Sakura.

Sakura berbalik hendak duduk kembali di kursinya. Saat Ia sampai di mejanya, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tas jinjingnya hilang! Sakura langsung panik dan berjalan mengitari mejanya mencari tas kesayangannya. Tapi tas itu tak ada di sana.

"Ke mana tasku?" Sakura bertanya dengan panik, anak-anak lain yang ada di dekatnya hanya memandangnya dengan heran.

"Bukannya tadi ada di sana?"

"Iya benar, Kau sudah mulai pikun ya Sakura?"

Tawa pun mulai menggelegar di ruang kelas Sakura. Gadis_ pink_ itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Ia tidak lupa atau pun pikun. Ia yakin telah menggantungnya di samping mejanya, tapi entah mengapa lenyap begitu saja. Saat Ia mulai membongkar mejanya, secarik kertas dari lacinya jatuh ke lantai. Sakura memungut kertas itu, dilihatnya tulisan yang tidak begitu rapi menghiasi kertas putih tersebut.

_Hei, Sakura bodoh yang bahkan gak bisa nonton TV. Kalau Kau mau ambil tasmu, ambillah di halaman belakang sekolah. Hahaha… dasar bodoh!_

Di bawah tulisan itu ada sebuah gambar wajah anak perempuan yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Sakura bangkit dan menatap teman-teman sekelasnya. Tatapan marahnya ternyata cukup mengganggu mereka.

"Kau kenapa sih menatap kami begitu?"

"Iya, Kau gak tahu sopan-santun ya?!"

Sakura mulai sedikit goyah dengan sindiran dan kata-kata tak bersahabat teman-temannya. Bukannya Sakura ingin melempari mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka, dia hanya sedang panik karena ada orang yang telah mengambil tas kesayangannya. Ia ingin tahu siapa orang itu.

"Si… siapa yang mengambil tasku? Siapa yang meletakkannya di halaman belakang?" tanya Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Heh? Siapa yang peduli? Untuk apa mengambil tas bututmu!"

"Iya, tidak ada orang yang mau mencurinya! Menyentuhnya saja tidak mau!"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, air mata seperti sudah memberontak ingin keluar dari matanya. Namun, Ia berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di mata teman-temannya. Sedangkan berbagai macam komentar dan cacian mulai memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka semua mengejek Sakura dan tas bututnya. Sakura menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. Kertas yang digenggamnya pun mulai lecek dan tak berbentuk. Ia marah, emosinya mulai meluap. Telinganya sudah cukup panas dengan semua komentar itu. Ia tidak bisa terima lagi!

"TASKU! TASKU TIDAK BUTUT! TASKU PENUH KASIH SAYANG DARI _NIICHAN_! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Sakura berlari keluar, membuat teman-temannya tercengang. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa anak itu akan berteriak seperti itu. Biasanya dia hanya diam jika dikatai yang aneh-aneh oleh mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sakura marah seperti itu. Suasana kelas menjadi sunyi dan mereka hanya saling pandang. Sakura terus berlari menuju halaman belakang. Air mata yang ditahannya berhasil juga meluncur di wajahnya. Ia mengusap matanya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata itu. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah tas kesayangannya.

Sakura berhenti saat telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya, berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Ia edarkan seluruh pandangannya di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi karena hampir tak pernah murid-murid bermain di sana. Ia berjalan pelan, meneliti setiap sudut berusaha mencari keberadaan tasnya. Ia mendekati kolam yang ada di sana. Kolam itu sungguh memprihatinkan karena tidak terawat sama sekali. Airnya sangat keruh dan tumbuhan air mengambang dan menghiasi kolam tua tersebut. Sakura duduk di pinggirnya berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia terus mengalirkan energi positif dalam pikirannya bahwa Ia pasti akan menemukan tasnya. Saat sedang merenung, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah keheningan di halaman belakang. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, Ia bisa melihat tiga gadis kecil di seberang kolam sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka.

"Itu Ino!" Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia baru ingat bahwa tadi Ino akan pergi ke halaman belakang. Di sampingnya ada Tenten dan Hinata yang selalu menemani gadis pirang itu. Sakura tersenyum senang, siapa tahu mereka mau membantunya mencari tasnya. Apalagi tadi Ino bersikap baik padanya.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?" tanya Ino dari seberang kolam.

"Aku sedang mencari tasku, apa kalian melihatnya?" jawab Sakura.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata saling pandang. Mereka lalu tersenyum dan menganguk. Sakura semakin senang dan lega, syukurlah mereka menemukannya.

"Tas butut ini kan, Sakura?" Ino memperlihatkan sebuah tas yang kini berada di genggamannya. Sakura bersorak riang melihat tasnya baik-baik saja.

"Iya, itu tasku! Tolong berikan padaku, Ino!" pinta Sakura senang. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Ino dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja sendiri!" Ino pun melempar tas tersebut ke dalam kolam. Tas yang berisi bekal Sakura itu tenggelam dalam kolam yang keruh. Sakura tercengang kaget, sedangkan Ino dan kedua temannya hanya tertawa.

"Ke… kenapa?" tanya Sakura, raut wajahnya langsung berubah drastis.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Kami kan sudah menemukan tasmu! Tuh, sudah kami berikan padamu. Ambil sendiri dong!" jawab Ino cuek.

Sakura langsung lompat ke dalam kolam keruh tersebut. Kolamnya memang tidak dalam, hanya sepinggang Sakura. Namun, Ia tidak bisa melihat di mana tasnya. Tumbuhan air juga menghalanginya sehingga Ia kesulitan berjalan.

"Ih, jijik! Memangnya kamu gak takut kalau ada hewan-hewan kecil di sana?" Tenten pura-pura bergidik melihat Sakura yang menyusuri kolam sambil mengaduk-aduknya, mencari tasnya.

"Dia kan memang anak jorok! Kata mama anak perempuan gak boleh jorok! Dia gak pernah dinasihati mamanya sih!" Ino mengejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan ocehan mereka, Ia terus saja mengaduk-aduk kolam. Ia bisa merasakan lumpur dan benda-benda aneh menyentuh kakinya, rasanya geli sekali. Tapi Sakura tak peduli, Ia harus menemukan tas tersebut. Sesekali Sakura terjatuh sehingga baju atasnya pun ikut basah dan kotor karena lumpur yang menempel. Wajahnya juga terkena percikan air sehingga tubuhnya benar-benar kotor sekarang. Tenten dan Ino hanya tertawa, sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangnya dengan khawatir. Gadis kecil bermata lavender itu tadinya hanya ikut-ikutan untuk mengerjai Sakura, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis bermata emerald itu akan nekat terjun ke dalam kolam. Pikiran anak-anaknya mulai bermain, Ia ketakutan kalau-kalau ada hewan aneh muncul dari dalam kolam.

"Sa… sakura, berhati-hatilah… na… nanti kalau ada hewan aneh…"

"Biarin!" Sakura tidak mau peduli dengan kata-kata Hinata, Ia terus mengaduk kolam sampai akhirnya tangan kecilnya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia mengangkat benda itu dan nampaklah sebuah tas yang dikenalnya kini telah bercampur dengan lumpur. Ino dan Tenten hanya memandangnya dengan jijik. Mereka mengibas-kibaskan tangan mereka dengan tidak suka.

"Ketemu, _Niichan_…" Sakura tersenyum haru, dipeluknya tas tersebut. Ia benar-benar lega sekarang. Air mata kembali menetes dari matanya.

"Jijik banget, Sakura! Cepatlah Kau keluar dari sana! Hiii…" Ino masih mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sakura seolah-olah mengusirnya. Sakura langsung berusaha keluar dari dalam kolam, tapi Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Ino yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, Ia lalu menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Tentu saja pemandangan itu sukses membuat Tenten dan Hinata tercengang. Siapa sangka Ino akan membantunya? Apalagi sekarang Sakura penuh lumpur, padahal Ino selalu menghindari segala sesuatu yang kotor.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kamu gimana sih? Memangnya kamu gak mau keluar dari situ? Astaga, jangan-jangan kamu pun rela mati tenggelam di kolam jorok hanya karena tas?" Ino kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ta… tapi kamu gak suka kotor kan?"

"Sudah cepat! Sebagai gantinya nanti kamu harus cuci tanganku sampai bersih!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum, Ia lalu membalas uluran tangan Ino dan memegangnya kuat-kuat. Ino berusaha menariknya untuk keluar dari dalam kolam, Tenten dan Hinata hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Ino, terima kasih," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Terima kasih? Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tiba-tiba Ino melepas pegangangnya sehingga Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh kembali ke dalam kolam. Kini seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari rambut sampai ujung kaki basah. Tenten dan Hinata terkejut melihatnya. Ino tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahaha… terima kasih? Ya, Kau memang harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah memandikanmu Sakura! Ih, lihat! Sekarang Kau tambah jorok saja! Uh… tanganku jadi kotor nih!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya dengan jijik. Tenten yang tadinya bengong langsung tertawa melihat adegan itu. Ia bertepuk tangan lalu mengancungkan jempol pada Ino. Sedangkan Hinata semakin takut melihat keadaan Sakura. Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino. Padahal dia sudah mempercayai gadis itu, tapi kenapa?

Sakura segera bangkit dan berusaha keluar dari dalam kolam. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Ia berhasil keluar. Badannya menggigil dan tubuhnya terasa lengket. Ia mengibaskan roknya berusaha menghilangkan lumpur yang menempel, namun tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Apalagi saat ini Ia bisa mencium bau tak sedap dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ih, bauuu! Pergi sana!" Tenten menutup hidungnya.

"Parah Sakura, parah! Kamu benar-benar jorok!" Ino ikut menimpali.

"Sa… sakura, apa ada yang sakit?" Hinata menghampiri Sakura. Saat gadis kecil itu semakin dekat dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan benci. Hinata berhenti mendekat, Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan takut.

"Aku tidak butuh kebaikan kalian!" jerit Sakura, air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya bercampur dengan air kolam yang mengalir dari rambutnya. Ketiga gadis kecil itu tersentak mendengar jeritan Sakura. Hinata langsung mundur satu langkah dengan takut.

"Apa-apaan Kau Sakura? Sudah baik kami menemukan tasmu! Harusnya Kau berterima kasih!" Ino marah dan membentak Sakura.

"Benar! Dasar orang tidak tahu terima kasih! Sudah Hinata, Kau tidak perlu menolongnya! Dia itu gak tahu sopan-santun!" Tenten menarik Hinata dan gadis kecil itu hanya menurut. Ia tidak berani menatap Sakura.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Pergi saja Kau dari sini dasar jorok!"

"Kau bukan teman kami!"

"Tidak tahu diri!"

Air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir. Ia mendekap tas yang kini telah berlumuran lumpur di dadanya. Tanpa aba-aba Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Sudah cukup, Ia tidak mau lagi dipermainkan seperti ini. Apalagi mereka telah menginjak-injak tas kesayangannya yang merupakan simbol kasih sayang dari kakaknya. Dia terus berlari meninggalkan tiga gadis kecil itu yang terus saja meneriakinya dengan makian. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menangis ketakutan.

"Loh, Sakura?" Sakura berhenti saat Ia tahu ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Itu adalah Kurenai _Sensei _wali kelasnya. Sakura hanya menunduk sambil terus mendekap tasnya.

"Ada apa ini Sakura? Kenapa Kau kotor begini?" tanya Kurenai_ Sensei_ khawatir. Sakura tidak menjawab. Guru wanita itu hanya menghembuskan nafas, Ia lalu berlutut di depan Sakura berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu. Ia mengelus kedua pipi Sakura dengan sayang, Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu hanya menatap bola mata ruby milik gurunya.

"Apa mereka nakal lagi denganmu? Pasti Ino dan kedua temannya kan?" Sakura masih tidak menjawab. Kurenai mengelus rambutnya.

"Sakura, ayo kita bersihkan dirimu dulu ya. Ada seseorang yang menjemputmu," ujar Kurenai _Sensei_.

"Siapa? Sasori _Nii_ atau Gaara _Nii_?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Aku yang menjemputmu, _Ojou-sama_." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat dua muncul dari belakang Kurenai. Sakura terkesima menatap wanita itu. Seorang wanita berjas dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia sangat cantik dan kelihatan sangat berkarisma. Sakura tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Eh?"

"Ayah Nona Sakura saat ini sedang menunggu. Ia ingin melihat Nona, makanya saya menjemput Nona," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Kau senang kan Sakura? Pelayan pribadimu menjemputmu. Tadi ayahmu menelpon bahwa Ia akan mengirim pelayanmu untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang ayo kita bersihkan tubuhmu." Sakura hanya menuruti perkataan gurunya. Ia berjalan sambil digandeng oleh Kurenai, namun tatapannya tak lepas dari wanita berambut pirang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

OoO

"Kakashi _Sensei_, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, apa Anda yakin dengan keputusan Anda? Maksudku, bukannya saya meragukan Anda. Hanya saja…" Sasori menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia masih larut dalam keterkejutannya. Kakashi meminum kopi yang ada di gelasnya sambil menatap Sasori, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ia akan melanjutkannya. Kakashi pun mulai berbicara,

"Mungkin kita memang pertama kali bertemu Sasori, tapi aku tahu bahwa Kau adalah anak yang berbakat. Aku sudah mengecek seluruh prestasi dan riwayat hidupmu dan kurasa Kau sangat cocok untuk menjadi asistenku. Sebenarnya, aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah menunjuk seseorang untuk menjadi asistenku, tapi menurutku Kau berbeda."

Sasori menatap Kakashi tak percaya, Ia tak menyangka bahwa dosen barunya itu akan menilainya seperti itu. Bahkan Sasori tak pernah mendapatkan ekspetasi seperti itu sebelumnya dari dosen yang lain. Ya, mereka memang tahu Sasori sangat berbakat dan baik, tapi tak sampai memujinya begitu.

"Ka… kalau begitu saya akan berusaha dengan keras! Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik! Terima kasih, Kakashi _Sensei_!" Sasori menunduk dalam kepada orang yang sangat dihormatinya itu. Kakashi hanya menganguk lalu memperintahkannya untuk duduk kembali seperti semula.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasori, Kau juga punya teman-teman yang luar biasa. Kau harus bersyukur memiliki mereka."

"Tentu saja, _Sensei_! Mereka memang selalu ada di saat saya membutuhkan mereka."

"Ya, teman adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Mereka adalah orang yang akan memberikan kekuatan padamu, tentu saja selain keluargamu. Kalau mereka tidak peduli padamu, mereka tidak pantas disebut teman."

Sasori mendengarkan dengan baik penuturan Kakashi, Ia kagum pada apa yang diucapkan oleh dosen barunya itu. Di balik wajahnya yang sayu dan terkesan malas, Ia adalah pria paling bijak yang pernah ditemui Sasori. Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya sebentar sambil melirik Sasori yang memperhatikannya dengan serius lalu melanjutkannya,

"Karena orang yang tidak mempedulikan temannya akan lebih rendah dari sampah."

Sasori terdiam, Ia terbius oleh kata-kata Kakashi. Ia sudah sering mendengar mengenai kekuatan teman, arti sebuah teman, dan semacamnya. Namun, baru kali ini Ia mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Kakashi tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, seolah-olah dia baru saja salah bicara. Tingkahnya memang tidak terlihat seperti dosen pada umumnya, justru itulah yang membuatnya populer di kampus.

"_Sensei_, Anda begitu menghargai teman ya?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya, itu hanya sebuah kata-kata. Yang sesungguhnya adalah bagaimana cara Kau melakukannya," jawab Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi kembali menatap Sasori, "Keluarga?"

"Ya, apa arti keluarga bagi _Sensei_?"

"Kalau menurutmu, seperti apa keluarga itu Sasori?"

Sasori tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dosennya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Ia lalu menerawang ke langit-langit kantin. Terbayang olehnya wajah kedua adiknya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, Gaara dan Sakura. Dua orang yang sangat berharga bahkan melebihi jutaan permata. Lalu terbayang olehnya wajah sang ibu, orang yang sangat dihormati oleh Sasori. Seorang wanita yang selalu mempertaruhkan kehidupannya demi anak-anaknya. Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang pria muncul di balik bayangan ibunya, pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sasori tersentak dari tempat duduknya, Kakashi yang sedang duduk di depannya ikut terkejut dengan tingkah mahasiswanya itu.

"Apa Kau baik-baik saja Sasori?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

Sasori mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, rasanya jantungnya seperti diajak untuk memompa lebih kuat. Ia mengambil minuman yang ada di depannya dan langsung meneguknya. Kakashi berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus bahunya. Sasori merasa lebih baik sekarang, Ia lalu menunduk dalam diam. Tingkahnya itu menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

"Apa yang sedang Kau pikirkan Sasori?"

Sasori menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan sendu, setelah diam untuk beberapa saat akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk berbicara,

"_Sensei_, apakah menurut Anda keluarga itu lebih indah dari sebuah pertemanan?"

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, Ia meminta Sasori untuk memperjelas ucapannya.

"Menurut Anda, seperti apa keluarga yang bahagia itu?"

"Keluarga yang bahagia adalah keluarga yang selalu memikirkanmu," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Memikirkanku?"

"Ya, walaupun hanya seorang. Dalam suka maupun duka, mereka akan selalu ada untukmu," lanjut Kakashi.

"Walaupun ada bagian lain yang telah melukai kita?" tanya Sasori sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada dua hal di dunia ini Sasori, cinta dan kebencian. Selama masih ada cinta, maka kebencian itu tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkannya. Apalagi jika Kau jaga cinta itu sebaik mungkin. Walaupun hanya seorang, dua orang, atau tiga orang yang bekerjasama menjaga cinta itu, seribu kebencian pun tak akan bisa menggoyahkannya. Begitulah keluarga, tergantung Kau mau menjaganya atau tidak." Sasori mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Kakashi. Perkataan Kakashi barusan telah mengena di hatinya. Terbayang kembali anggota keluarga yang sangat dicintainya. Kenangan masa lalu kembali berputar dalam pikiran Sasori. Masa bahagia saat dia bisa merasakan indahnya kehidupan bersama keluarganya. Bahkan Ia bisa membayangkan kembali sebuah senyum tulus dari ayahnya yang entah sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu lenyap begitu saja.

"Asalkan saya bisa menjaga yang tersisa kan, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi menganguk, Sasori tersenyum dengan respon orang yang ada di depannya. Menjaganya, ya asalkan Sasori masih punya cinta itu, asalkan Ia masih bisa mempertahankannya tentu semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia menggenggam tangannya, bisa dirasakannya kembali sentuhan hangat yang pernah menggenggam tangannya itu.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Ibu, apa ayah akan kembali lagi?" tanya Sasori pada seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil di sampingnya._

"_Apa Kau merindukan ayahmu, Sasori?"_

_Sasori menunduk, banyak hal yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar sedang dipikirkannya._

"_Aku tidak tahu ibu, haruskah aku rindu atau tidak."_

"_Sasori, ayahmu saat ini sedang sibuk. Dia tidak akan selalu bersama kita."_

"_Apa dia tidak berniat untuk menjaga kita, Bu?"_

_Wanita itu diam, Ia melirik bayi mungil dalam dekapannya lalu tersenyum._

"_Kalau dia sedang tidak bisa menjaga kita, maka ibulah yang akan menjaga kita semua."_

"_Bagaimana caranya? Kalau tiba-tiba ada penjahat, bagaimana cara ibu melindungi kami? Apalagi ibu menggendong bayi," tanya Sasori dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Wanita di depannya hanya tertawa membuat Sasori semakin penasaran._

"_Dengan cinta."_

"_Cinta?"_

"_Ya, asalkan Kau bisa menjaga cinta yang ada dalam dirimu. Sebanyak apa pun pejahat yang datang, Kau akan bisa mengalahkan mereka."_

"_Itu benar-benar luar biasa ibu!"_

"_Tentu saja! Suatu hari nanti saat Kau sudah dewasa, ibu akan wariskan cinta itu padamu untuk Kau melindungi adikmu."_

"_Tentu! Aku pasti akan melakukannya! Aku berjanji!"_

_**Flashback Off**_

"Cinta… benar, cinta!" Sasori melirik arlojinya dan seketika Ia terkejut.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini! Padahal kuliah sudah selesai dari tadi! Maaf _Sensei_, saya harus pergi dulu. Ada kerja _part time_ yang sedang menunggu," Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya yang sempat tercecer di atas meja. Gara-gara terlalu asyik memikirkan kata cinta Ia jadi lupa kalau Ia harus kerja _part time_.

"Sepertinya Kau tergesa-gesa, Sasori. Biar aku mengantarmu sampai tempat kerjamu," tawar Kakashi.

"Eh, ti… tidak perlu _Sensei_. Tolong jangan repot-repot,"

"Tidak apa, lagian akulah yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

"Te… terima kasih _Sensei_. Saya sudah cukup merepotkan Anda."

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku karena telah bekerja keras di kampus hari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai tempat kerjamu. Oh, iya sebelum aku lupa. Akan lebih baik kalau Kau memanggil dirimu "Aku" saja saat berbicara denganku."

"Eh?" Sasori terkejut dengan pernyataan Kakashi. Bukankah menyebut dirinya dengan kata aku di depan dosennya itu sangat tidak sopan? Sasori tahu bahwa dirinya sebenarnya bukan tipe pemuda sopan, namun Ia tetap tahu kapan harus menjadi pemuda seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka terlalu Kau adalah asistenku, aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu," jawab Kakashi lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyumnya yang cukup memikat kaum hawa. Sasori mau tak mau hanya menganguk.

OoO

"Nah, sekarang Kau sudah rapi dan bersih kembali Sakura. Untung saja pelayanmu itu cekatan, Ia langsung membelikanmu baju ganti." Kurenai memandang murid didiknya dengan senang. Gadis kecil yang kotor itu kini telah kembali menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik dan manis. Sakura hanya tersipu mendengarnya.

"Maaf, apakah saya boleh masuk?" tanya seorang wanita di balik pintu. Kurenai mempersilakannya masuk. Sakura dapat melihat wanita berambut pirang yang tadi masuk. Ia terseyum puas melihat penampilan Sakura yang baru.

"Anda sungguh cantik, Nona! Sekarang kita bisa pergi ke rumah ayah Anda," ujar wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Bu Guru," lanjutnya lagi kali ini pada Kurenai. Kurenai mengizinkan mereka untuk pergi. Apalagi ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi tak masalah kalau Sakura pulang sekarang. Apalagi Ia senang saat tahu bahwa murid didiknya itu terjamin hidupnya. Selama ini Kurenai berpikir bahwa Sakura selalu hidup berkekurangan. Kini kekhawatirannya itu hilang sudah. Wanita yang disebut sebagai pelayan Sakura itu menggandeng gadis kecil itu sampai di depan sekolah. Di sana sudah menunggu sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

"Tu… tunggu!" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya membuat wanita itu juga ikut berhenti. Ia menatap Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A… apa ayah memang sedang menungguku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi dia selalu tidak pernah peduli padaku." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Karena saat itu beliau sedang sibuk. Tapi, begitu punya waktu tentu saja beliau akan memikirkan Anda, Nona." Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban wanita itu. Berarti ayahnya akan kembali menyayanginya seperti biasa dan tidak akan marah-marah lagi.

"Oh, iya aku lupa! Aku lupa memberitahu namaku padamu. Namaku adalah Tsunade, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi _lady's maid_ untukmu," jelas wanita yang ternyata bernama Tsunade.

"_Lady's maid?_ Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia belum mengerti mengenai bahasa Inggris, apalagi sekarang muncul istilah asing yang tak pernah didengarnya.

"Intinya adalah aku akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Aku hanya akan melayanimu, bukan orang lain. Kau yang berhak memberi perintah padaku," jawab Tsunade.

"Apa itu artinya Kau akan merawatku, Nona Tsunade?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi, jangan panggil aku nona. Akulah yang harus memanggilmu nona. Panggil saja aku Tsunade,"

"Tapi kata Sasori _Nii _tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua langsung dengan namanya,"

"Pengecualian untukku, karena aku adalah pelayanmu. Statusku lebih rendah darimu."

"Tidak mau! Tidak sopan!" Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Ia tidak mau disuruh menjadi anak yang tidak sopan. Tsunade hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya Ia sampai pada suatu kesimpulan.

"Bagaimana kalau Anda memanggilku Tsunade-_san_? Kupikir itu tidak masalah bagimu, kan?" Tsunade memberikan saran pada gadis kecil yang mulai hari ini menjadi _lady _yang harus dilayaninya. Sakura menganguk senang, setidaknya Ia tetap bisa bersikap sopan seperti perintah kakaknya. Tsunade menghela nafas lega. Sebelum Ia meminta Sakura untuk naik ke dalam mobil, matanya menangkap sebuah tas kotor yang sedang dipegang Sakura.

"Nona, apa itu?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk benda tersebut. Sakura melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Tsunade, Ia lalu tersenyum,

"Ini tas kesayanganku. Ada cinta kakakku di sini," jawabnya senang. Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sakura memamerkan tasnya.

"Tas itu tidak cocok untuk Anda, Nona. Kita bisa membeli tas yang lebih bagus."

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai tas ini."

"Tidak bisa Nona. Tas itu sudah kotor, sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk menjaga Nona dari hal-hal termasuk kuman. Biar saya singkirkan tas itu." Tsunade mengambil tas yang ada di tangan Sakura dan melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura tercekat melihat tas kesayangannya masuk ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Ta… tapi itu…"

"Maaf Nona, tapi kita harus segera pulang ke rumah. Tuan Rasa sudah menunggu Anda." Tsunade meminta Sakura untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Mau tak mau Sakura menurutinya. Ia memandang keluar jendela mobil saat mereka mulai meninggalkan sekolahan. Sekilas Ia bisa melihat tasnya dalam tempat sampah. Ia ingin menangis tapi entah mengapa wanita yang kini duduk bersamanya di dalam mobil membuatnya harus melupakan tas itu.

Seorang wanita berkuncir empat sedang mengamati kepergian mobil itu dari jauh. Ia sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dan melihat semuanya.

"Jadi sudah dimulai ya?"

OoO

"Hei, Gaara! Setidaknya kita mampir sebentar di _onsen_. Badanku pegal semua setelah pelajaran olahraga tadi," keluh Naruto sambil memijit-mijit lehernya. Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya mendengus kesal mendengar celotehan sahabat kuningnya yang sejak tadi sudah dilontarkannya berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Aku harus segera menjemput Sakura," ujar Gaara.

"Kau dingin sekali sih, jangan begitu dong. Oh, iya setelah kita jemput Sakura kita akan ke _onsen_ kan?" Naruto menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Gaara lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya kepada pemuda itu dengan tatapan memelas. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kenapa Kau begitu terobsesi pergi ke _onsen_?" tanya Gaara sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu karena dia ingin mengintip wanita!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Aku ini memang suka wanita! Tapi bukan berarti setiap aku pergi ke _onsen_ untuk mengintip wanita!" kilah Naruto merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke, walaupun ada sedikit perasaan malu karena Ia sudah membocorkan rahasianya pada Gaara.

"Huh…" Gaara hanya mendengus kesal sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

Mereka sampai di depan sekolah Sakura. Sekolah itu sudah sepi karena murid-murid SD memang sudah pulang dari tadi. Gaara celingukan mencari sosok adik kecilnya, namun tak kunjung Ia temukan. Apakah gadis kecil itu sudah pulang? Tapi Gaara sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya dan anak itu mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggu Gaara.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang dengan temannya," ujar Naruto sambil melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Dia tidak punya teman!" tukas Gaara sambil masih mencari Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, sedangkan Naruto yang baru tahu akan hal itu langsung diam. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah dan buru-buru minta maaf pada Gaara.

"Apa dia sudah pulang sendirian, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara menggeleng. Ia tahu Sakura adalah anak yang sangat patuh. Dia akan melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan oleh Sasori dan Gaara termasuk untuk tidak pulang sendirian.

"Hei, lihat! Tas itu butut sekali! Pantas saja dibuang," seru Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah tas di dalam tempat sampah. Gaara dan Sasuke melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya Gaara saat Ia tahu bahwa tas itu adalah tas Sakura. Ia segera mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya secara detil. Benar, tas itu milik Sakura. Entah mengapa jadi kotor seperti ini.

"Kenapa Sakura membuang tasnya?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, itu tas Sakura?!" Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sekali lagi Sasuke memandang Naruto dingin yang sukses membuat Naruto menjadi semakin serba salah. Ia baru saja menghina tas itu.

"Gaara.." Tiba-tiba Temari muncul di belakang ketiga pemuda itu. Tentu saja itu sukses membuat mereka terkejut. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling pandang, mereka tidak mengenal wanita berkuncir empat tersebut. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kenapa Kau di sini?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Aku melihatnya," ujar Temari.

"Melihatnya?"

"Mereka membawa Sakura pergi,"

**To be continued**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 4 update juga! Yaaa... Mulai muncul lagi tokoh-tokoh baru. Di sini Kakashi tidak pakai masker ya, jadi bayangin aja dia dengan tahi lalat yang ada di wajahnya, hehe :D

Dan Tsunade bukan nenek-nenek, ingat itu (==")

Saya ingin menanggapi review dari readers sekalian

**Kira2 apa yang bakal dilakuin Rasa ya?_?**Dia akan melakukan segala hal yang pastinya akan membuat repot Sasori dan Gaara Nii

**Temari jadi jahat ya di sini? Naruto dan Sasuke cuma sampingan ya?**Temari memang cukup misterius ya, biarlah dia yang menjawab pertanyaanmu mengenai statusnya. Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke cuma sampingan, mereka sahabat karibnya Gaara yang akan setia menolong Gaara :)

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya, saya senang sekali :D

Tunggu lagi chapter depan ya! Jangan lupa review biar saya tambah semangat #?

Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga sangat dinantikan loh :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Father

_"Gaara.." Tiba-tiba Temari muncul di belakang ketiga pemuda itu. Tentu saja itu sukses membuat mereka terkejut. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling pandang, mereka tidak mengenal wanita berkuncir empat tersebut. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka._

_"Kenapa Kau di sini?" tanya Gaara dingin._

_"Aku melihatnya," ujar Temari._

_"Melihatnya?"_

_"Mereka membawa Sakura pergi,"_

_._

_._

**A Promise A Duty**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

.

.

"Nah, di sana ayah Nona sedang menunggu!" Tsunade menunjuk sebuah mansion mewah yang berada semakin dekat dengan mobil mereka. Di depannya ada sebuah gerbang megah yang menjulang tinggi. Beberapa _security_ sedang berjaga di sana. Sakura hanya menatapnya takjub. Ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat rumah semegah itu secara langsung. Biasanya Ia hanya melihat dari TV.

"Itu rumah ayah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Biarkan saya memarkir mobil ini dulu, Nona." Tsunade membawa mobil hitam yang mereka naiki masuk ke dalam halaman mansion tersebut. Gerbangnya terbuka secara otomatis. Beberapa _security_ yang ada di sana memberi hormat pada mereka. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Tsunade mengajak Sakura untuk turun. Gadis kecil itu hanya menurut.

"Lewat sini, Nona." Tsunade berjalan di depan Sakura dengan langkahnya yang tegas namun terkesan anggun. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia bukanlah pelayan biasa. Walaupun begitu Sakura masih tak mengerti. Ia hanya mengekor Tsunade, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari taman-taman luas nan elegan yang menjadi halaman mansion tersebut. Rasanya seperti sedang berada di taman bunga.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tsunade-san!" Dua orang pelayan wanita dengan seragam _maid_ mereka yang panjangnya sebetis menyambut Tsunade dan Sakura di depan pintu masuk mansion.

"Aku kembali, tolong sambut juga _little lady_ kita ini." Tsunade memberi kode pada dua pelayan itu untuk menyambut gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tampaknya dua pelayan itu terkejut karena belum pernah melihat Sakura. Tapi mereka tahu bahwa hari ini sang nona muda akan datang kemari. Mereka pun menunduk dengan hormat pada Sakura sambil mengucapkan selamat datang sekali lagi. Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu langsung tersipu malu. Wajahnya merona karena ini pertama kalinya Ia diperlakukan manis seperti ini. Ia buru-buru membalas mereka dengan menunduk juga. Tsunade yang melihatnya terkejut dan langsung menarik bahu Sakura untuk berdiri tegak lagi.

"Eh, ke… kenapa?" tanya Sakura, terkejut karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

"Anda tidak perlu membalasnya seperti itu. Cukup tersenyum saja pada mereka," jelas Tsunade yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sakura yang lugu.

"Tapi Sasori _Nii _bilang kita harus membalasnya dengan menunduk namanya saling menghormati," protes Sakura. Padahal dulu Sasori sering mendorong tubuhnya untuk menunduk ketika memberi hormat pada orang lain kalau Sakura tidak juga menunduk.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu di sini. Anda adalah _lady_ yang dihormati. Status Anda lebih tinggi dari mereka," jelas Tsunade lagi kali ini dengan mimik serius. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih tak mengerti maksud dari wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, kita bahas itu nanti. Sekarang ayo kita masuk!" Tsunade menggandeng Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk masuk melewati pintu besar dengan ukiran antik yang sudah terbuka lebar untuk menyambut mereka. Sepeninggalan mereka, kedua pelayan yang tadi menyambut mereka hanya tersenyum geli melihat gadis kecil yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tuan mereka. Tak disangka bahwa gadis itu masih sangat polos dan manis.

.

oOo

.

"Apa maksudmu mereka membawanya? Siapa yang membawanya?" Gaara tak percaya mendengar perkataan Temari yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan. Mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di sini.

"Sebaiknya Kau tenang atau Kau tidak akan menemukan apa yang Kau inginkan, Gaara." Temari tersenyum pada Gaara membuat pemuda itu mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa Kau bisa setenang itu? Lagian mana bisa aku tenang! Aku harus menghubungi Sasori!" Gaara hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya, namun Temari langsung mencegahnya. Ia menahan Gaara dengan cara memegangi tangannya. Gaara memandang Temari dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Aku bilang kan tenang dulu. Kau ini terlalu terburu-buru, Gaara." Lagi-lagi Temari tersenyum membuat Gaara semakin muak. Ia melepas pegangan Temari dengan kasar. Entah mengapa Ia seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh wanita yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

"Gaara, mungkin memang sebaiknya Kau tenang dulu. Kita dengarkan penjelasan wanita itu." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang memang selalu tidak takut untuk berbuat nekat.

"Benar Gaara, kita tidak akan tahu ke mana Sakura-chan kalau tidak mendengarkannya." Naruto ikut menimpali. Kali ini Ia bersikap untuk lebih gagah agar tak kalah dengan Sasuke yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat _cool_ saat mengatakan apa pun. Gaara akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk mendengarkan Temari. Wanita berambut pirang itu pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Gaara.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik."

"Sudah, cepat katakan di mana Sakura!"

"Ternyata Kau masih belum bisa tenang, Gaara. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Kau ini wanita sialan!"

"Percayalah, Kau akan berterima kasih padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria itu sudah beraksi."

"Pria? Siapa yang Kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja pria yang dulu sempat Kau peluk dengan sayang."

"…."

.

oOo

.

"Jadi di sini tempatmu bekerja, Sasori." Kakashi memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah kafe mungil yang ada di depannya. Bangunannya benar-benar dihias layaknya kafe-kafe di Kota Paris. Tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup apik dan nyaman. Di luarnya ada meja-meja dan kursi bagi pengunjung yang lebih suka bersantai sambil menghirup udara luar dengan suguhan taman sederhana yang menawan.

"Iya, _Sensei_. Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini. Hanya sebagai pelayan saja, kadang-kadang aku juga mencuci piring." Sasori tersenyum bangga namun sedikit berhati-hati. Sesungguhnya Ia masih merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilang dirinya yang langsung menyebut kata "Aku" pada Kakashi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Apa mereka menyediakan kopi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Kopi biasa maupun _latte_ ada di sini," jawab Sasori dengan lagak mempromosikan tempatnya mencari nafkah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersantai sebentar di sini."

"Itu bagus, _Sensei_! Mari, biar kuantar masuk!" Sasori membimbing Kakashi untuk masuk ke dalam kafe yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Ia merasa senang bisa melayani dosennya.

Seperti biasa, kafe itu sangat ramai. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah orang-orang muda. Setelah mencarikan sebuah meja kosong untuk Kakashi, Sasori segera masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kafe. Syukurlah seragam itu tidak terlalu mencolok atau norak. Hanya setelan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam lengkap dengan celemek hitamnya yang diberi bordiran logo kafe tersebut.

Sasori mengganti bajunya dengan cekatan. Ia sudah terbiasa bekerja cepat semenjak ditinggal mati oleh ibunya. Karena sejak saat itu, dia lah yang mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah di keluarganya yang kecil. Berusaha bertanggung jawab sebagai kakak yang baik. Sesuai dengan permintaan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ di saku Sasori berdering. Ia buru-buru mengambilnya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menelponnya di saat sibuk begini. Nama adik sulungnya tertera dengan jelas di layar _handphone_ jadulnya. Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, penasaran kenapa Gaara yang irit pulsa menelponnya? Biasanya Ia hanya mengirim pesan singkat yang isinya juga sangat singkat. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Gaara? Ada a…"

"Sasori! Cepat kemari!"

"Eh?"

"Cepat kemari!"

"Hei, tenang dulu! Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kau menyuruhku seenak jidatmu! Aku sedang kerja!"

"Ini penting! Tinggalkan saja pekerjaanmu!"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan ada apa!"

"Sakura!"

"Apa?!"

"Sakura diculik!"

Tuuttt…

Sambungan telah diputus oleh Gaara. Sasori menatap layar handphonenya tak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara barusan? Sakura diculik? Perasaan ngeri mulai menjalar dalam dirinya. Ia buru-buru melepas kembali seragamnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke atas sofa yang ada di ruang ganti para karyawan. Ia menyambar tasnya dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Namun saat Ia masih berada di dalam kafe, Ia langsung teringat bahwa Gaara tidak memberitahu harus ke mana Ia sekarang. Perasaan kesal mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Dasar anak pedit! Bilang saja dia tidak ingin buang pulsa! Makanya sengaja memutus di tengah jalan agar aku yang menghubunginya!"

Sasori buru-buru mengambil kembali _handphone_ yang sudah Ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya.

"Halo, _baka_! Kau ada di mana?!"

Sasori berlari keluar dengan panik sambil menelpon. Kakashi yang melihat muridnya berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bukankah dia tadi ingin kerja? Kenapa malah pergi lagi?

.

oOo

.

Sakura dan Tsunade berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion yang dihiasi ukiran dan barang-barang antik. Sesekali mereka berjumpa dengan para pelayan yang sedang sibuk bekerja di bangunan besar tersebut. Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengatakan "wow" melihat segala yang ditemuinya dalam mansion tersebut. Rasanya seperti sedang berjalan di dalam istana yang sering Ia lihat di buku-buku dongeng. Benarkah ini rumah? Benarkah ayahnya tinggal di sini? Bagaimana ayahnya membangun rumah yang seperti istana ini? Tiba-tiba Ia teringat dengan rumah kecil yang ditempatinya bersama kedua kakak dan mendiang ibunya. Ia tersenyum miris, berbeda sekali rasanya. Ia tak percaya mereka yang satu keluarga memiliki perbedaan sejauh itu. Kalau ayah mereka memiliki rumah sehebat ini, kenapa Ia tak mengajak mereka untuk tinggal di sini? Memikirkannya membuat hati gadis kecil itu menjadi sedih.

Tsunade melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Sepertinya Ia bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh nonanya. Ia hanya menepuk pundak gadis itu sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dia baru mengenal wanita itu, namun entah mengapa rasanya langsung nyaman begini.

"Di sini ruangan ayah Anda. Mari kita masuk." Tsunade mengetuk sebuah pintu besar yang ada di depan mereka. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Akhirnya Ia akan bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya setelah empat tahun lamanya tak berjumpa. Entah Ia harus senang atau takut. Namun memori masa lalunya kembali membayangi dirinya. Apakah ayahnya masih marah seperti dulu? Apa dia diundang ke sini untuk dimarahi lagi?

"Tenang saja Nona. Ayah Anda tidak akan susah-susah menjemput Anda hanya untuk memarahi Anda. Beliau sangat merindukan Anda." Seolah mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Sakura, Tsunade berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sakura hanya menganguk. Ia menggenggam tangannya. Berusaha untuk terlihat tegar. Ia yakin bahwa ayahnya masih sayang padanya.

Terdengar perintah dari dalam untuk masuk. Tsunade pun membuka pintu tersebut. Pintu besar itu terbuka dan Sakura bisa melihat seorang pria berbadan tegap sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Pria itu sedang menatap keluar jendela. Saat Sakura dan Tsunade masuk, pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Sakura menahan nafasnya sesaat, wajah yang telah lama tak dilihatnya. Wajah yang selalu memasang tampang tegas. Wajah orang yang dulu pernah mencium keningnya dan juga yang pernah menamparnya.

"A… ayah…"

"Selamat datang di rumah, Sakura."

Sakura diam, tidak merespon sambutan dari Rasa, ayahnya. Tsunade menunduk memberi hormat pada tuan besarnya.

"Kemarilah, Sakura." Rasa menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Sakura, wajahnya yang tegas dan terkesan galak sedikit melunak dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasinya. Mirip sekali dengan kakak keduanya, Gaara. Seperti disihir oleh kekuatan gaib, perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah pria itu.

Sakura semakin dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari tempat ayahnya berdiri. Apakah dengan kembali ke dalam pelukan ayahnya maka semuanya akan berubah? Kehidupannya? Kehidupan kakak-kakaknya?

.

.

_PLAAKKK!_

"_Rasa, hentikaann!"_

"_Kau lihat, Karura?! Kalau saja Kau tidak bodoh dalam mengurus mereka, aku tidak akan menamparnya seperti ini!"_

"_Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka!"_

_PLAAAKKK!_

"_Ibuuu!"_

_._

_._

"Hah!" Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba. Nafasnya memburu. Tiba-tiba saja memori masa lalunya kembali berputar dalam otaknya. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Rasa bingung melihat perubahan tingkah Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya bertambah pucat dan keringatnya semakin deras mengalir. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sampai rasanya memaksa ingin keluar dari dadanya. Ia ketakutan, Ia ingin pergi dari sini.

"A… aku… ti… tidak mau…"

Saat Sakura hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi, saat itu pula sebuah hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tiba-tiba Ia tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat yang menyergapnya secara tiba-tiba. Aroma parfum yang pernah menjadi wangi favoritnya, kini tercium lagi olehnya. Rasanya Ia sama sekali tak percaya.

"A… ayah?"

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu seperti dulu, Sakura. Aku ingin Kau di sini, bersama ayah."

Tsunade hanya memandang kedua tuannya dalam diam. Ia bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana Tuan Rasa, seseorang yang dipanggil ayah itu memeluk putrinya. Adegan yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ya, tak pernah Ia melihat Tuan Rasa memeluk seseorang seperti itu.

"Hiks…" Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya air mata yang mengalir dari mata _emerald_ Sakura.

.

oOo

.

"Gaara!" Sasori berlari menghampiri Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai susah baginya untuk bernafas. Ia berhenti begitu berhasil menghampiri adiknya. Diaturnya nafasnya yang memburu tak beraturan.

"Kau lama, Sasori!" ketus Gaara pada kakaknya. Sasori memandang Gaara dengan kesal. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya, sulit untuk langsung membalas perkataan adiknya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Sasori. Ini, minum air ini dulu!" Temari dengan sigap menyodorkan sebuah botol mineral kepada Sasori. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu langsung meminumnya. Kali ini kerongkongannya sudah lebih baik. Ia pun berterima kasih pada Temari.

"Nah Gaara, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" perintah Sasori _to the point_. Gaara mendengus kesal, lalu menimpali perintah dari kakaknya,

"Orang itu membawa Sakura!"

"Siapa? Jangan buat aku takut, Gaara!"

"Rasa, tentu saja!"

"Apa?!" Sasori tak percaya mendengar jawaban Gaara. Ayah mereka mengambil Sakura? Tapi bagaimana? Sasori menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sepertinya pria itu tidak menculiknya," celetuk Naruto yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Err… maksudku, bukankah tadi Temari-san bilang kalau seorang wanita berpakaian ala pelayan menjemputnya dari sekolah? Tadi ketika kita bertanya pada wali kelas Sakura, Ia juga bilang begitu. Jadi kupikir tidak ada yang buruk," jelas Naruto sedikit gelagapan diperhatikan begitu.

"Tetap saja itu bahaya!" ucap Gaara dengan dingin.

"Lagian apa salahnya jika seorang anak dijemput oleh ayahnya?" tanya Naruto begitu saja. Suasana menjadi hening. Baik Gaara maupun Sasori tak menjawabnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya, sepertinya Ia sudah salah bicara lagi. Sasuke menyenggol lengan Naruto sehingga pemuda berambut jabrik itu terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, bisa dilihat dengan jelas raut wajah serius Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa Kau tak bisa diam sedikit saja?!" ujar Sasuke dingin dengan suara pelan. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya. Ah, kenapa dia selalu menyerocos tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia tahu bahwa pertanyaannya barusan pastilah adalah pertanyaan salah. Ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga sahabatnya yang _stoic_ itu.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita akan pergi menjemput Sakura kembali." Sasori hendak berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dan yang lainnya. Namun kemudian Ia berhenti.

"Tapi di mana si pria brengsek itu tinggal?!" Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Merasa sangat bodoh.

"Itu masalahnya! Kita tak tahu di mana Ia tinggal!" timpal Gaara.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ini hanya pendapatku saja. Jika dilihat dari ban mobilnya tadi, sepertinya mobil itu telah menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh. Kemungkinan besar sangat jauh dari sini," tutur Temari.

"Ah, sialan!" Sasori menendang sebuah kaleng yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Entah mengapa Ia merasa telah dibodohi oleh ayahnya sendiri. Seperti orang itu sengaja menghajarnya agar Ia kalah.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sasori kembali berdering. Dengan kesal Ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menelpon dirinya disaat seperti ini.

"Halo, Sasori _Nii_!"

"Sakura?!" Gaara, Temari, Naruto, dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori begitu mereka mendengar pemuda itu menyebut nama adik bungsunya.

"Iya, ini aku. Sasori _Nii_, aku…"

"Sakura! Kau ada di mana?! Cepat katakan!"

"Kenapa suara Sasori _Nii _begitu? Aku ada di rumah ayah."

"Katakan di mana itu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ayah bilang ingin bertemu denganku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya akan menemani ayah sebentar saja. Kasihan ayah, dia sangat rindu padaku."

"Tapi Sakura…"

Tuuttt…

Lagi-lagi pembicaraan telpon diputus. Sasori menatap handphone-nya dengan kesal. Dia hampir saja membantingnya kalau Temari tidak segera menahannya.

"Sialan! Pria itu! Sialan! Apa mau dia dengan Sakura?!" Emosi Sasori kini tak dapat terbendung lagi. Darahnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Tubuhnya terasa panas akibat luapan emosi yang sejak tadi telah ditahannya.

"Sasori, apa yang dikatakan Sakura? Bagaimana dia?" Gaara bertanya dengan khawatir. Berbagai pikiran buruk telah menghantuinya.

"Pria itu telah membohongi Sakura! Ia ingin merebut Sakura dari kita! Ia pasti ingin agar Sakura tinggal bersamanya!" jawab Sasori penuh amarah. Kali ini emosi Gaara kembali meluap. Ia mengepal tangannya dengan geram. Rasanya Ia ingin mendatangi pria tersebut dan menghajarnya di tempat. Pria yang bahkan tak sudi disebutnya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Sa… Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan takut.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ini buruk sekali." Jawab Sasuke dengan tampang horor.

Temari berusaha menenangkan kedua kakak beradik yang sudah naik pitam tersebut. Tapi sepertinya bukan hal mudah mendinginkan mereka berdua. Bahkan Temari bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah mereka yang memerah karena amarah. Hampir seperti warna rambut merah mereka.

"Gaara…" panggil Sasori pelan. Gaara hanya menolehnya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa waktu itu Ibu memintaku untuk mengikat janji dengannya."

"…."

"Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Setan itu akan beraksi."

"Sasori…"

"Inilah saatnya aku memenuhi janji itu!"

.

oOo

.

Sakura kini berada di sebuah kamar yang besar. Ia benar-benar kagum pada kamar itu. Tak ada ruangan sebesar itu di rumah kecilnya. Bahkan kamarnya di sana luasnya tak ada setengah dari luas kamar ini. Dindingnya juga dicat berwarna merah muda sama seperti warna rambutnya. Berbagai macam hiasan cantik menghiasi setiap sudut kamar itu. Ukiran-ukiran unik mengelilingi bagian atasnya. Candelier besar yang cantik menempel di tengah langit-langit kamar mewah tersebut. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ menghiasi sudut ruangan. Benar-benar terkesan mewah dan elegan.

"Apa ini kamarku?" tanya Sakura penuh perhatian.

"Tentu saja Nona! Mulai sekarang Anda akan tidur di sini," jawab Tsunade.

Sakura berlarian dalam ruangan. Ia sangat gembira karena akhirnya Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana senangnya memiliki kamar mewah seperti ini. Dulu dia hanya berkhayal memiliki kamar-kamar elegan seperti milik putri-putri dongeng. Kali ini semua itu disulap menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa ayah yang menyiapkannya untukku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya, Tuan Rasa akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan Anda."

"Asyik! Lalu yang mana kamar Sasori _Nii_ dan Gaara _Nii_?"

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ternyata gadis kecil di depannya masih tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Rupanya Ia berpikir bahwa kedua kakaknya pun akan pindah dan tinggal bersama di mansion ini.

"Masih belum diputuskan Nona. Tuan Rasa sengaja mendahulukan Anda karena Anda adalah tuan putri di sini."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Gadis itu pun berlari ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mulai melompat-lompat di sana. Kasurnya benar-benar empuk! Ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali ketika jatuh di atasnya. Tidak seperti kasur yang dimilikinya di rumah kecilnya yang sering membuat punggungnya sakit.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan Sasori _Nii_ dan Gaara _Nii _di sini." Tsunade hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Oh, iya Tsunade-san! Bolehkah aku menelpon kakakku lagi?"

"Tidak boleh, Nona. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menelpon. Sebaiknya Nona Sakura istirahat sekarang."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kecewa karena tidak bisa mendengar suara kakaknya lagi. Jadi dia harus bersabar jika ingin menghubungi kakaknya? Oh, ingin rasanya Ia segera berkumpul kembali dengan mereka di rumah besar ini. Mereka pasti akan sangat senang. Tak perlu lagi bingung harus makan apa. Tak ada lagi perdebatan antara kedua kakaknya mengenai uang. Kalau bisa Ia juga ingin Temari tinggal di sini. Wanita itu sudah seperti kakak perempuan bagi Sakura.

"Ayo, saya akan menyelimutimu." Tsunade membimbing Sakura untuk memperbaiki posisinya di tempat tidur. Gadis kecil itu menurut. Ia membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk tersebut. Sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa. Sakura baru kali ini merasakannya. Tsunade lalu menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Sakura.

"Kenapa Kau menyelimutiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena ini adalah bagian dari tugas saya."

"Dulu ibuku juga sering melakukannya untukku."

"Tentu saja, itu juga tugas seorang ibu."

"Sasori _Nii_ juga sering melakukannya."

"Yah, karena dia adalah kakak Anda."

"Apa aku benar-benar harus tidur?"

"Anda harus tidur sekarang. Anda pasti lelah. Tiga jam lagi saya akan membangunkan Anda."

Tsunade berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidur Sakura. Sebelum keluar, Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tiga jam lagi, saya akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi seorang_ lady_ di rumah ini."

Ia pun menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, nona kecil…"

.

oOo

.

Malam itu di rumah keluarga Haruno tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Tak ada suara anak kecil yang biasanya menggema dalam rumah mungil yang seolah-olah terisolasi dari gemerlapnya kota. Suasana di meja makan menjadi sangat sunyi. Tak ada perebutan makanan, tak ada canda tawa. Seolah acara makan malam keluarga Haruno tak pernah diisi oleh kebahagiaan. Hanya dua orang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang melahap makanan mereka dalam diam.

Sasori menghela nafas, rasanya benar-benar aneh sekali. Ia tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia meletakkan mangkok nasi dan sumpitnya lalu mengambil _handphone_ yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di atas meja makan. Ia memencet-mencet keypad-nya untuk mencari daftar panggilan. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Ia langsung menelpon nomor yang telah dipakai untuk menghubunginya sore tadi. Gaara hanya memandangnya sambil masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Tidak bisa dihubungi!" keluh Sasori.

"Mana mungkin bisa. Pria itu tidak bodoh," ujar Gaara.

"Yah, Kau benar. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Sakura menelpon kita dengan nomor yang kapan saja bisa kita hubungi balik! Huh!" Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Makananmu belum habis."

"Selera makanku sudah hilang." Pemuda itu pun melengos begitu saja, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Sasori ingin menenangkan dirinya di kamar. Hari ini penuh dengan kejutan. Mulai dari Kakashi _Sensei _sampai Sakura. Berbagai pikiran dan perasaan bercampur menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Ia ingin segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya. Saat hendak memasuki kamarnya, Ia berpapasan dengan Temari yang baru keluar dari kamar yang kini menjadi ruangan wanita itu.

"Temari, Kau tidak makan malam? Masih ada sisa makanan di sana. Kau bisa makan bersama Gaara."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasori. Aku bisa beli makanan di luar," jawab Temari.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tinggal bersama kami di sini. Kau harusnya juga makan bersama kami."

Temari hanya diam. Ia cukup kagum pada pemuda satu ini, sangat berbeda dengan adiknya yang sangat tidak peduli pada dirinya. Ia heran juga kenapa Sasori seperti tak sedikit pun curiga mengenai dirinya. Padahal dia adalah orang yang tak dikenal, tak pernah sekali pun bertemu. Tiba-tiba sudah tinggal bersama mereka. Entah karena dia terlalu baik atau bodoh, Temari tak mengerti. Yang jelas Ia tetap harus berhati-hati. Ia tetap tak boleh bergerak terlalu luasa di rumah ini walaupun Sasori tak mencurigainya. Apalagi Gaara, pemuda mengerikan itu selalu memasang matanya awas setiap melihat Temari.

"Kau tidak perlu takut pada Gaara. Adikku yang satu itu memang begitu, beda sekali dengan Sakura. Kadang-kadang aku tak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengannya. Hah, sudahlah aku mau ke kamar dulu." Sasori pergi meninggalkan Temari sendirian. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamar Temari.

Temari berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang juga dijadikan sebagai ruang makan. Di sana Gaara masih terlihat mengunyah makanannya. Masih ada beberapa makanan di atas meja, bisa dipastikan bahwa Sasori tidak menghabiskan bagiannya. Saat Temari mendekati meja makan, Gaara langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran wanita tersebut. Temari hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Gaara, sudah diduganya. Dengan hati-hati Ia duduk di sisi lain dari meja itu sehingga sekarang mereka tengah duduk berhadapan.

Gaara tak menggubris kehadiran Temari lebih dari itu. Dia hanya melanjutkan makan malamnya dalam diam. Temari masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia hanya memandang makanan di depannya dan Gaara secara bergantian. Gaara yang diperhatikan seperti itu akhirnya terganggu juga. Ia mendengus kesal lalu meletakkan mangkoknya di meja.

"Cepat makan!" Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang dingin.

Temari tersenyum lalu mulai mengambil makanan yang masih tersisa di meja makan. Ia memakannya dengan lahap. Perutnya sejak tadi sudah berdendang. Tapi Ia tak berani ikut makan bersama Sasori dan Gaara di meja makan, sehingga memutuskan untuk keluar membeli makanan. Sampai akhirnya Ia bertemu dengan Sasori yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

Gaara sudah selesai makan. Ia meletakkan mangkoknya dan mulai membersihkan peralatan makannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan di rumah itu untuk membersihkan peralatan makan sendiri. Ia meninggalkan Temari sendirian di meja makan. Suasana benar-benar sepi. Seandainya gadis kecil berambut gulali itu ada di sini.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan saat itu?"

"Eh?"

Temari menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang keluarga. Di sana Gaara sedang berdiri, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kusen pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pemuda itu telah selesai mencuci peralatan makannya rupanya. Temari hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kenapa saat itu Kau ada di sana? Saat mereka membawa Sakura."

"Kenapa Kau tanya hal itu?"

"Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaanmu!"

"Waktu itu aku sedang belanja dan kebetulan lewat di depan sekolah Sakura."

"Benarkah hanya seperti itu?"

Temari menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar sangat mencurigainya.

"Ya, memang seperti itu."

Gaara memincingkan matanya. Temari tidak menjawab lagi. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terganggu. Gaara mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Temari menatap kepergian Gaara. Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pemuda itu barusan.

.

oOo

.

"Nona Sakura, apa Kau sudah bangun?" Tsunade masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun. Bahkan aku sudah mandi." Sakura tersenyum senang saat pelayan pribadinya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tsunade tersenyum pula melihat penampilan Sakura yang manis. Ternyata Ia sudah memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh ayahnya di dalam lemari. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu sangat menyukai baju itu. Mengingat tak pernah sekali pun Ia memakai pakaian sebagus itu.

"Seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya. Sekarang saya akan melatih Anda menjadi seorang_ lady_ sejati yang pantas untuk menjadi tuan putri di rumah ini."

Sakura hanya menganguk. Ia tidak tahu pelajaran apa yang akan dia dapat dari wanita cantik itu. Ia hanya menurut saja.

"Pertama adalah _table manner_. Karena sekarang sudah masuk jam makan malam, maka kita akan mempraktikkannya langsung di meja makan. Ayo, Tuan Rasa sudah menunggu untuk makan bersama Anda." Tsunade memberikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura membalas tangan itu sehingga sekarang Tsunade bisa menggandengnya menuju ruang makan. Sebuah acara makan malam mewah yang tentu tak pernah dirasakan Sakura sebelumnya.

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja makan yang berada di tengah ruangan. Hanya ada ayahnya dan beberapa pelayan di sana yang sedang menemani tuannya. Sakura dan Tsunade berjalan mendekati meja itu. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat hidangan yang disajikan di atas meja. Semuanya makanan berkelas yang tak pernah dihidangkan di meja makan keluarga Haruno. Tsunade menarik kursi yang berada di seberang kursi yang diduduki Rasa. Sakura duduk di atasnya. Awalnya Ia asal melompat saja untuk duduk di sana. Namun Tsunade berdehem dan memintanya untuk mengulangi cara duduknya. Sakura pun hanya tersenyum malu dan mengulanginya. Kali ini lebih sopan dan anggun. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Tsunade karena Sakura tak tahu bagaimana caranya duduk dengan benar.

Sakura melihat sebuah piring dengan garpu dan pisau di kanan kirinya. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tak ada mangkok dan sumpit di sana. Bagaimana cara dia makan? Lalu untuk apa pisau itu? Bukankah seharusnya pisau ada di dapur? Sasori bahkan melarangnya untuk memegang pisau. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Nona Sakura, pertama kita akan mulai dengan makan daging. Pertama, saya akan meletakkan daging ini di piring Nona." Tsunade meletakkan sebuah _steak_ ke atas piring Sakura.

"Lalu, ambil pisau daging dengan tangan kanan dan garpu untuk makan daging dengan tangan kiri." Sakura mengambil keduanya dengan takut. Ia lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu! Pegang dengan benar, Nona." Tsunade membenarkan cara pegangan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Lalu, potong _steak_ itu menggunakan pisau yang ada di tangan kanan. Gunakan garpu di tangan kiri untuk menahannya agar steaknya tidak lepas."

Sekali lagi Sakura mempraktikkannya. Ia memotong dengan susah payah. Biasanya kalau keluarga kecilnya sedang beruntung sehingga bisa makan _steak_, Sasori pasti sudah memotongnya kecil-kecil. Sakura dan Gaara hanya tinggal mengambil dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mereka. Cara makan _steak_ kali ini benar-benar cukup merepotkan Sakura. Ia memotongnya dengan keras sehingga keanggunannya hilang begitu saja. Tsunade langsung menghentikannya dan mengajarinya cara memotong yang benar. Rasa yang sejak tadi hanya melihat mereka tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

Sakura lalu memasukkan _steak_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Ia yakin kalau _steak_ ini dibuat dari daging dengan kualitas nomor satu di Jepang. Tak pernah Ia rasakan _steak_ seenak ini. Saking enaknya, Ia makan dengan lahap. Kedua sikunya sampai Ia tempelkan di atas meja. Oke, sekali lagi hal ini membuat Tsunade kembali harus menegurnya. Tidak boleh seorang _lady_ makan dengan siku di atas meja. Sakura melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Badan Anda terlihat tidak enak dipandang. Duduk dengan tegap, Nona." Sakura menegakkan punggungnya. Untuk makan enak saja ternyata tidak mudah. Ada saja aturan yang harus Ia pelajari dan hafalkan. Ia mengunyah steaknya sambil memandang ayahnya yang juga sedang makan. Setelah Ia menelannya, Ia memandang _steak_ di atas piring sebelum memotongnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang.

"Ayah?"

Rasa menatap Sakura ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Gadis kecil itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin ayah memotongkannya untukku."

"Eh?"

Rasa menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar permintaan putrinya. Tsunade membelalakkan matanya. Ia buru-buru mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa itu tidak sopan. Ia harus bisa makan sendiri. Sakura langsung cemberut.

"Tapi Sasori _Nii _sering memotongkan daging untukku dan Gaara _Nii_! Aku juga ingin ayah memotongkannya untukku!"

"Nona!"

"Baiklah, biar aku potongkan."

Tsunade terkejut mendengar perkataan Tuan Rasa. Sakura sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia lalu dengan seenaknya menyerahkan piringnya kepada ayahnya yang sukses membuat Tsunade sekali lagi membelalakkan matanya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya. Ia lalu memotongkannya untuk Sakura menjadi beberapa bagian sehingga gadis itu tak perlu lagi memotongnya. Ia hanya tinggal menggunakan garpunya untuk makan.

"Hore! Terima kasih, ayah!" Sakura pun langsung melahap semuanya. Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah nona besarnya.

.

.

.

"Nona, itu tadi benar-benar tidak sopan!" Tsunade menasihati Sakura saat mereka sudah kembali ke kamar Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak baik meminta orang lain yang sedang makan di meja yang sama untuk memotongkan daging kepadamu. Kalau Anda kesusahan, bisa minta bantuan pelayan yang ada di samping Nona."

Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. Apakah merasakan makan malam bahagia bersama keluarga itu tidak sopan? Maksudnya, bukankah hal lumrah jika seorang ayah memotongkan daging untuk anaknya? Kebahagiaan yang didapat dari kebersamaan itu tidak Sakura rasakan tadi jika saja Ia tidak memberanikan dirinya untuk minta dipotongkan kepada ayahnya.

"Nona, sekali lagi saya ingatkan. Di sini berbeda dengan di rumah Nona yang dulu."

"Huh!" Hanya itu jawaban Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang saya akan menemani Nona belajar. Besok Nona harus ke sekolah kan? Penting bagi seorang _lady_ untuk selalu belajar agar bisa berprestasi di sekolah." Tsunade menyiapkan beberapa buku kepada Sakura. Wanita ini juga cukup pintar dalam mengajar, dia benar-benar pelayan spesial. Sakura duduk di kursi belajarnya. Biasanya Ia hanya diajari oleh kakaknya, sekarang Tsunade lah yang akan mengajarinya. Tentu rasanya akan berbeda.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Sasori _Nii _dan Gaara _Nii_ akan tinggal di sini?"

Tsunade melihat ke arah Sakura. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah penasaran gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan ke sini. Butuh waktu bagi mereka untuk menyusun barang mereka."

Sakura menganguk mendengarnya. Tentu saja, kalau orang ingin pindah rumah pasti sibuk sekali. Mereka pernah membantu tetangga mereka yang akan pindah rumah. Banyak sekali yang harus diurus. Apalagi mengemasi barang-barang dan memindahkannya dengan truk pindahan. Semua itu butuh proses. Sakura akan mencoba untuk sabar. Seandainya Ia bisa membantu kakak-kakaknya mengemasi barang mereka.

"Tsunade-san,"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa nanti aku boleh tidur dengan ayah?"

"Apa?!"

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada ayah."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Anda harus tidur sendiri! Anda harus belajar mandiri!"

"Huh!"

Suasana malam itu tak bisa dinikmati Sakura dengan baik. Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya pada ayahnya. Mengenai ibunya, kakaknya, juga mengenai ayahnya sendiri. Semua seperti masih menjadi misteri baginya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar sehingga Tsunade dengan susahnya berulang kali menjelaskan padanya mengenai pelajaran yang tak dimengerti oleh Sakura. Sepertinya Tsunade akan bekerja dengan sangat keras.

.

oOo

.

"Tuan Rasa, maaf apakah saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Rasa menoleh ke arah Baki, pelayan yang selalu setia berada di sisinya. Pria itu sudah 21 tahun bekerja padanya. Ia tahu semua mengenai tuannya. Masa lalunya, baik itu mengenai istrinya Karura maupun anak-anak mereka. Ya, pria itu tahu sepak terjang Tuan Rasa.

"Apa yang ingin Kau tanyakan?"

"Apakah Anda akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Nona Sakura?"

Rasa tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Baki. Ia duduk di kursinya lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Sebenarnya cukup geli juga Ia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi tetap saja Ia ingin menjawabnya.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Baki tidak menjawab. Ia tampak berpikir, menerka kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tuannya.

"Aku akan mengurung gadis itu di rumah ini. Tak akan kubiarkan Sasori dan Gaara mengambilnya dariku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Maksud saya, Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Gaara tahu di mana sekolah Nona Sakura. Mereka pasti akan menjemputnya saat Nona Sakura sedang sekolah."

"Untuk itulah Tsunade ada di samping Sakura."

"Tapi bukankah akan lebih mudah jika Anda menyekolahkan Sakura di tempat lain?"

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap menyekolahkan Sakura di sana."

Rasa memutar kursinya sehingga kini Ia membelakangi Baki. Sepertinya pria itu tidak ingin ditanyai yang macam-macam lagi oleh pelayan itu. Baki mengerti akan hal itu. Ia pun tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Cukuplah Ia diam dan melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baki. Apakah sudah ada kabar dari orang itu?"

"Ya, Tuan. Dia bilang akan datang ke sini dua hari lagi. Ia sudah cukup mendapatkan beberapa informasi dan tentunya masih akan Ia dapatkan sebelum datang ke sini."

Rasa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baki. Inilah yang Ia tunggu. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar apa yang telah didapatkan oleh orang itu mengenai anaknya yang lain. Setidaknya, anggap saja itu sebagai bentuk rasa perhatian seorang ayah kepada anak-anaknya. Kalaupun itu bisa disebut sebagai sebuah perhatian.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

Saya kembali dengan chapter 5. Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang sudah review, saya senang sekali :)

Oke, saya akan balas review dulu ya!

**apa sasuke menyukai sakura ya? **Hmmm... menyukai yang seperti apa maksudnya? Yang jelas Sasuke itu lebih peka terhadap keadaan daripada Naruto yang lebih sering asal ngomong :D

**udh gk sbr nunggu saku dewasa,,,bkln bnyk konflik gk nh? **Saku dewasa ya? Sepertinya menarik, tapi saya gak tahu bakalan bikin sampai Saku dewasa atau tidak. Serentetan konflik akan muncul seiring berkembangnya cerita :)

**Gak tahan liat perderitaan haruno's family **Maaf kalau author gaje ini membuatmu sedih :'( Tapi penderitaan ini tentunya akan semakin memperlihatkan betapa kuatnya ikatan mereka. Yosshhh semangat buat keluarga Haruno!

Yeah, untuk reviewer lain saya juga sangat menghargai kalian, terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mau capek-capek review!

Nah, Sakura udah ada di tangan Tuan Rasa. Kira-kira apa ya yang bakal dia lakukan pada Sasori dan Gaara? Apa gak masalah membiarkan Sakura tetap bersekolah di sekolah lamanya? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori dan Gaara untuk merebut kembali Sakura?

Tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya ya! Jangan segan-segan untuk mereview apalagi memberi saran. Author lagi gak tahu mau nulis apa ini. Semoga gak kehabisan ide :'D #hiks

See you~


	6. Chapter 6 : Another Nightmare

_"Ya, Tuan. Dia bilang akan datang ke sini dua hari lagi. Ia sudah cukup mendapatkan beberapa informasi dan tentunya masih akan Ia dapatkan sebelum datang ke sini."_

_Rasa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baki. Inilah yang Ia tunggu. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar apa yang telah didapatkan oleh orang itu mengenai anaknya yang lain. Setidaknya, anggap saja itu sebagai bentuk rasa perhatian seorang ayah kepada anak-anaknya. Kalaupun itu bisa disebut sebagai sebuah perhatian._

.

**A Promise A Duty**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

**.**

"Bukankah itu Sakura?"

"Eh, benar! Itu Sakura!"

"Serius?"

"Wah, siapa wanita pirang itu?"

Suasana di koridor sekolah begitu ramai. Murid-murid yang baru datang maupun yang sedang bersantai di sana tampak berbisik-bisik satu sama lain sambil memandang dua orang yang sedang berjalan di koridor itu. Sakura Haruno atau mungkin sekarang layak disebut Sakura Sabaku sedang berjalan diikuti Tsunade, sang pelayan setia di belakangnya. Gadis kecil itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, rasanya aneh ketika semua orang memperhatikannya sambil berbisik. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun sepertinya Tsunade tahu mengapa semua berubah drastis.

"Kita sampai di kelas Anda, Nona Sakura." Tsunade mengambil langkah di depan Sakura dan membuka pintu geser kelas yang tertutup. Saat pintu itu terbuka, semua anak di dalam kelas Sakura langsung memandang ke satu arah, Sakura dan pelayannya.

"Umm… Tsunade-san, sepertinya kau tidak bisa masuk." Sakura menoleh ke arah Tsunade dengan sedikit khawatir. Ia bisa merasakan hawa aneh dari dalam kelasnya.

"Tentu saja, saya akan menunggu di sini sampai kelas berakhir."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, saya akan selalu setia menemani Anda."

Sakura takjub mendengar penuturan Tsunade. Menunggunya sampai ia pulang? Apakah pelayannya itu tidak sedang bercanda? Apakah dia tidak akan merasa bosan hanya menunggu di depan sendirian? Baru kali ini ia ditunggui saat sedang sekolah. Ia pernah melihat yang seperti ini saat TK, semua temannya selalu ditunggui oleh orang tua mereka. Kadang-kadang Sakura juga ditunggui oleh sang ibu, tapi tidak setiap hari.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya, semua memandangnya dengan heran. Gadis kecil itu menelan ludahnya dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Tiba-tiba Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata menghampirinya.

"Siapa itu Sakura? Kenapa dia menunggumu di depan kelas?"

"Wah, sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah tiba-tiba datang membawa orang tak dikenal."

Sakura tidak menjawab, memang benar sudah dua hari ia tak menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah. Entah karena apa ayahnya tak mengizinkannya ke sekolah selama dua hari itu. Awalnya Sakura berpikir bahwa sang ayah tak mengizinkannya untuk menimba ilmu di sekolah, namun sepertinya perkiraan Sakura salah. Selama dua hari itu ia hanya belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang _lady_ yang baik bagi keluarga Sabaku. Namun hal yang disukainya adalah dia jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya yang sepertinya sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk Sakura selama dua hari.

"Jawab dong! Kamu bisu ya?" Ino menghardik Sakura.

"Padahal kita sudah perhatian sama dia. Ditanyain malah gak dijawab! Ntar kalau gak ada yang peduli, kamu bakal menangis kesepian!" Tenten juga tak mau kalah.

"Sakura-chan, kami hanya peduli padamu…." sambung Hinata.

Sakura menatap ketiga temannya dengan heran, "Kalian peduli?"

"Ya tentu saja! Kalau tidak mana mau kami menanyakanmu!"

"Aku sedang tidak mau berbicara dengan kalian," ujar Sakura sambil membuang wajahnya. Ia tak menyangka bagaimana mungkin temannya mengatakan kalau mereka peduli setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada tas kesayangannya. Ia sudah cukup lelah dipermainkan oleh mereka.

"Kamu ini tidak tahu diri ya?! Sudah dibaik-baikin malah melawan!" Ino menarik kerah baju Sakura sehingga gadis merah muda itu tertarik. Mau tak mau ia jadi harus menatap Ino.

"Lepaskan Ino!"

"Tidak sebelum kau minta maaf!"

"Ukh, leherku sakit…."

"Biar kautahu rasa!"

"Hentikan!"

Suasana kelas yang tadinya gaduh kini menjadi sunyi. Semua menoleh ke arah seorang wanita yang telah berdiri di samping Ino dengan wajah mengerikan, Tsunade. Ino yang kaget langsung melepas cengkramannya sehingga Sakura jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Ia meringis sambil memegang lehernya yang masih terasa sakit. Tenten dan Hinata mundur beberapa langkah melihat wanita tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba datang dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Maafkan saya Nona kecil, tapi jika Anda menyakiti Nona besar saya lagi, maka saya tak akan tinggal diam."

Tsunade memamerkan senyuman mematikannya yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri. Ino meneguk ludahnya dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia menabrak Tenten di belakangnya.

"Si… siapa sih dia? Mengerikan banget! Ayo kita pergi!" Ino mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Tsunade. Tenten dan Hinata yang ketakutan langsung mengikuti Ino tanpa berpikir panjang. Murid-murid lain di kelas membuang pandangan mereka karena ketakutan, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa di kelas itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona? Ada yang sakit?" Tsunade memeriksa leher Sakura dengan cekatan, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

Sakura mendorong Tsunade sambil berkata, "A… aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

Melihat ekspresi tuannya membuat Tsunade tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

.

oOo

.

Temari berjalan sambil bersiul. Hari ini ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang belum sempat dilakukan oleh Sasori, mencuci selimut. Temari masuk ke kamar Gaara dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia lumayan takjub dengan kamar itu, rapi dan bersih.

"Ternyata anak itu tak seperti yang dipikirkan."

Wanita itu mengambil selimut yang ada di kasur Gaara dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, sedangkan selimut yang entah sudah berapa lama tak dicuci itu dibawanya. Temari juga melakukan hal yang sama di kamar Sasori dan Sakura. Saat hendak membuka kamar Sakura, ia menghentikan tangannya.

"Dia tak ada di sini, tapi apa salah mencucinya?"

Ia pun membuka pintu kamar. Ruangan yang telah tak dipakai selama dua hari itu begitu rapi dan bersih. Tak ada debu di sana. Temari tersenyum, ternyata walaupun gadis kecil itu sedang tak menempatinya, Sasori selalu tak lupa untuk membersihkannya setiap hari seperti biasa. Temari menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil selimut Sakura.

.

Syukurlah di rumah keluarga Haruno ada sebuah mesin cuci yang masih beroperasi. Walaupun mereka sering kekurangan, tapi setidaknya ada sebuah harta berharga di rumah yang dapat membantu mereka membersihkan pakaian. Letak mesin cuci itu berada di depan toilet yang berada di ruangan belakang dari rumah kecil itu. Ada sebuah jendela di sana yang dapat digunakan Temari untuk melihat ke halaman belakang yang sempit. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memasukkan seluruh selimut kotor itu ke dalam mesin cuci. Saat menunggu mesin itu berhenti mencuci, Temari melirik sekilas ke luar jendela. Matanya terbelalak ketika ada seseorang yang sedang mengintainya, tak jauh dari jendela tersebut.

.

"Siapa itu?"

Wanita pirang itu pun langsung berlari ke halaman belakang. Sayangnya saat sampai di sana sosok itu telah menghilang. Temari terdiam, berusaha untuk merekam kembali kejadian yang baru menimpanya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang tersebut, tapi wajahnya yang tertutup membuatnya tak terlihat jelas. Apakah seorang pencuri? Tunggu dulu, untuk apa seorang pencuri mengawasi rumah kecil ini? Rumah yang pemiliknya sering mengalami kekurangan? Rasanya tak mungkin. Apakah tetangga? Rasanya tidak juga. Temari memegang dagunya, matanya terpejam menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. Siapa yang kira-kira akan melakukan hal ini pada keluarga Haruno? Tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget. Sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Cih, ada yang mau mengacaukan rencanaku ternyata!"

.

oOo

.

Sakura sedang menikmati bekal makan siangnya di halaman sekolah, tak lupa Tsunade yang selalu setia menemaninya. Beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di sana tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Tiba-tiba selera makannya hilang.

"Aku tak pernah dilirik seperti itu," ujar Sakura sambil menutup kotak bekalnya.

"Kenapa tidak Anda habiskan? Apa tidak enak?" tanya Tsunade.

"Gara-gara mereka aku jadi tak selera makan," jawab Sakura.

"Tak boleh begitu! Anda tetap harus makan!" Tanpa diperintah, Tsunade mengambil bekal yang dipegang Sakura. Ia mengambil makanannya dengan sumpit dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang buka mulutmu…." Sakura hanya menatap Tsunade dalam diam.

"Ayo, aaaa…." Tsunade sepertinya sangat pemaksa, mau tak mau Sakura jadi harus membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan makanan itu masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Tanpa disadari ada tiga anak perempuan yang sedang mengintip mereka dari balik pohon yang ditutupi semak-semak. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Mereka cekikikan melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi.

.

"Ternyata dia punya _babby sitter_, eh?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia kan miskin!"

"Sepertinya memang aneh."

Mereka bertiga terus berdebat berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi. Mereka tahu benar bagaimana kondisi keluarga Haruno yang selalu mengirit segala sesuatu. Yah, memang benar kedua kakak laki-laki Sakura sangat memperhatikannya. Tapi apa mereka sanggup menyewa pengasuh atau pelayan untuk menjaga Sakura saat mereka tak dapat melakukannya? Tak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Namun, bagaimana dengan wanita itu?

Tsunade melirik ke belakang, "Sepertinya ada yang sedang memperhatikan kita, Nona."

Sakura melihat ke arah lirikan mata Tsunade. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata terkejut saat tahu bahwa mereka tertangkap basah. Ketiga gadis kecil itu buru-buru tiarap. Bagaimana wanita itu bisa memergoki mereka? Sepertinya tak satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara keras tadi. Insting wanita itu ternyata begitu hebat. Tiba-tiba timbul kengerian dalam diri ketiga gadis kecil itu, apalagi setelah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di kelas.

"Sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa," Sakura kembali menatap Tsunade,"mungkin hanya perasaan Tsunade-san saja."

"Benarkah? Hmmm… mungkin memang seperti itu," jawab Tsunade dengan senyum penuh arti.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ekspresi Tsunade membuatnya penasaran.

"Tapi entah mengapa saya merasa ada tiga tupai yang sedang menguntit Anda."

Lagi-lagi Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata terkejut bukan main. Benar saja, pelayan itu menyadari keberadaan mereka. Ketiga gadis kecil itu saling tatap. Mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk kabur sebelum wanita itu menangkap basah mereka.

"Hah, tupai? Di mana? Aku ingin lihat!" Sakura berubah antusias dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri semak-semak yang ditunjuk oleh Tsunade.

"Gawat, Sakura ke sini!"

"Ayo lari!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Langsung kabur saja!"

.

Saat terdesak siapa pun bisa berubah nekat. Mereka berdiri secara tiba-tiba, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia menatap ketiga temannya sambil menganga. Sebelum Sakura sempat berbicara, mereka pun telah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sakura masih diam di tempatnya. Sedangkan Tsunade tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi ketiga bocah tersebut.

"Huh… huh… apa kita sudah jauh?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Tenten menoleh ke belakang, "Sepertinya sih begitu."

"Kita aman sekarang." Ino mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput. Tenten dan Hinata juga mendudukkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Ino menatap kedua temannya, "Kalian lihat tadi? Wanita itu tertawa seperti setan!"

Tenten dan Hinata menganguk. Suara tawa tersebut terdengar mengerikan di telinga mereka. Ia bahkan menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai tupai!

"Pokoknya jangan dekati Sakura saat ia sedang ditemani pelayan itu!"

"Baik!"

.

oOo

.

Sasori memasukkan catatannya ke dalam ranselnya dengan buru-buru seolah seperti dikejar setan. Deidara yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sabar, un! Pelan-pelan."

"Berisik!"

Deidara membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Apa un? Sudah baik diperhatikan! Terserah saja deh!"

Itachi memperhatikan tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Bukan hal aneh jika melihat Sasori dan Deidara bertengkar, hal itu sudah menjadi biasa di depannya. Namun hari ini Itachi bisa merasakan hal aneh yang menyelimuti Sasori. Ia seperti sedang dalam kesulitan. Pemuda sulung Uchiha itu pun menghampiri Sasori yang hendak pergi.

"Kau seperti sedang kesulitan, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasori menoleh ke arah Itachi, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah demikian?" Itachi memincingkan matanya, "aku yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

"Huft...," kali ini Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Itachi, "kalau kau bertanya seperti itu jelas menggangguku."

.

Sasori kembali membalikkan badannya dan bergegas meninggalkan Itachi dan Deidara sebelum mereka sempat menanyakannya hal-hal aneh lagi yang dapat membuang waktunya. Masalah, tentu saja ia punya masalah besar sekarang. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya, yang membuatnya terjebak dalam keadaan rumit. Sudah dua hari ia tak bertemu dengan Sakura semenjak penculikkan yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Sasori dan Gaara berulang kali mendatangi sekolah Sakura, namun Kurenai _Sensei_ yang merupakan wali kelas Sakura mengatakan bahwa gadis itu izin untuk tidak masuk. Jelas hal itu membuat Sasori sangat khawatir. Apa yang direncanakan oleh ayahnya? Apa ia berniat memisahkan Sakura dengan kedua kakaknya? Tapi aneh, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika ayahnya memindahkan Sakura ke sekolah lain? Sedangkan dari Kurenai _Sensei_ tak ada kabar bahwa gadis itu akan pindah. Hari ini pun Sasori dan Gaara akan kembali mendatangi sekolah tersebut. Mereka mendapat kabar bahwa kelas Sakura akan mengadakan jam pelajaran tambahan sehingga kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu Sakura lebih besar, itu pun kalau ia masuk ke sekolah.

.

Itachi melirik Deidara, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu sedikit risih.

"Ada apa, un?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasori?"

Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mana kutahu! Dia memang aneh, un!"

Itachi menghela nafas, sudah pasti Sasori menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Ia hanya berharap agar pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Sasori?" Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Kakashi _Sensei_ sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Apa? Semoga tak ada tugas untukku. Aku sedang terburu-buru."_ Sasori meneguk ludahnya saat melihat dosennya itu berhenti di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sedang terburu-buru, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh, i… itu… aku harus menjemput adikku. Apakah ada tugas untuk saya, _Sensei_?" jawab Sasori sedikit kikuk. Dari hatinya yang sangat dalam, ia berharap agar Kakashi hanya sekedar menyapanya. Tak lebih dari itu, apalagi sampai memberi tugas.

"Begitukah? Pantas kau terburu-buru, apakah adikmu itu sudah lama menunggu?"

"Umm… ya begitulah."

"Benarkah?"

Sasori kembali menelan ludahnya, apakah Kakashi mencurigainya? Apakah ia mengira bahwa itu hanya tipu muslihat Sasori agar bisa bersantai dan mangkir dari tugasnya?

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang antar. Kebetulan hari ini aku juga akan pergi."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Tapi itu akan merepotkan _Sensei_."

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan senang jika bisa membantu muridku."

Mata Sasori berbinar-binar, ia langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Kakashi, "Terima kasih _Sensei_!"

.

oOo

.

Gaara berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu ia menunggu di sana. Sesekali ia melongok ke dalam kalau-kalau murid-murid yang mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan sudah keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah. Ia juga melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, menanti kakaknya yang tidak muncul juga batang hidungnya.

"Ke mana kau, Sasori?!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan Gaara. Pintu mobil terbuka dan Gaara bisa melihat siapa orang yang turun dari mobil itu.

"Gaara, bagaimana? Apa Sakura sudah keluar?" Sasori berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang terdiam.

"…."

"Oi!"

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu memandang Sasori dan mobil yang masih terparkir di depannya secara bergantian. Sasori yang diperhatikan seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman. Ia lalu menepuk pipi kanan Gaara yang sekali lagi sukses menyadarkan adiknya itu.

"Sasori, aku duluan ya!" Kakashi melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya_ Sensei_!" Sasori membalas lambaian tangan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian mobil itu pun melaju dengan pesat.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Gaara intens.

"Dosenku, aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku menjadi asisten dosen kan? Nah, dia yang sudah memberiku kepercayaan itu," jawab Sasori. Gaara hanya menganguk dan kembali memperhatikan sekolah Sakura.

.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam gedung berhamburan murid-murid yang berlarian saling mengejar. Sepertinya jam pelajaran tambahan telah usai. Sasori dan Gaara yang melihatnya langsung memasang mata mereka, mencari sosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda. Lama sekali mereka melakukannya sampai gadis yang dicarinya muncul. Sasori hampir saja berlari menghampiri adik kecilnya kalau saja ia tak melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan di belakang Sakura.

"Siapa itu, Gaara?"

"Sudah jelas suruhan pria itu!"

.

Gaara pun meninggalkan Sasori untuk menghampiri Sakura. Sasori yang kaget juga segera mengikutinya. Sakura terkejut melihat kedua kakaknya yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Betapa senang hatinya melihat dua orang yang dirindukannya akhirnya muncul juga di depan matanya. Gadis kecil itu langsung berseru memanggil kedua kakaknya.

"Sasori _Nii_! Gaara _Nii_!"

Sakura hendak berlari menghampiri mereka, namun tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh Tsunade. Ia menoleh ke arah wanita itu dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Sakuraaa!" Sasori berlari mendahului Gaara. Ia hampir saja berhasil meraih tangan Sakura, namun Tsunade begitu gesit. Wanita itu menyembunyikan Sakura di balik punggungnya.

"Tolong pergi dari sini, Tuan!" perintah Tsunade.

"Apa? Siapa kau? Beraninya memerintahku seperti itu! Kembalikan Sakura, sekarang!" Sasori menunjuk Tsunade dengan kesal. Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade hanya menatap mereka dengan takut.

.

Gaara berdiri di samping Sasori. Ia menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia sudah yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah suruhan ayahnya untuk menjaga Sakura. Lebih tepatnya untuk membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi saya tak bisa membiarkan Anda mendekati Nona Sakura," tukas Tsunade tenang. Wajahnya tidak hanya memancarkan betapa tegasnya ia, namun juga betapa ia bisa bersikap begitu tenang di depan Sasori dan Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum membawa Sakura!"

.

Sasori berjalan ke depan, berusaha untuk menarik tangan Sakura. Namun lagi-lagi Tsunade begitu gesit. Sakura yang sejak tadi tubuhnya terguncang begitu kewalahan. Sasori tak tinggal diam, ia bahkan tak segan menarik Tsunade untuk melepaskan Sakura. Tsunade yang merasa terancam langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang berhasil mengenai perut Sasori. Pemuda itu langsung jatuh terjerembab, membuat Gaara membelalakkan matanya. Sakura bahkan berteriak histeris saat melihatnya.

"Uhuk… si… sialan kau!"

"Nona Sakura, ayo pergi!" Tsunade segera menarik Sakura, namun gadis itu meronta.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

"Sakuraa!" Gaara berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Ia berhasil meraih tangannya dan berusaha menariknya. Tsunade kembali melancarkan aksinya. Ia berbalik untuk meninju Gaara, namun pemuda itu berhasil menepisnya. Gaara yang telah kehilangan kesabaran membalas pukulan Tsunade. Belum sempat pukulan itu mengenai wajah cantik Tsunade, wanita itu berhasil menangkap pukulan itu dengan tangannya lalu memutar tubuh Gaara membuatnya terkunci tak bisa bergerak. Tsunade hanya melakukannya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang Sakura.

"Arrgh…." Gaara menahan tubuhnya yang sakit. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Tsunade lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan Gaara dasar brengsek!"

Sasori bangkit dan menyerang Tsunade. Lagi-lagi wanita itu begitu lihai, ia buru-buru melempar Gaara sehingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Tsunade menangkis pukulan Sasori yang diberikan bertubi-tubi. Sasori bahkan tak bisa menembus pertahanannya. Saat Sasori terlihat kewalahan, saat itu Tsunade kembali menendang perut Sasori sehingga pemuda itu sekali lagi terhempas ke tanah.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura menjerit melihat kedua kakaknya yang babak belur. Ia meronta berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Tsunade, tapi cengkramannya semakin kuat membuat Sakura bisa merasakan sakit yang menjalar di tangannya.

"Ini sudah cukup!" Tanpa basa-basi Tsunade mengangkat tubuh Sakura, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasori dan Gaara yang masih berusaha untuk bangkit. Sakura memukul punggung Tsunade berulang kali agar wanita itu membebaskannya, tapi tentu saja tak dipedulikan.

"Sasori, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil!" Gaara menunjuk Tsunade yang melempar Sakura ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Wanita itu kemudian masuk dan menghidupkan mobil.

"Sial, mereka akan pergi!" Sasori bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia berlari menghampiri mobil hitam itu. Nyeri yang menyerang perutnya membuatnya kesusahan untuk berlari. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan adik kecilnya.

"_Niichan_!" Sakura menggedor-gedorkan kaca jendela mobil. Ia juga berusaha membuka pintunya tapi terkunci.

.

Mobil pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah. Sasori mempercepat langkahnya, namun mobil itu begitu cepat. Semakin lama semakin jauh, hanya jejaknya yang tertinggal. Sasori berlutut di jalan sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berlari. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia bisa merasakan efek tendangan Tsunade yang begitu kuat. Baru kali ini ia dihajar oleh wanita, bahkan kekuatannya tak seperti kekuatan wanita.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuah mobil melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasori menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mobil itu semakin dekat dengannya. Ia hanya terdiam, tak bergerak sama sekali. Klakson mobil itu terdengar begitu nyaring sampai rasanya ingin memekakkan telinganya.

"SASORIII!"

.

CKIIITTT!

.

.

"Hiks… hiks…." Sakura tak dapat menghentikan laju air matanya yang deras. Ia terus menangis di dalam mobil. Tsunade hanya meliriknya dari kaca mobil.

"Kembalikan aku pada kakakku... hiks…."

"Anda tidak seharusnya pulang bersama mereka," ujar Tsunade sambil masih menyetir.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh? Bukankah mereka akan pulang bersamaku ke rumah ayah?"

"Mereka tidak akan pulang bersama Anda!"

"Tapi ayah bilang mereka akan tinggal bersama kami!"

"Tidak sekarang, Nona."

"Lalu kenapa kau memukul mereka? Mereka terlihat sangat kesakitan, hiks…."

"Mereka yang memaksa saya untuk melakukannya, Nona."

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Hiks…."

Tsunade melirik Sakura, "Tugas saya adalah melindungi Anda, Nona. Bahkan dari kedua kakak Anda sekali pun. Itulah kewajiban yang diberikan oleh Tuan Rasa pada saya."

"Hiks… hiks… ibu…."

.

.

"Sasori, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasori bisa merasakan seseorang tengah menggucang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap-erjap, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kau…."

"Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja!" Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh kepada Gaara yang sedang menatap Sasori khawatir. Sasori menatap dua orang di depannya dalam diam. Dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Itachi?"

"Ya benar, ini aku Sasori! Kau hampir saja membuatku jantungan! Apa yang kaulakukan di jalan?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori linglung.

"Bodoh! Dia hampir saja menabrakmu! Untung saja ia sempat menghentikan mobilnya sehingga kau tak tertabrak! Tapi kau malah pingsan!" hardik Gaara pada kakaknya, membuat Sasori sedikit meringis.

"Uh… di mana ini?" tanya Sasori tak menggubris amarah adiknya.

"Kita ada di rumahku. Aku langsung membawamu kemari karena khawatir. Syukurlah tak ada luka akibat tabrakan. Tapi kau terlihat seperti habis dihajar orang," jawab Itachi.

.

Sasori kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Sakura dan wanita asing berambut pirang yang selalu membuntuti gadis itu. Benar, dia telah dihajar olehnya! Sasori memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ia tak menyangka akan kalah dari seorang wanita. Ia bahkan tak berhasil merebut Sakura. Sekarang ia malah terbaring di kasur seperti ini, sungguh memalukan.

"Ini tehnya." Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu. Adik Itachi tersebut memegang sebuah nampan dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di atasnya. Itachi menerimanya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasori.

"Ini, minumlah! Buat dirimu segar kembali."

.

Sasori menerima cangkir itu dan meminumnya. Tenggorokannya yang terasa kering kini menjadi lebih baik. Aroma teh yang menenangkan itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih rileks. Sasuke juga memberikan cangkir teh yang satu lagi kepada Gaara. Awalnya pemuda itu menolak, namun Sasuke memaksanya dengan tatapan dingin khas Uchiha yang cukup menakutkan. Mau tak mau ia menerima dan meminumnya juga.

"Kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori.

"Ya, sedikit."

"Sudah kuduga kau sedang dalam masalah. Tolong ceritakan Sasori, kuharap aku dapat membantumu," ujar Itachi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Setelah aku melihat keadaanmu seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hari sudah malam." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Itachi.

"Sasori, aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Ini bukan urusan kalian!"

.

Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara. Suara dingin pemuda itu terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang mencampuri urusan keluarganya. Sasori hanya menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tahu, ini masalah Sakura kan?" Gaara menatap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Namun putra bungsu Uchiha itu membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah lupa bahwa hari di mana ayahmu mengambil Sakura, aku ada bersamamu? Kalau kalian sedang menghadapi masalah, pastilah yang berhubungan dengannya."

"Ck!" Gaara membuang wajahnya dan kembali meminum tehnya.

"Jadi begitu?" Itachi kembali menatap Sasori. Putra sulung Haruno itu hanya mendesah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Gaara. Bukankah aku dan Naruto sudah berjanji untuk membantumu. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang kami bisa," tukas Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan dalam hal ini," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Itu benar, ini adalah urusan internal keluarga kami. Tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian," sambung Sasori.

"Tapi urusan ini berhubungan dengan kalian berdua. Sedangkan kalian adalah sahabat kami. Tentu saja ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kami. Saat itulah kami yang hanya sahabat dari luar akan datang membantu," jelas Itachi.

.

Gaara dan Sasori hanya saling berpandangan. Sahabat, sebuah hubungan yang terlahir entah dari mana. Tak ada paksaan di dalamnya. Saat kau merasa kesusahan, tiba-tiba orang itu datang menawarkanmu bantuan. Kau tak memintanya, mereka hanya datang sukarela. Itachi adalah sahabat Sasori. Sasuke adalah sahabat Gaara. Mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik, sama seperti Gaara dan Sasori. Hal yang akan membuat hubungan persahabatan menjadi jauh lebih kental. Hubungan sebuah persaudaraan, mungkin seperti itulah tepatnya.

"Kalian…."

"Sudah kubilang kan, kami akan bantu. Naruto juga pasti setuju," ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Gaara.

Itachi tersenyum sambil menganguk. Sasori dan Gaara kembali berpandangan satu sama lain. Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka menerima bala bantuan. Setidaknya mereka harus bisa mengalahkan wanita yang telah membuat mereka babak belur. Merebut Sakura darinya, sebelum ayah mereka benar-benar menampakkan dirinya.

"Terserah saja!" jawab Sasori cuek. Jawaban yang terdengar dingin, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat bersyukur.

.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku Sasori berdering. Ia sedikit tersentak merasakan getaran kecil yang menggeliat di kulitnya. Buru-buru diambilnya ponsel tersebut. Sebuah nama terpampang di layar, Temari. Ada apa gerangan wanita itu menelponnya? Apa mungkin ia khawatir karena Gaara dan dirinya belum pulang ke rumah? Sasori tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Ia masih bisa merasakan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Ia lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, halo?"

"Sasoriii!"

"Eh?"

"Tolooongg!"

"Temari?"

Gaara, Sasuke, dan Itachi memandang Sasori dengan heran. Sepertinya ada panggilan darurat yang menyebabkan Sasori terlihat gugup.

"Cepat pulang! Sasori, kumohon! Cepatlah! Tolong aku!"

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terdengar ketakutan begitu?"

"Kumohon cepat! Kyaaaa!"

.

Tuuuttt

.

Sambungan telpon terputus. Sasori menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya. Ia kembali menempelkannya di telinganya, "Halo? Temari? Hei, jawab aku!"

"Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Gaara panik.

Sasori menatap Gaara dengan wajah horor. Perubahan raut wajah Sasori itu berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan khawatir. Mereka langsung menyerbu Sasori dan melemparkannya berbagai pertanyaan. Tak ada satu pun yang dijawab Sasori. Sikap Sasori yang demikian membuat Gaara kesal.

"Sasori, jawab aku! Ada apa? Kenapa wanita itu menelponmu? Apa yang dia katakan?!"

Sasori masih tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggigiti jarinya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan. Gaara benar-benar sudah naik pitam. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasori dengan kesal.

"Jawab aku bodoh!"

"Gaara, hentikan!" Sasuke berusaha menahan Gaara yang bersiap menghajar wajah Sasori. Itachi juga berusaha menghentikannya dengan menjauhkan Sasori dari Gaara.

"Sasori, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi panik.

Sasori menatap Itachi dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia memegang lengan Itachi dengan gemetar, "Itachi, tolong antarkan aku ke rumahku… to… tolong…."

Gaara menatap Sasori tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan raut wajah Sasori berubah mengerikan seperti itu. Ada apa dengan Temari? Kenapa ia menelpon Sasori? Apa yang diucapkannya?

.

oOo

.

Mobil Itachi melesat dengan kencang. Malam yang dingin itu seakan mengabarkan sebuah berita buruk yang tak ingin didengar siapa pun. Berkali-kali ia melirik Sasori dan Gaara yang duduk di kursi belakang. Mereka tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran negatif yang menjejali otaknya. Dari aura ini ia bisa merasakan hal yang mengerikan.

Mobilnya semakin dekat dengan rumah Sasori. Namun, jalan yang biasanya sepi itu mendadak ramai. Itachi memperlambat laju kendaraannya. Ia mengendalikan mobilnya dengan kesulitan. Kerumunan warga yang menghalangi jalannya membuat ia harus berhati-hati. Jelas telah terjadi hal buruk di sini, kalau tidak tempat ini akan sepi seperti biasa.

.

"Astaga!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya. Matanya ikut melihat hal yang dilihat Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Gaara dan Sasori yang melihatnya begitu tercengang. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasori segera turun dari mobil. Ia berjalan tak percaya. Hiruk-pikuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya tak mampu memalingkannya dari mimpi terburuk yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Asap hitam yang mengepul, bara berwarna merah yang menyala-nyala, dan panas yang menyergap siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Rumah kecil keluarga Haruno habis dilahap kobaran api yang menari-nari, menantang sang pemilik rumah yang terdiam di depannya.

.

"Ibu…."

.

.

Rasa berjalan melintasi koridor mansionnya yang memanjang seolah tak berujung. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat seorang pelayan yang mengikutinya kewalahan. Beberapa pelayan yang memberinya hormat tak digubrisnya. Dari arah lain, pria itu bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil yang terus menggema mengisi malam yang tenang itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Rasa ketus pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri ketakutan di depan sebuah pintu.

"No… nona Sakura, di… dia terus saja mengamuk, Tuan."

"Ck!"

.

Rasa mendorong pelayan itu sehingga ia bisa masuk ke dalam melalui pintu tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di dalam. Semua barang yang tertata rapi berserakan di mana-mana. Korden besar yang menghiasi ruangan itu tertarik ke bawah , lepas dari tempatnya. Kasur megah yang mengisi ruangan itu seperti tak berbentuk lagi. Tsunade dan beberapa pelayan wanita di dalam tampak kesusahan sambil berusaha menenangkan seorang gadis kecil yang terus saja menangis dan berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang aku mau pulang! Aku mau ketempat _Niichan_!"

"Hentikan, Nona! Anda tidak bisa melakukan hal ini!" hardik Tsunade pada Sakura yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan menghancurkan kamar ini! Aku lebih suka kamarku yang lama!"

.

Sakura berjalan dan menarik sebuah korden yang masih tersisa. Ia menariknya sangat kencang hingga akhirnya korden besar itu pun lepas dan jatuh. Rasa memandangnya tak percaya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang menginjak-injak korden yang baru saja dilepasnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia memandang ayahnya ketakutan, "A… ayah?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"A… aku…."

"Kekacauan apa yang sudah kaubuat ini?! Begitukah caramu bersikap sebagai putri Sabaku?!"

Sakura menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, tiba-tiba saja dirinya yang tadinya liar berubah seperti hewan yang hendak diterkam oleh mangsanya. Wajah bengis yang ada di hadapannya, wajah yang pernah muncul dalam masa lalunya. Wajah yang dulu sering menatapnya tanpa ampun. Sakura tak bisa lupa akan wajah itu.

.

"Jawab Sakura!"

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap ayahnya. Nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan, air matanya mengalir dari wajahnya. Mimpi buruk yang sempat hilang itu seolah muncul kembali di depannya.

"A… ayah, aku ingin…."

"Bicara yang jelas! Bicara seperti tadi kau membuat kekacauan ini!"

"A… aku ingin pulang!"

Rasa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pulang kaubilang?"

"A… aku ingin… aku ingin pulang ke tempat _Niichan_! Aku ingin ke tempat ibu! Aku tidak ingin di sini!"

.

PLAAKKK!

.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Para pelayan yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut menahan nafas. Mereka ketakutan sampai ingin keluar dari ruangan. Tsunade hanya diam, tak mampu melakukan sesuatu. Pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang berbeda dari yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi ia sudah tahu bahwa hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

Perlahan Sakura memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyergap masuk ke dalam wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak berani menggerakkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap pria di depannya.

"Ini adalah rumahmu! Kalau kau mau pulang, di sinilah tempatmu pulang!"

"A… ayah…."

"Sekarang ikut!" Rasa menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar. Gadis kecil itu tersentak kaget. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun ayahnya jauh lebih kuat.

"Tsunade, kau juga ikut!"

"Baik, Tuan."

.

Pria itu menariknya keluar kamar dengan paksa. Para pelayan yang berkumpul di depan pintu memberi jalan pada tuan mereka sambil menundukkan kepala. Sakura meronta, menangis, dan meraung. Tapi ayahnya tetap menyeretnya tanpa ampun, tak ada belas kasihan sedikit pun. Mereka berjalan semakin jauh, turun ke bawah melalui tangga yang entah akan membawa gadis kecil itu ke mana. Semakin lama tempat itu terasa semakin suram. Keindahan dan kemegahan yang menghiasi mansion itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Sakura seolah berada jauh dari tempat ia tadi berdiri. Semakin gelap, pengap, dan menakutkan.

.

"A… ayah, tolong jangan." Sakura memohon pada ayahnya berulang kali. Tapi Rasa tak menghiraukannya.

"Sekarang kau berdiam diri di sini!" Pria itu menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke atas sebuah kasur yang terletak di pojok sebuah ruangan.

Sakura meringis menahan sakit. Kasur itu tidak seperti kasur empuk yang ada di kamar mewahnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat ruangan gelap yang seolah-olah bersiap untuk menerkamnya. Tiba-tiba Rasa berjalan ke luar ruangan, Sakura melompat dari kasurnya dan mengejar ayahnya.

"Ayah, tunggu!"

Terlambat, pintu tertutup dan terkunci dari luar. Sakura menggedor-gedorkan pintu itu sambil terus memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Rasa bisa mendengar suara tangis dari dalam ruangan yang baru saja dikuncinya itu. Ia mendesah pelan sambil memegangi keningnya.

.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Gadis itu benar-benar berubah liar! Apa yang sudah diajarkan Karura brengsek itu?!"

"Saya rasa ini karena Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Gaara," timpal Tsunade.

Rasa mendelik ke arah Tsunade, "Jelaskan padaku apa yang baru saja terjadi!"

Tsunade hendak menceritakan semuanya kepada Rasa. Kejadian tadi sore yang melibatkan perkelahiannya dengan Gaara dan Sasori. Namun tiba-tiba, Baki sang pelayan pribadi Rasa datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

.

"Tuan, ternyata Anda di sini. Orang itu sudah datang, Tuan. Dia ada di ruang kerja Anda," ujar Baki sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hn, baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang juga. Tsunade, kaujelaskan padaku nanti!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Rasa dan Baki berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade. Dari dalam pintu yang dikunci, Tsunade masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan Sakura. Gadis itu tidak lagi menggedor-gedor pintu. Namun ia masih saja memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Tsunade menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pintu. Benda yang disentuhnya terasa sangat dingin. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang menyeruak dari dalam ruangan. Wanita itu mendesah pelan.

"Nona, seandainya kau lebih penurut tentu Tuan Rasa tidak akan melakukan hal ini pada Anda."

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menungguku lama?" tanya Rasa saat memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja datang. Sepertinya ada kehebohan kecil di mansion ini," jawab seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Gadis kecil itu," ujar Rasa sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Kini ia berhadapan dengan tamu istimewanya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau harusnya bisa menjinakkan dia. Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu lagi, dia tak akan percaya padamu lagi."

"Diamlah!" Rasa memegang keningnya yang berdenyut, "sekarang laporkan tugasmu!"

Orang di depannya tersenyum, "Aku sudah melakukan hal luar biasa seperti yang kauperintahkan. Tapi karena kau hanya memerintahkanku untuk mengawasi mereka, jadi ya…."

"Aku juga memberimu kebebasan untuk memberi pelajaran pada mereka!" ujar Rasa ketus.

"Tenanglah, aku belum selesai bicara. Ya, aku juga melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kau pasti terkejut mendengarnya."

Rasa menatap tamunya intens, "Cepat katakan! Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?!"

.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum. Ia melemparkan selembar foto yang terbakar setengahnya ke atas meja di depannya. Rasa memperhatikan foto tersebut. Wajah-wajah yang sangat dikenalinya tengah tersenyum di sana. Sasori, Gaara, Sakura, dan tentu saja Karura. Rasa kembali menatap tamunya.

"Kau…."

"Sebuah pertunjukan luar biasa. Sebuah api yang membara, melahap apa pun yang ditemuinya."

Rasa mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau membiarkan mereka mati?!"

Orang itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Rasa, "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Bukankah itu tidak masalah bagimu?"

"Brengsek! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membunuh mereka!"

"Tenanglah, Tuan Sabaku. Aku tidak membunuh mereka, kebetulan sekali mereka sedang tak ada di rumah saat aku melakukannya."

Rasa langsung menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Ia kembali memegang keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Wah, wah kau terlihat sangat lega. Kau pasti begitu mempedulikan anak-anakmu, kan?"

"Diamlah!"

"Baiklah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kulaporkan padamu."

"Katakan saja!"

.

Orang itu meletakkan selembar foto lain di atas meja. Rasa meliriknya, ia kemudian mengerutkan keningnya melihat seseorang yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Sepertinya istrimu juga tidak tinggal diam. Lihat siapa yang ia kirim ke rumah anak-anakmu."

Rasa mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya. Ia tidak mengenal figur yang ada di dalam foto. Terlihat asing baginya, namun mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Dia mirip dengan seseorang."

"Tentu saja, baiklah aku harus segera pergi." Orang itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Siapa dia?" Pertanyaan Rasa membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh kepada pria yang masih duduk di sofa tersebut.

"Namanya sudah kutuliskan di balik foto itu. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu." Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa untuk saat ini cukup. Kerjamu bagus, tapi kau masih tetap harus mengawasi mereka. Aku akan mengirim orang lain untuk mengurus orang yang ada di foto ini."

"Baiklah."

"Laporkan kembali jika terjadi sesuatu, Kakashi Hatake."

.

Orang yang disebut namanya itu hanya menolehnya sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Pintu ruangan tertutup kembali. Kini Rasa duduk sendirian di ruangan besarnya. Ia mengamati foto itu dengan seksama, membaca nama yang tertera berulang kali.

"Temari…."

.

oOo

.

"Ukh…."

Temari berjalan sempoyongan melewati semak-semak yang menjalar di sebuah taman. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, namun wanita itu berusaha untuk bangkit dan terus berjalan. Ia memegangi kakinya yang berlumuran darah. Rasa nyeri menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan darah segar dari keningnya.

"Tidak boleh… tidak boleh seperti ini… tugasku belum berakhir… aku sudah berjanji…."

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**.**

Horeee updatee! *ditampol*

Iya, saya tahu ini kelamaan, sori deh sori... (==")

Sebelumnya mood menulis saya hilang entah ke mana. Saya pun memutuskan untuk bersemedi mengumpulkan kembali chakra, errr maksudnya niat untuk kembali menulis. Nah, akhirnya niat itu datang dan inspirasi saya kembali meledak-ledak dalam pikiran saya :D

Oke, sebelumnya terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan tenaganya untuk mereview fanfic ini. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan besar bagi saya menerima, membaca, dan membalas review kalian ;)

Nah, ada beberapa review yang ingin saya balas.

.

**Kata 'kau' tidak usah didahului dengan huruf kapital **Wah, iya! Sepertinya ini kesalahan fatal ya? Tidak semua kata 'kau' diawali huruf kapital. Oke, kali ini saya perbaiki. Bagaimana? Gomen ne kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penggunaan EYD, kalau bisa kasih saran lagi ya kalau menemukan kekhilafan author ;)

.

**Semoga ayah saku gak niat jahat ama sakura **Semoga saja ya :'(

.

**Makin penasaran niih. Gak sabarr pokoknya next i like it **Thank you! Iya ini udah lanjut dan saya usahakan akan terus lanjut walau tanggal updatenya molor-molor :( Review lagi ya ;) #Plakk

.

Oke, sekian dulu deh balasan untuk review chapter ini. Sekali lagi makasih loh buat semua yang udah review. Udah dulu ya, dadaa~


	7. Chapter 7 : Gaara's Confession

_"Ukh…."_

_Temari berjalan sempoyongan melewati semak-semak yang menjalar di sebuah taman. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, namun wanita itu berusaha untuk bangkit dan terus berjalan. Ia memegangi kakinya yang berlumuran darah. Rasa nyeri menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan darah segar dari keningnya._

_"Tidak boleh… tidak boleh seperti ini… tugasku belum berakhir… aku sudah berjanji…."_

_._

**A Promise A Duty**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori, apa kau sudah tidur?" Itachi melongok melalui pintu dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan.

"Ya, aku sudah tidur." Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya membuat sulung Uchiha tersebut menghembuskan nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mata _onyx_-nya tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur. Keduanya berambut merah, namun Itachi tahu bahwa yang seorang telah terlelap melihat dari ekspresinya yang memancarkan bahwa ia tengah berpetualang di lautan mimpi. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi memunggungi dirinya, seolah sedang menatap langit melalui jendela di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tidur, kau tak akan menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tak ada respon dari Sasori, ia tak bergerak atau mengucapkan kata sedikit pun. Itachi mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya yang sangat ahli memahat boneka tersebut. Kebakaran yang merengut sebagian dari jiwa Sasori kemarin pasti sangat membuatnya terpukul. Hanya itu rumah yang mereka punya, peninggalan berharga dari sang ibu. Entah bagaimana kobaran api itu muncul dan melahap habis semuanya, sampai sekarang pihak kepolisian masih melakukan penyelidikan dan belum ada jawaban pasti yang dikeluarkan. Karena hal itu, untuk sementara waktu Gaara dan Sasori menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain juga telah mendengar berita buruk tersebut. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Rentetan peristiwa yang seolah menghantui keluarga Haruno. Sekelebat ingatan muncul di pikiran Itachi, percakapan antara dirinya dengan sahabatnya di kampus.

.

.

**Flashback on**

**.**

"Aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa Sasori." Konan mengelus dadanya dengan wajah sedih. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasori harus kehilangan tempatnya bernaung bersama adik-adiknya. Apalagi ia tahu bahwa Sasori hidup berkekurangan, sekarang mereka malah harus kehilangan semuanya.

"Sekarang Sasori ada di rumahmu, un?" tanya Deidara. Walaupun ia sering berdebat dengan Sasori, namun ia memiliki kepedulian besar terhadap rivalnya itu. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, muncul perasaan khawatir yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ya, hari ini dia berdiam diri di rumahku. Ibuku sedang berusaha menenangkan mereka. Kalian tentu bisa membayangkan betapa _shock_-nya Sasori dan Gaara. Syukurlah ibuku adalah seorang psikiater, jadi kupikir ini bisa membantu mereka sedikit," jawab Itachi.

"Tapi yang terpenting mereka tidak terluka kan, _Senpai_?" Tobi mengacungkan tangannya seperti anak TK yang meminta orang lain mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

"_Baka_! Hati mereka terluka tahu! Semoga Jashin-sama menguatkan mereka, amin." Hidan mencium kalungnya, hal yang selalu dilakukannya selesai berdoa pada dewa entah apa yang disembahnya.

"Eh, iya ya…." Tobi pun hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Bukankah ini aneh?"

"Eh?"

Itachi dan teman-temannya menoleh pada Pein yang duduk bersedekap sambil memejamkan matanya. Pemuda dengan _pierching_ unik itu baru saja melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang cukup menarik perhatian mereka. Merasa diperhatikan, Pein hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Pein?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran.

"Aneh, karena semua terjadi berurutan."

"Berurutan?"

"Kejadian yang tak pernah kita maupun Sasori bayangkan."

"Aduh Pein—" Konan menyeret kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Pein,"bicara yang jelas dong! Kau membuat kami penasaran tingkat akut!"

Pein kembali memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas, "Pertama seorang wanita bernama Temari, lalu penculikkan Sakura oleh ayah mereka sendiri, dan sekarang kebakaran yang melenyapkan seluruh harta mereka. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Mereka semua saling pandang kecuali Pein. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Pein ada benarnya juga. Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan berurutan. Seolah-olah seperti Sasori sedang diintai oleh sesuatu yang jahat yang kemudian menyergapnya secara perlahan sampai pada puncaknya. Atau mungkin belum sampai puncak, entah apalagi yang akan menimpa Haruno bersaudara itu.

"Maksudmu semua ini adalah ulah ayah mereka?" tanya Itachi.

Pein hanya mengangkat bahunya, membuat Itachi semakin resah. Ia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa ada hal aneh dari Sasori yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Insting dan perasaannya seperti kuat sekali. Kalau saja ia bertindak lebih cepat, mungkin semua tak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita laporkan pada polisi!" Tobi bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Agaknya ia kesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak mudah, un! Kita tidak punya bukti! Mana mau mereka mendengarkan dongengan kita!" tukas Deidara membuat Tobi menciut dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu hasil penyelidikan polisi mengenai kebakaran itu. Untuk saat ini tolong jangan banyak bertanya pada Sasori atau pun Gaara. Kita harus memastikan bahwa kondisi mereka baik," jelas Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Konan.

"Yang jelas ia bersama ayahnya sekarang. Saat ini ia masih bersekolah di sekolahnya yang lama. Aku sudah meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menjemputnya kalau bisa."

"Dan pembantu yang menguras uang itu, siapa namanya? Temari? Apa dia benar-benar suruhan ayah mereka? Apa dia yang membakarnya?" Siapa lagi jika bukan Kakuzu yang bertanya.

"Masih belum jelas. Tapi sedikit aneh kalau ia yang membakarnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat menelpon Sasori dengan suara ketakutan yang luar biasa, seperti minta tolong. Kalau ia benar pelakunya, untuk apa ia menelpon Sasori? Bukankah itu malah akan membuatnya tertangkap basah? Lalu di mana keberadaannya saat ini juga tak diketahui. Jika dia tewas dalam kebakaran, seharusnya ada jasadnya. Tapi tak ditemukan jasad seorang wanita di puing-puing rumah itu."

Semuanya menghela nafas, semakin terlihat jelas ekspresi kecemasan pada wajah mereka. Sosok Sasori yang tidak suka banyak bicara dan suka menceploskan kata-kata pedas itu kembali berputar dalam pikiran mereka. Sahabat yang sangat mereka cintai, mereka lindungi bersama. Sosok yang konon menyebalkan di mata Deidara itu juga merupakan sosok sahabat yang peduli dan penyayang, terutama kepada kedua adiknya. Sosok yang dirindukan oleh mereka.

"Itachi, kami siap membantu! Sasori adalah sahabat kami juga, kami akan membantu sebisa kami!"

"Terima kasih semuanya."

.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya kembali melihat Sasori yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Entah sudah tidur saat ia melamun atau masih membuka matanya, menatap langit yang tak memberi tempat pada bintang malam itu.

"Sasori, tidur cepat juga bagian dari perawatan yang dianjurkan ibuku. Sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak seperti Gaara. Setelah ini berita baik pasti akan muncul."

.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Itachi menutup pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh dua Haruno itu. Sasori bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga kini ia berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia ingin tidur untuk melupakan semuanya, tapi tak bisa. Setiap kali ia ingin memejamkan matanya, suara teriakan Sakura terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya. Ini mimpi buruk! Sasori yakin akan hal itu. Dulu saat ia kehilangan ibunya, ia berharap agar semua itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir saat ia membuka matanya. Namun lama-lama ia sadar bahwa itu adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Ia mencoba untuk kuat dan bisa hidup seperti sekarang. Tapi cobalah lihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah semuanya kembali normal, musibah itu datang lagi. Semuanya seolah kembali terulang, memaksa Sasori untuk menelan pil pahit yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

.

Sasori bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Tangannya menopang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tidur pun sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Ia kembali menatap langit malam di luar melalui jendela di samping kasurnya. Mungkin sedikit udara segar bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Pemuda itu pun berdiri perlahan, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan dirinya agar tidak jatuh. Ia berjalan menuju balkon di kamar itu. Kamar yang ditempati Sasori dan Gaara di kediaman Uchiha yang mewah itu berada di lantai 2. Walau hanya lantai 2, tapi Sasori bisa melihat ke bawah betapa tingginya tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Rumah itu begitu besar, mewah, dan tinggi. Rumah yang tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya untuk ditinggalinya. Jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya yang dulu, tentu rumahnya hanya akan terlihat seperti gubuk reyot yang siap untuk roboh.

.

"Haaahh…."

.

Sasori menghela nafas berkali-kali. Bukannya merasa tenang, berbagai pikiran dan kenangan buruk kembali terngiang-ngiang, memanggilnya berkali-kali. Sasori kembali memegang kepalanya, rasanya sakit sekali. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya begitu sesak. Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang dadanya dengan kuat. Sesak, benar-benar sesak! Sasori seperti dililit oleh tali-tali yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

.

.

"_Dasar anak payah! Kau pikir kau bisa apa hah?! Kau ingin melawan ayahmu?!"_

"_Sasori, ibu sangat percaya padamu."_

"_Aku percaya pada Sasori Nii. Aku akan mengkuti Niichan ke mana pun Niichan pergi."_

"_Geez… aku tak percaya aku adalah adikmu."_

_._

_._

"Haaah… haah…." Nafas Sasori kian memburu dengan hebatnya. Dadanya, seperti tak ada celah baginya untuk bernafas. Ribuan jarum menghujam kepalanya. Sasori bisa merasakan itu, walau ia tak melihatnya. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya ingin pecah. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya seperti ingin memuntahkan darah.

.

.

"_Niichan! Sasori Nii! Gaara Nii! Tolong aku!"_

"_Sasori! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau tidak pantas menjadi kakak sulung!"_

"_Sasori, apa yang kaulakukan? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada ibu? Kenapa Sasori? Kenapa?"_

"_Itu akibatnya kalau kau berani melawan ayahmu!"_

"_Sasori Nii! Aku kesakitan! Tolong aku! Kumohon cepatlah! Hiks… sakit Niichan, sakit… bawa aku pergi. Aku ingin pulang, tolong Niichan. Sakiitt…."_

_._

_._

"TIDAAKKK!"

Sasori hampir ambruk kalau saja ia tak berpegangan pada pembatas di balkon itu. Keringatnya mengalir deras, membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan bingung, takut, cemas, dan kesal. Ia tak bisa menggambarkannya bagaimana, tapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu di hatinya. Sesuatu yang ingin keluar, berusaha meronta melepas jeruji besi yang mengurungnya.

"Tidak bisa!"

Sasori menjerit sambil terus melihat ke bawah. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut _pink _yang mendongak untuk menatapnya. Mata Sasori membulat, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis kecil itu sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori. Mulut kecilnya bergerak-gerak seperti meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi Sasori tidak bisa dengar. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk memastikan.

.

"Sakura!" Sasori melotot menatapnya. Adik kecilnya ada di bawah sana!

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasori berteriak berusaha memanggil gadis kecil itu. Ia tahu adiknya sedang melambai ke arahnya. Ia tahu adik kecilnya sedang mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasori tidak bisa dengar.

"Sakura, aku tidak mendengarmu! Bicaralah yang jelas!" Sasori kembali berteriak, tapi anehnya gadis itu tetap melambaikan tangannya sambil menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Tidak berubah sama sekali, terus saja seperti itu. Sasori semakin khawatir.

"Sakura! Tunggu di sana! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Gadis itu berhenti melambai. Ia menatap Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian membalikkan dirinya bersiap untuk pergi. Sasori terkejut, ia kembali berteriak memanggilnya.

"Sakura! Kau mau ke mana?! Jangan pergi! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Tolong tunggu aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Tanpa sadar Sasori memanjat pembatas balkon tersebut. Ia bersiap untuk lompat, ia bersiap untuk mengejar gadis kecil itu.

"SAKURAAAA!"

.

.

Ooo

.

.

"Ukh…." Temari membuka matanya. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya nyeri. Ingin bergerak, tapi tak mampu sehingga ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau sudah sadar, Temari?"

Melihat seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya membuat Temari melonjak kaget. Ia terduduk dengan refleks, bahkan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya seperti tak terasa sama sekali.

"Terkejut, eh?" Pemuda itu tergelak melihat tingkah Temari. Wanita itu menatap tak percaya, sedetik kemudian ia melempar pandangan kesal pada pemuda di depannya.

"Brengsek kau, Kankurou!"

"Hei, hei sabar dulu. Aku yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu?" Kankurou mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha menenangkan Temari.

Rasa nyeri yang tadinya hilang kembali muncul yang akhirnya membuat Temari menyerah. Ia melihat tangan dan kakinya diperban. Dipegangnya kepalanya dengan tangannya, diperban juga. Darah segar yang sempat mengalir di sana tak dirasakan lagi oleh Temari.

"Bagaimana bisa aku kembali ke sini? Aku tak ingat."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu? Tadi pagi aku menemukanmu tergeletak bersimbah darah di taman! Untung tidak ada yang lihat! Aku sangat kaget saat kulihat itu adalah kau, Temari! Aku langsung membawamu pulang dan merawatmu! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Dasar kakak aneh!" Kankurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Temari yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau lapar, Temari? Aku baru saja memasak kare."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ck, ya sudah. Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku sesuatu."

Temari menatap Kankurou nanar, "Aku sudah gagal."

Kankurou hanya mengangkat alisnya, menunggu kakaknya itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mereka menculik Sakura dan membakar rumah itu." Temari meremas selimut yang dipakainya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang bening. Kankurou menghela nafas, ia membetulkan posisi duduknya sebelum menimpali perkataan Temari.

"Sudah kuduga, Rasa bukan orang main-main. Kau lihat bagaimana Karura hancur di tangan pria itu kan? Bibi kita itu sudah berjuang dengan sepenuh kekuatannya, tapi tetap saja pria itu yang menang," jelas Kankurou.

"Karura memang sudah hancur! Tapi tekad dan cintanya masih bersemi! Aku bisa melihatnya dari mata ketiga anak itu!" balas Temari dengan suara keras. Kankurou sempat terdiam mendengar kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan sedih dan kesal yang muncul darinya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Karura untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, bahkan aku berakhir dengan darah segar mengucur dari tubuhku!"

"Temari, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!"

"Mereka tidak akan mati hanya karena hal itu. Rasa tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan santai setelah apa yang dilakukan pria bajingan itu pada Karura!"

"Karena aku yakin."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Aku sedang tidak melawak, Temari. Aku yakin Rasa tidak akan membunuh mereka, karena merekalah yang diinginkannya."

Temari menatap Kankurou penuh tanda tanya. Ia sepertinya ingin menghujani adiknya itu dengan makian, tapi ia merasa bahwa Kankurou harus menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu hal apa yang menjadi perdebatan sengit antara Rasa dan Karura? Mereka bertiga! Kau tahu betapa pria bangsawan itu berusaha merebut ketiga anak itu untuk menjadi pewarisnya sebagai Sabaku? Dan kaulihat bagaimana Karura mati-matian mempertahankan mereka dalam pelukannya?"

Temari diam, ia menatap raut wajah Kankurou yang begitu serius. Ia menunduk sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya, tentu saja ia tahu mengenai hal itu. Ia tahu mengenai polemik kedua orang itu.

Kankurou tersenyum, ia memeluk Temari. Wanita itu bisa merasakan kehangatan yang muncul dari tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu. Adik yang sangat disayanginya. Orang yang selalu berusaha dilindunginya sekaligus orang yang selalu berusaha melindunginya. Air mata kembali mengalir di wajah Temari. Pikirannya melayang pada kehidupan saudaranya yang masih sangat jelas terekam dalam memorinya. Hal yang baru dimengertinya saat ia tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa.

.

Karura adalah bibi Temari dan Kankurou. Wanita berambut coklat pendek itu adalah adik dari ibu mereka. Lebih tepatnya adalah adik angkat. Kakek dan neneknya mengadopsi Karura dari panti asuhan saat Karura masih kecil. Temari tahu betapa ibunya sangat mencintai wanita itu, seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ibunya sangat bahagia ketika Karura menemukan seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai pasangan hidup, Sabaku Rasa. Seorang pria keturunan bangsawan yang sangat kaya raya. Kekayaannya tak hanya ada di Jepang, tetapi juga di Amerika dan Eropa.

.

Sayangnya, ibu yang sangat dicintainya meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya, Kankurou. Namun begitu, Temari tak pernah menyalahkannya. Ia tahu ibunya meninggal karena cintanya pada Kankurou. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk anak laki-laki yang selalu ditunggunya. Karena hal itu, Temari dan Kankurou dikirim ke panti asuhan untuk tinggal di sana. Mereka tak bisa tinggal dengan Karura karena wanita itu telah tinggal di tempat yang jauh bersama pria yang dinikahinya. Temari pun tak ingin mengganggu kehidupan keluarga bibinya, tinggal di panti asuhan bersama adik dan anak-anak terlantar lainnya merupakan anugerah tersendiri baginya.

.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu tak bisa bertahan untuk selamanya. Entah apa yang membuat rumah tangga yang dikagumi Temari itu retak. Ia tahu Karura dan Rasa sering bertengkar. Bahkan ketiga anak mereka selalu jadi korban dari pertengkaran itu. Sampai akhirnya cerai pun menjadi jalan terakhir untuk mengakhirinya. Tapi belum selesai sampai di situ. Rasa bersikeras untuk membawa ketiga anaknya tinggal bersamanya, tetap menyandang gelar Sabaku. Karura yang melihat betapa kejamnya pria itu selama pertengkaran mereka terhadap anak-anaknya, tidak membiarkan mereka jatuh ke tangan pria yang dibencinya itu. Sampai akhirnya peristiwa tragis itu pun terjadi.

.

"Kankurou, aku masih belum menyerah." Temari melepaskan pelukan Kankurou.

"Kau masih ingin berjuang?"

"Ya!" Wanita itu menganguk mantap.

"Bagus Temari! Aku juga akan berusaha untuk membantu." Kankurou mengancungkan jempolnya, membuat Temari tersenyum manis. Semangat dalam dirinya yang sempat luntur, perlahan meluap. Ya, ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Justru perjuangan yang selalu digembor-gemborkannya dalam hati itu baru dimulai sekarang.

.

.

Ooo

.

.

"Sasori!"

Sasori tercekat kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Orang itu menariknya ke belakang dengan cepat dan mereka jatuh terjerembab. Seorang pemuda dengan mata pandanya menatap Sasori khawatir. Sasori mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk menerka apa yang terjadi.

"Sasori, apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Gaara?"

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?!"

Sasori terdiam, ia menatap pembatas balkon yang tadi dipanjatnya. Sekilas sosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan berdiri di belakang pembatas. Matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal halaman keluarga Uchiha yang begitu luas, mencari adik kecil yang tadi memanggilnya.

.

"Sakura? Sakura di mana kau? Kau sembunyi di mana?!"

"Sasori tenanglah! Sakura tidak ada di sini!" Gaara menarik lengan Sasori, namun ditepis oleh pemuda itu.

"Tadi aku melihat Sakura di bawah! Di sana!" Sasori menunjuk ke bawah dengan panik.

"Kau hanya berhalusinasi!" timpal Gaara kesal.

"Ia memintaku untuk menyelamatkannya!"

"Ya, tapi dia tak ada di sini! Bagaimana mungkin ia kabur begitu saja dari pria brengsek itu dan tahu kau ada di sini!"

.

Sasori terdiam, matanya kembali menelusuri taman rumah itu dari atas balkon. Halusinasi, benarkah itu hanya pikirannya saja? Tapi, sosok Sakura begitu nyata di matanya. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan gadis itu. Seketika ia tersadar, adik kecilnya berada di genggaman ayahnya. Benar, tak mungkin Sakura di sini. Tak mungkin ia bisa kabur dari tangan pria itu. Tak mungkin dengan sendirinya ia bisa melacak keberadaannya. Ia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Ukh!" Sasori kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya, ia memegangnya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain bertumpu pada pembatas balkon. Gaara yang melihatnya langsung buru-buru menopangnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aaarrgghh… kenapa…." Nafas Sasori kembali memburu. Pandangannya mengabur seketika, tapi ia bisa merasakan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Sasori, ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

"Kenapa…."

"Sasori, tenanglah!"

"Kenapa harus aku!"

Gaara terkejut mendengar jeritan Sasori yang tiba-tiba. Seketika badannya membeku. Wajah dan kilatan mata kakaknya itu tidak pernah dilihat olehnya sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku ibu!"

"Sa… Sasori…."

"Kenapa kau harus menyeretku ke dalam masalahmu! Apa salahku?! Tak bisakah kaubiarkan aku hidup tenang?!"

"Sasori, hentikan!"

"Minggir Gaara!" Sasori mendorong Gaara dengan kasar sehingga adiknya itu terdorong dan jatuh ke belakang. Gaara menahan sakit pada punggungnya, ia melihat wajah Sasori. Wajah itu begitu bengis. Gaara hanya menelan ludahnya, benarkah orang itu adalah kakaknya?

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku ini hanya kutukan yang dilahirkan oleh ibu! Kutukan tetaplah kutukan! Itu sebabnya ia memberikanku satu lagi kutukan!"

"…."

"Atau mungkin… kau dan Sakuralah kutukannya! Benar, kalian kutukannya! Kalau tak ada kalian aku pasti tak akan mendapatkan kutukan itu! Benar, ia menyuruhku untuk merawat kalian! Kalian kutukannya! Kutukan yang diberikan untukku!"

"Bicaramu benar-benar keterlaluan Sasori!" Gaara menarik kerah baju Sasori, emosinya telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia menatap Sasori dengan geram.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Kau yang brengsek!"

.

BUUKK!

.

Sasori terpental dan punggungnya menabrak pembatas balkon. Gaara kembali menarik kerah baju kakaknya dan memukulnya sekali lagi.

"Sadarlah Sasori! Sadarlah! Kau tidak seperti biasanya!"

"Tidak seperti biasanya?! Memangnya biasanya aku seperti apa?! Kakak yang manis?! Peduli?! Kau berharap aku tersenyum saat hidupku hancur berantakan?! Kau berharap aku berlagak seperti orang bodoh?!"

"Kau memang bodoh! Berhenti bicara tentang kutukan!"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau dan Sakura memang kutukan! Lihat! Bahkan saat ibu sudah mati pun, ia tetap membuatku menderita! Bahkan semakin buruk!"

.

BUUKK!

.

Sekali lagi pukulan menghantam wajah Sasori. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Rasa nyeri yang luar biasa muncul dari bibir dan pipinya, menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya. Gaara menatap Sasori dengan penuh amarah. Giginya bergemeletuk berusaha untuk menahan agar ia tak menghancurkan wajah kakaknya.

.

"Ibu percaya padamu! Dia selalu berusaha untuk melindungimu! Kenapa kau menghinanya seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya! Kau dan Sakura adalah kutukan yang dititipkannya padaku!"

"Sakura selalu percaya padamu! Dia menyerahkan hidupnya padamu! Kenapa kau tega mengatakan adikmu adalah kutukan! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengataiku kutukan terlaknat, tapi mengatakan Sakura seperti itu tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti arti dari cinta ibu! Kau tak mengerti arti janji yang kau buat dengan ibu! Kau tidak mengerti arti senyuman Sakura!"

"Gaara! Sasori!" Itachi berlari ke arah kedua Haruno bersaudara dan berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Tapi Sasori justru malah menarik Gaara agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya, Gaara!"

"Aku adikmu! Aku tahu tentangmu, Sasori!"

"Sudah hentikan!" Itachi kembali menarik Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke yang tadi muncul bersama Itachi berusaha menarik Sasori, memisahkan mereka berdua yang bersiap untuk saling menyerang.

"Kalau kau memang tahu, cepat katakan apa yang kau tahu tentangku!" teriak Sasori pada Gaara.

"Yang kutahu—" Gaara terdiam sesaat, ia menatap Sasori dengan wajah yang berbeda. Kali ini wajah sedih yang menggantikan tatapan bengis yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apaa?! Cepat katakan! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa kan?!"

"Kau adalah kakak yang kukagumi."

"?!"

"Kau selalu berusaha menjaga dan merawat kami… itu sebabnya ibu percaya padamu, dan Sakura menaruh harapannya padamu. Sampai kapan pun aku takkan bisa melampauimu. Aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan sebesar itu dari ibu."

"…."

.

Mikoto yang baru datang langsung berlari menghampiri. Wanita yang menjadi ibu bagi Itachi dan Sasuke itu buru-buru menenangkan mereka berdua. Sasori hanya diam, dia tak membalas jawaban terakhir yang diberikan Gaara. Ia biarkan Sasuke membimbingnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia bisa melihat Itachi yang juga sedang membimbing Gaara, sedangkan Mikoto tampak sedang mengeluarkan obat yang entah obat apa itu. Sasori tidak peduli dengan itu, namun kata-kata Gaara terus saja terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

.

"_Kau selalu berusaha menjaga dan merawat kami… itu sebabnya ibu percaya padamu, dan Sakura menaruh harapannya padamu…."_

_._

"Apa yang kulakukan..." Sasori menunduk. Rasa nyeri pada wajahnya berpindah ke dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga, tapi malah air mata yang keluar.

"Kak Sasori..." Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan iba.

Di sudut kamar tempat Itachi dan Gaara duduk sekarang, ada air mata lain yang mengalir. Pemuda bermata panda itu membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya.

.

.

Ooo

.

.

"Nona Sakura, apa Anda sudah bangun?" Tsunade masuk ke kamar yang menjadi kurungan sementara bagi Sakura. Gadis kecil itu meringkuk di kasurnya yang dingin.

"Sekarang Anda sudah boleh keluar Nona." Tsunade menepuk pundak Sakura. Gadis kecil itu telah membuka matanya. Pelayan itu bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata pada wajah mungilnya. Sakura telah menangis terus-terusan selama dikurung dua hari ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar Anda."

"Tidak mau…."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu ayah…."

"Nona, justru Tuan Rasa telah menunggu Anda. Ada hal yang ingin Beliau katakan pada Anda."

"Aku takut…."

Tsunade menghela nafas, ia lalu mendudukkan Sakura di kasur. Tsunade bersimpuh sambil menggengam kedua tangan kecil Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya bergetar.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji padamu."

Sakura hanya diam, ia melihat sebuah cahaya dari kedua bola mata coklat Tsunade. Apakah ia harus percaya pada wanita itu? Benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Setelah apa yang terjadi, apakah semuanya tidak akan ada masalah?

"Aku—"

"Akulah yang akan menjadi tamengmu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau disakiti oleh siapa pun. Aku berjanji padamu."

"Bahkan ayah?"

"Bahkan Tuan Rasa sekalipun!"

.

.

Sakura dan Tsunade masuk ke ruang makan. Rasa sudah menunggu di sana, duduk di salah satu sisi dari meja makan sambil membaca sebuah koran. Sakura yang kini telah berdandan rapi, berusaha untuk menutupi ketakutan yang menyerang dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah. Ingin rasanya ia pergi saja, tak usah ikut makan pagi sehingga ia tak perlu bertemu dengan ayahnya. Namun genggaman tangan Tsunade yang terasa hangat membuat dirinya sedikit lebih kuat. Ia mencoba untuk percaya pada Tsunade. Rasa menyadari kehadiran mereka. Ia meletakkan korannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Duduklah di sana Sakura, hari ini kau harus sekolah kan."

Sakura hanya menganguk dan duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya. Ia melihat hidangan di meja makan. Pagi ini makan dengan sumpit. Ia sedikit lega karena bisa merasakan makan ala orang Jepang seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya di rumah lamanya.

"Kau ingin makan yang mana?" tanya Rasa membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Eh, um… a… aku mau yang itu…." Sakura menunjuk asal karena gugup.

Rasa menganguk dan mengambilkannya untuk Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura merasa sedikit lega. Entahlah, apakah ayahnya sudah berubah menjadi ayah yang baik lagi? Wajah ayahnya pagi ini sangat berbeda dengan wajah ayah yang sempat memarahinya. Sakura menerima piring berisi makanan yang telah diisi oleh ayahnya. Ia tersenyum malu dan tidak berani menatap ayahnya.

"Ayah akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini."

"Eh, a… ayah akan mengantarku?"

"Ya."

"Ta… tapi Tsunade-san."

"Dia tetap akan ikut bersamamu. Aku yang akan mengantar kalian berdua."

Sakura hanya menganguk dan segera melahap makanannya. Sebelum Rasa memulai untuk memakan sarapannya juga, pria itu mengelus rambut Sakura. Tentu saja sekali lagi Sakura terkejut. Tapi ia tidak berani memandang wajah ayahnya. Ia terus saja makan sambil melihat ke dalam mangkok yang dipakainya. Tsunade yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Ooo

.

.

"Gaara? Kau serius berangkat sekolah hari ini?" Pagi-pagi Naruto sudah menyemprot Gaara dengan pertanyaan saat ia melihat Gaara yang berjalan bersama Sasuke di gerbang sekolah.

"Hn," jawab Gaara.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti kuat! Aku juga sudah berjanji untuk membantumu!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara dengan mata berapi-api, membuat Gaara sedikit risih.

"Dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuat masalah apa pun, Naruto!" tukas Sasuke dingin.

"Iya, iya aku tahu! Ih, dasar _teme_!" balas Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serius," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja kami serius!" balas Naruto sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus ikut denganku hari ini."

"Ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti membuat Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Kali ini akulah yang akan menculik Sakura."

"Hei, hei! Kak Itachi memang meminta kami berdua untuk menjemput Sakura, tapi tidak sekarang! Kau lihat apa yang terjadi padamu dan Kak Sasori saat kalian berusaha menjemput Sakura?" Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Naruto benar, kita tidak bisa terburu-buru. Tunggu semuanya tenang dulu."

"Tunggu semuanya tenang? Sampai kapan?! Seumur hidup, pria brengsek itu tak akan membiarkan kami hidup tenang!"

"Kau harus menyusun rencana sebaik mungkin sebelum melakukannya!" hardik Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku akan menculik Sakura, apa pun caranya!"

"Apa pun caranya? Itu yang sudah kaupikirkan baik-baik?!"

"Ya! Aku akan memancing pria itu keluar! Sudah cukup dia bermain di belakang!"

.

Gaara berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang menganga di belakangnya. Sasuke mendecih kesal sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan Gaara namanya kalau tidak nekat. Bukan hal mudah untuk merayu pemuda tersebut. Kalau ia sudah memutuskan, maka semuanya mutlak harus sesuai dengan keputusannya. Tak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat. Terkadang sifatnya inilah yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto khawatir. Mereka memutuskan untuk selalu ada di sisi Gaara agar pemuda berambut merah itu tidak jatuh ke jurang yang bisa menghancurkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari tidak masuk kuliah, Sasori memutuskan untuk kembali ke rutinitasnya. Namun hal yang paling membuatnya jengkel ketika sahabat-sahabatnya yang aneh-aneh itu langsung berkumpul menjadi satu, mengelilinginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang datang tak henti-henti. Namun tentu saja tidak semua pertanyaan mereka lontarkan. Mengingat pesan Itachi sebelumnya bahwa mereka tak boleh bertanya macam-macam, alhasil hanya pertanyaan "Apa kau sudah sehat?" yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Walaupun kesal, tapi Sasori senang juga. Ia bersyukur karena sahabat-sahabatnya peduli padanya. Biarpun mereka aneh dan menyebalkan, tapi Sasori selalu tahu sisi baik dari mereka.

.

"_Senpai_, terima ini!" Tobi menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Sasori. Yang lainnya menatap Tobi dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka.

"Eh?" Sasori yang bingung hanya menatap Tobi dan buket bunga yang dipegangnya secara bergantian.

"Bunga penghilang rasa sakit." Tobi nyengir lebar dan sukses dijitak Deidara.

"Apa maksudnya bunga penghilang rasa sakit?! Benar-benar norak, un!"

"Aw, Dei-senpai itu sakit! Sasori-senpai, simpanlah bunga itu agar _Senpai_ tidak merasa sakit saat dijitak oleh Dei-senpai!" Sekali lagi, sebuah jitakan pun mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Tobi.

"Sasori, kau sudah masuk rupanya."

Sasori membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Kakashi berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum, mereka semua langsung memberi hormat padanya. Sasori lega karena dosen yang sangat dihormatinya itu muncul.

"Maaf, telah membuat_ Sensei_ khawatir."

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Aku sangat berduka atas apa yang terjadi." Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasori dengan lembut.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," jelas Sasori.

"Aku mengerti, tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Kau terlihat tidak baik. Di mana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Di rumah Itachi."

"Itu bagus. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat dan baik, kau akan baik-baik saja di sana."

"Ya, tapi aku harus segera menemukan tempat baru. Aku tak bisa merepotkan mereka terus."

"Kau tidak merepotkan kami, Sasori. Justru ibuku akan khawatir kalau kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat lain." Itachi berusaha untuk memberi pengertian pada Sasori. Saat ia mengatakan semuanya pada orang tuanya, mereka langsung menyuruh Itachi untuk membawa Sasori dan Gaara ke rumah mereka. Ibu Itachi yang seorang psikiater merasa sangat bertanggung jawab untuk merawat kedua Haruno itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu atau dibuat repot.

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Tapi tetap tidak selamanya kami tinggal di rumahmu kan?"

"Tapi setidaknya tunggulah sampai kondisimu membaik. Jangan terburu-buru, Sasori." Kakashi ikut menenangkannya.

"Kakashi-sensei benar," tukas Itachi.

.

Sahabatnya yang lain juga mendukung Itachi dan Kakashi. Melihat sikap mereka semua, Sasori hanya menganguk. Dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki orang-orang yang selalu ada untuknya saat ia kesusahan. Mungkin memang ia sudah berlebihan. Kutukan, itu hanya persepsinya saja. Ia masih bisa terbebas dari masalah ini. Ia bisa menyelesaikannya, keyakinan itu muncul dalam dirinya.

"Ya, baiklah." Mendengar penuturan Sasori membuat mereka semua lega.

"Sasori, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh, baiklah."

Itachi langsung memegang tangan Kakashi, ia menatap pria tersebut dengan cemas. Kakashi yang mengerti maksud Itachi menganguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku mengerti kondisinya."

Kakashi dan Sasori meninggalkan mereka. Entah apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Kakashi, tapi mereka percaya setidaknya dosennya itu tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sasori.

.

DRRTT… DRRTT…

.

"Apa ini?" Itachi mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Di layar jelas tertera bahwa ibunya sedang menelponnya. Itachi yang penasaran dengan apa yang membuat ibunya menelpon sekarang memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ya Bu, ada apa? Eh?"

.

.

ooo

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Rasa menghentikan mobilnya saat mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Tsunade yang duduk di kursi belakang turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu bagi Sakura. Bungsu Haruno itu bersiap untuk turun. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar turun, tiba-tiba tangan Rasa memegang lengannya membuat Sakura tercekat kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah ayahnya dengan bingung.

"Sakura, tunggu."

"I… iya, ada apa ayah?"

"Kemarilah sebentar." Sedetik kemudian, pria tersebut memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Sekali lagi hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"A… ayah?"

"Ayah minta maaf untuk yang kemarin. Ayah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi padamu."

"…."

"Kau adalah harta berharga bagi ayah. Kau adalah bunga sakura yang selalu ingin ayah lindungi agar kau bisa bertahan dimusim apapun, tidak hanya dimusim semi."

"Ayah, aku—"

"Ayah hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu." Rasa melepas pelukannya, Sakura memandangnya dalam diam. Wajah ayahnya, sorotan matanya sangat berbeda dengan yang pernah ia lihat. Wajah manis seperti dulu, juga wajah hangat saat menerimanya pertama kali di mansion keluarga Sabaku. Namun hatinya tetap mengganjal, ada sesuatu yang masih tak dimengertinya.

"Ayah mencintaiku kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ayah juga mencintai Sasori _Nii_ dan Gaara _Nii_?"

"Ya, ayah juga mencintai kakakmu."

"Kalau begitu, apakah ayah juga mencintai ibu?"

Rasa menghela nafas sebentar, "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Kalau ayah tak mencintai ibu, ayah tak mungkin menikahinya kan?" Sakura mendesak ayahnya untuk memberi jawaban yang selalu ingin diketahuinya.

"Ya, ayah mencintai ibumu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa ayah berpisah dengan ibu? Kenapa Yah?" Sakura memegang kedua tangan ayahnya, ia meminta penjelasan yang pasti dari ayahnya.

"Kau akan mengerti saat kau dewasa nanti."

"Ayah bahkan tidak datang ke pemakaman ibu! Apa ayah benar-benar mencintainya?!"

"Sakura, cukup!"

.

Gadis mungil itu terkejut. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan memundurkan dirinya sedikit. Sadar bahwa emosinya kembali lepas, Rasa kembali menghela nafasnya dan memegang keningnya.

"Sakura, tolong jangan buat kepala ayah sakit. Masuklah ke dalam sekolahmu sekarang."

"Ba… baik." Sakura langsung turun dari mobil. Tsunade hendak menutup pintunya, namun Sakura menahannya sebentar.

"Ayah dengarkan aku. Ibu, Sasori _Nii_, Gaara _Nii_, dan aku selama ini hidup bahagia. Kami tidak bisa membeli banyak barang, tapi kami tak pernah sedih. Walaupun ibu selalu tersenyum, aku merasa ibu sangat kesepian. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin ibu sangat mencintai ayah. Saat ibu pergi, kami bertiga sangat kesepian. Walaupun Sasori _Nii_ dan Gaara _Nii_ tidak membicarakan ayah, tapi aku yakin mereka juga ingin hidup bersama ayah. Hidup bahagia seperti dulu."

.

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura mempersilakan Tsunade untuk menutup pintu mobilnya. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan masuk ke halaman sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan. Mobil yang mengantar mereka masih terparkir di depan gerbang. Rasa belum menjalankan mobilnya, ia menyenderkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi sambil memegang keningnya. Matanya terpejam, berkali-kali ia menghela nafas.

"Sakura, aku dulu juga sangat mencintai Karura. Tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa kehidupan orang dewasa jauh lebih rumit. Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mengerti permusuhan kami. Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama kalian. Bahkan saat Karura meninggal, aku ingin menjadi orang yang melindungi kalian. Tapi aku yakin, bahkan sampai sekarang pun Karura tidak akan membiarkan aku mendekati kalian."

Setelah diam untuk beberapa saat, mobil mewah itu pun melaju meninggalkan sekolah tersebut. Melaju menembus angin, meninggalkan perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, _Sensei_?" tanya Sasori saat mereka telah menjauh dari kerumunan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus saja menghantuiku membuatku semakin mengkhawatirkanmu."

Wajah Sasori merona, "Eh, _Sensei_ memikirkan saya?"

Kakashi menganguk, "Ya, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu. Sekarang, bisakah kau ceritakan—"

"Sasori!"

Sasori dan Kakashi menoleh pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Agaknya Kakashi sedikit kesal karena momen yang sudah direncanakannya ini mengalami sedikit gangguan. Sasori hanya menatap Itachi heran.

"Barusan ibuku menelpon. Katanya hasil penyelidikan dari kepolisian sudah keluar."

"Eh, benarkah? Jadi bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kata mereka?" Sasori mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Itachi dengan tak sabaran. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menantikan jawaban yang telah menghantuinya semenjak peristiwa kebakaran itu.

"Itu… katanya hanya hubungan arus pendek…" Itachi menatap Sasori dengan wajah menyesal.

"Apa?!"

.

Jawaban yang tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Sasori. Ia berharap pihak kepolisian memberikan jawaban lain. Jawaban yang dapat membawanya pada titik terang berbagai masalah yang telah menerornya. Tentu sangat aneh jika ada seseorang yang mengharapkan ada orang lain yang membakar rumahnya, namun tidak bagi Sasori. Ia justru menginginkan jawaban seperti itu. Ia kesal mendengar jawaban yang diberikan kepolisian. Ia kesal karena itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan belaka. Ia kesal karena semua itu hanya kebetulan semata. Di belakangnya, Kakashi yang sedang berdiri menatap kedua pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang tak terlihat di mata Sasori.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

.

.

Ah, chapter 7 update. Cukup lama juga ya? Saya minta maaf. Sulit sekali mencoba mengupdate fanfic saat dunia nyata kembali menyerang. Apalagi bulan Agustus nanti, sepertinya bakal sangat sulit. Jadi saya mohon maaf kalau chapter depan jauh lebih lama updatenya :'(

Terima kasih yang sudah review, saya balas dulu ya :)

.

**aku kebanting thor beneran deh. kirain orgnya Rasa malah Temari, trus penolong keluarga Haruno itu Kakashi. gak taunya malah...hiks hiks kejamnya kau thornim~ ...Sasori sama Gaara mau tinggal dimana? hueeeeee  
**Ehe, sorry ya kalau kamu merasa dibohongi :D Sebenarnya ini juga rencana saya, memberi kejutan ;) Please jangan bully saya. Sementara mereka tinggal di rumah Itachi, jadi bakal terjamin deh makan sama tidurnya.

.

**haa? jadi yg jahat itu kakashi? temari dipihak mana sih? bingung...**  
** lanjut ya thor  
**Maaf sudah bikin kamu bingung. Temari ada di pihak Karura. Awal-awalnya memang saya buat seolah Temari adalah suruhannya Rasa ;)

.

**Jadi Temari itu di pihak Rasa/Karura? penasaran:**  
** Update cepet yaa~  
**Karura kok. Wah gak janji kalau yang itu :(

.

**Ooohh..., pantesan aja si Kakashi baek sama Sasori, ternyata itu toh alasannya...**  
** Hmmm...sudah kuduga...  
**Hehe... Sasorinya harus dideketin dulu

.

**waah, si Kakashi jahat sebenernya?duh:'( ga tega, biasanya kan Kakashi itu baik, Saku kasian banget. tp ude cerita fict ini keren kok, ditunggu updatean selanjutnya. Ganbatte  
**Biar gak mainstream, Kakashi jadi jahat XD Terima kasih semangatnya!

.

Yoosshh saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review. Maaf kalau gak semuanya dibalas ya, tetap review oke. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Insya Allah saya balas sebaik mungkin :)

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! *gak tahu kapan updatenya* :'(


End file.
